Married To A Vampire
by EclecticKnight88
Summary: After a school trip Isabella Swan wakes up to find herself married to Jasper Hale.    WARNING:  Strong language is used in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface: -**

**Jasper's POV**

After taking care of my kill I go in search of my wife, every day feels like the first time she said that she loves me. Everything that we have been through together, and I am still constantly thanking whatever force was on our side in my mind for allowing me to have this with her. My wife. My Isabella. A hundred years have passed since we've gotten married, today actually, you may be wondering how such a thing is possible. Well it is rather easily done when the husband and wife are both vampires. The sounds of something snarling alerts me to where my wife is, though I make sure to keep my distance. Stepping between two rather large Oak trees I see her, still far away to go unnoticed by her scenes. Still as beautiful as the day we saw each other, believe it or not but our relationship didn't come around in the traditional sense of the word. Yes, yes I know. What is traditional when you're vampire? Isabella was very much human though when we met, but the abnormalities don't exactly stop there. So lost in my thoughts that I don't even realise that Isabella has finished her meal and is virtually standing right in front of me.

'_Honey, everything alright?'_ Concern colours her voice, emotions and eyes, Isabella very rarely stops being concerned about me. Despite what we are, a brilliant smile lights my eternally young face to show her that I am completely perfect. '_Yes Darling, everything's perfect just as I promised.'_ That smile that I adore to no end appears as she takes my hands in hers and closes the distance to give me a gentle kiss. '_Then what is running through your mind Jasper? If I were the enemy I would have taken you out by now you were so distracted'_ A playful growl comes from lips at her words. '_I was thinking about this extremely sexy woman that I met 100 years and three weeks ago today.'_ I almost stop the game at the pout that comes my way, but the playful nature of her eyes and emotions tell me not to. '_Oh really. Did it not occur to you that your wife might need to know of this woman'_ It's so convincing that I almost feel like I am in trouble.

Instead however another growl comes from my chest and I soon have Isabella pinned to the tree before I attack her lips with that same passion we shared whilst she was still human. We're just no longer in danger of me accidentally killing her. Which is a serious welcoming even after all these years, pulling away I find that her eyes have darkened to onyx black through lust. A sense of masculine pride shoots through me. '_Good thing that this particular woman I was thinking of is standing right in front of me then'_ Smiling I reclaim her lips. If there is one thing that I can honestly say its that our need for each other will never falter, we keep things far too interesting for that to become a possibility. Playing out fantasies, things that I would never have thought this woman would dare entertain let alone dream about them.

Some hours later we are lying in the dirt arms wrapped around each other. Night has fallen and in our current location it allows us a perfect sight of the stars above us. Sadness suddenly overcomes my wife, looking down at her I see that small frown lining her features. '_Darling? Why are you sad?'_ _'I was just thinking about those three weeks we'd wasted and even after that because I was so...reluctant to give us a try. I just couldn't imagine the idea of you ever looking, let alone loving, someone like me.'_ Even now, a hundred years later Isabella still couldn't see that it was entirely the opposite. It is I that has the miracle, not Isabella. No human, no normal human rather, would ever be able to stand being near a vampire let alone having a relationship with one. I was truly expecting to have myself facing torches and pitch forks, and that was just because I had married the Chief of Police's daughter. When I had told Isabella that she was married to a vampire...well I was preparing myself for an all out nuclear f**king war to come down on my head. Holding her closer to my body I caress her back lovingly, a hum of happiness from the feeling comes from Isabella. '_I think that you and I are perfect for each other, as we are both in a constant state of disbelief at having the person in our arms wanting us.' 'I love you my husband' _Oh those words, looking down I see that smile again, contagious enough to bring out my own. _'As I love you my wife.' 'You know you still haven't told me exactly what it was you were thinking about whilst watching me hunt earlier.'_ A chuckle comes from my lips, I had, had a real difficult time keeping things from her when she was human, but a ninety-eight years of being a vampire and there is nothing that I can get passed my Isabella now. '_I was thinking about the day we got married...or rather the day afterwards'_ A feeling of fondness comes to both of us, but then sadness takes over Isabella. _'I can barely remember anything up until I woke up after the transformation. Could you tell me again please, I love hearing you tell me how we got here. It's still fuzzy but...'_ I place a finger to her lips, I knew how much she hated not being able to completely remember our time together. It constantly feels like her heart is breaking, like there is a huge significant part of her soul that is missing. Our first chapter if you will. '_Say no more Darling, I will tell you this story as many times as you like. Even the stories of myself in serving in both wars, from what I remember of the Civil War that is.'_ Her grip tightens, yes. That second Civil War that occurred between the States and England was positively more violent than the first and it wasn't just because of the progress made in weaponry either. The effects of that second Civil War are still felt 70 years down the line, Isabella had become terrified that something would course me to join up. Though only she can provide the answer to that one, I think she was afraid of the pull of Glory from being a soldier would be greater than my need to constantly have her in my arms. A foolish unnecessary thought however. I rarely leave her side. We stay like this in comfortable reassuring silence for a little while before the I decide to start a little bonfire, not that we suffer from the cold but because Isabella finds them romantic; and whatever my wife wants she gets. Hell she frequently gets me however she desires, not that I am one to complain, we both know that I have had my Isabella equally enough times however I desire too. Feather light kisses are placed on my back between my shoulder blades and it's heaven. Sweet mother of God I love this woman. The bonfire roaring cheerfully I wrap Isabella back up into my arms and the two of us watch the flames dance for a while. Story time I think, soon as I place this gentle kiss to her temple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: - Like the rest of you I sadly shall never own these characters, Jasper being one of the ones I'd like most.**

**Chapter 1**

**Jasper's POV**

Grrrr...will they ever bring these nauseating lust filled feelings to an end? _Bit of a stupid question to ask yourself isn't it Jasper?_ Great now I'm talking to myself. Then again, sparing a glance to the love sick couple beside me, I can't blame all fault with the mortal children of this high school. My 'adoptive' brother and sister are just as bad. Emmett and Rosalie would constantly be giving into their physical needs for each other if they were allowed to. Can a vampire throw up from their own thoughts? A sigh grabs the attention of my siblings. '_What's with you man?'_ Emmett asks, always taking the light hearted easy going approach to everything. '_Whoever this new student is seems to have tripled the lust coming from the boys of this school'._ As I suspected Emmett released his booming laugh at my words, I have to admit that it is rather funny that a new student could course such a stir. At the sight of the nearest students jumping from Emmett's laughter Rosalie and I snigger a little, humans are easily scared especially if you throw a rather loud unsuspecting noise into the mix. '_Has anyone actually seen this new student?'_ Emmett and I look to Rosalie in shock, she never takes an interest. I was about to provide an answer when we heard the double doors open but pay no never mind, until the lust raises once more. Jesus Christ. Are they hoping for me to start humping the table?

'_Damn! She's almost as hot as my Rosie' 'Yeah. She is rather pretty'_ Shock came from myself and Emmett, Rosalie complimenting a human girl? That's when I hear Newton's voice. '_So...Bella how are you liking Forks so far?'_ There was a stab of irritation, well at least the three of us are not the only ones to find that boy Mike Newton annoying. '_It's alright, soon as you look past all the rain'_ Every inch of my froze from the sound of that voice. _Her_ voice. Turning around to try and find her, which doesn't take long when she is the new student and all, I find her almost wrenched in between gossip Queen one Jessica Stanley and Newton. A growl made itself known in my chest, and I somehow managed to keep it locked up. What the hell? Where did that come from? How could this brown haired girl course a growl to appear out of nowhere? It wasn't until the bell rang out for next class that I realise I have spent the rest of the lunch hour staring at this girl.

At the end of the school day I am mindlessly walking through the corridors towards Rosalie's BMW M3 when I see the new girl again. Grabbing something from her locker. Every fibre of my being is urging me to go over to her and talk to her, but I don't. Instead I just stand there and watch her, until eventually she leaves. A strange pull taking hold of me, screaming at me to follow her.

'_Where you been man?'_ I don't answer Emmett's question, why? Because she's getting into a rusted Chevy, what is it about this girl that has me so captivated? I haven't even spoken to her yet. Hell I don't even know her name. _'Isabella or rather Bella Swan'_ My head snaps to Rosalie in shock. '_What?'_ A sigh of annoyance comes from her. '_Her name is Isabella Swan, though she prefers Bella. She's in my English class on some kind of fast track programme'_ Beautiful and smart. Wait. What? I have to talk to Carlisle.

I was silent throughout the entire drive home and barely acknowledge anything around me as I enter our home, Esme having feelings of great concern until Rosalie and Emmett tell her that I have been like this since lunch time. Now she is in full blown panic mode. '_Jasper, honey what is it?'_ Esme, the mother of our coven always a mother first and a vampire second, unless someone threatens her family that is. Looking up I find that her gold eyes are brimming with concern, I smile in what I sincerely hope to be a reassuring manner. '_I'm fine Mom, I just need to talk to Carlisle about this...I have no clue what the hell is going on with me right now. Except for the fact that I can't get this girl out of my head. Almost like she's cast a spell on me...and it's a good thing we're no longer in the 1800's.'_ Esme smiles fondly, there is a knowing feeling from her, but I have a feeling that if I ask her what that is in relation to she won't tell me. Hopefully Carlisle will give me the answers I need.

Carlisle Cullen, the oldest of our coven, our leader and as far as myself, Rosalie, Emmett and two other members of this family are concerned Carlisle is also our father. He was turned at some point in the 1600's whilst out on a hunt for vampires with a group of religious nuts, I knew as he told me his story that Carlisle had never dared believe such a thing to be possible. When Carlisle had awoken from his change, he was instantly disgusted with what he had become and made many yet all unsuccessful attempts to take his immortal life. That is until the thirst became truly too much for him to handle and ended up feeding on a herd of animals not too far from where he was hiding. Thus the discovery that vampires can survive on animal blood. I wonder what Carlisle's take on the effect Isabella has on me will be. Beauty, intelligence...what is going on here? '_Son?...Jasper!'_ My head shoots up to find that Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett are all staring at me with concern. It seems that I have done it again, zoned out my thoughts completely focused on Isabella. Makes me thrilled that _he_ isn't here or _her_ for that matter. Edward and Alice, Alice is my ex-wife, she had claimed that the two of us were mates. A statement she fast retracted when I caught her and Edward in a less than honest position. Oh who am I kidding here by being subtle to myself, it's been thirty years. I caught them banging each other, worse still it was in _my_ god damn car. What the hell? I loved that car, hell I loved my ex-wife, I had went completely ballistic, destroying my car with a tree trunk. Sadly though Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie had me pinned to the ground before I could tear Eddie boy apart. Pity. We could have done with some burning materials.

SMACK!

My head feels like it's about to come off my shoulders at the force of Rosalie's slapping me. '_OW! Christ woman what the hell? I'm not your husband you know'_ '_HEY!'_ '_Well maybe if you were to stop zoning out.'_ Shaking my head in annoyance, I knew she was right. Still. That hurt. I feel Emmett's humour despite my remark, shaking off the throbbing effect of that slap and Emmett's humours emotions I look to Carlisle. '_Can we talk. Privately.' 'Of course we can son.'_ Casting a look of annoyance to Emmett, whose looking like his ribs might break from suppressed laughter Carlisle and myself leave the house and head off to hunt.

'_Jasper, what is going on here? Rosalie and Emmett told me that you've been...dazed since lunch'_ Carlisle's concern was present but not nearly as drowning as Esme's. I come to a stop and sit down on a fallen tree. Emmett and Rosalie's doing I'm sure. '_The new girl...Isabella ever since I saw her...hell heard her voice...she hasn't left my thoughts Carlisle. What the hell is going on with me...why are you smiling?'_ Smiling would actually be a lie, it's one of the biggest grins I have ever seen from Carlisle. '_Son, this is not something to be concerned with. The opposite in fact, all I can tell you is to let fate run its course.'_ WHAT? I wanted actual answers not a cryptic message, if that is what I wanted I would have called Peter. '_Carlisle, you can't be serious...she's HUMAN how the hell am I to let _**_fate to run its course_**_ when she is human'_. To my even greater surprise however this major detail didn't seem to phase him either. Instead he comes to a stop and places a hand on my shoulder. '_Listen to me son, if I'm correct then Isabella's mortality will not matter. I know you want more answers but I am afraid of how that will course your actions, but you have the support of myself and your mother. Soon as I tell them Rosalie and Emmett's too. Now. Let's hunt shall we.'_ I watch him run off before muttering '_Cryptic old timer'_ to my horror there is a humours laugh from Carlisle's direction. Great. Shaking my head I go off in search of my meal.

Sure enough for the next two and a half weeks, whilst watching Isabella from a distance, I swiftly learn that Emmett and Rosalie are being **very** supportive. Hell Rosalie has even made friends with Isabella, whilst jealousy constantly drowns me. I still crave to talk to her but I am afraid, afraid that she will not wish to talk to me. Someone slaps me on the back, looking around I find Emmett standing there. '_Dude, school trip to Olympia for Spring Break and a certain lady is going.'_ Annoyingly Emmett wriggles his eyebrows suggestively...wait. Isabella was going on the school trip...could this be my chance to start a friendship with her? Looking over to the lunch line I see that Rosalie is bidding a temporary goodbye to Isabella before she joins us. Rosalie sits down smiling, oh I hate her so much right now. Talking to my Isabella...did I just say _my Isabella._? I'm screwed. '_So...are you going on the school trip with us Jasper?'_ I answer her with a scowl, she damn well knows that as soon as Emmett told me this that Isabella was going on this trip I would want to go. For the rest of the lunch hour I am forced to watch Newton hit on Isabella, and her shooting him down as delicately as possible, unfortunately for Newton however, he isn't all that bright and is fast going higher and higher of my list on who to kill if I ever revert back to the human diet. Just then my phone sounded out to announce a text message, looking at it I find that it is from _her_.

**Don't you dare do anything to anyone Jasper Whitlock Hale, and leave that Swan girl alone.**

**Edward and I are on our way back, don't worry we'll stop anything bad from happening.**

**Alice.**

I froze, something that went noticed by both Rosalie and Emmett. '_What's wrong?'_ I couldn't speak for anger instead I slide my phone in front of them. '_Why that little...'_ I cut Rosalie off before she could start. '_Get me out of here. Now. Before I go demolishing the whole f**king building'_ The next thing I am aware of is that Emmett all but throws me onto the ground far away from human life, I knew Rosalie would stay behind for the sake of protecting our secret, under the impression that I am not feeling well. HA! '_Want me to stay back whilst you tear up the forest?'_ I nod before something happens to me that hasn't happened since I was with Maria in the Southern Wars. I succumb to the God of War.

Four hours and a good portion of a destroyed forest later myself, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle are sitting around the dining table. Carlisle and Esme are also rather angry by Alice's text, looks like the two wonder children that once had golden sunlight shining out of their asses are falling from grace. _'OK, are there any thoughts you had that might have lead her to misread the vision Jasper?'_ Rosalie and Emmett growled, but it was a fair question. '_Nothing short of mentally tearing Mike Newton in half for annoying Isabella, that idiot can't seem to understand the meaning of _**_No_**_ with her.' 'Jasper's right Carlisle, hell Rosie's told me everything that Isabella's told her. That kid is real clueless.' 'His lust driven feelings aren't helping him any either, but Carlisle there is a world of difference between acting it out in your mind and actually doing it.'_ Carlisle nodded in agreement, that little bitch just doesn't want me happy. I'm certain of it. '_I shall call them, tell them that there is nothing to be concerned with'_ '_Like that is going to make any difference Carlisle, those two just want to throw misery in Jasper's face for the rest of eternity.' 'Rosalie sweetie I know you're mad but let's not rule out the option that their motivations are through misinterpretation.'_ I'm rather surprised that Esme hasn't scolded Rosalie for her words, but then again the feelings of doubt and disappointment at the possibility that Rosalie is right...huh. Didn't think that would happen, seems the golden duos betrayal to me has well and truly knocked them off of the high horses they rode in on. '_Enough of this conversation you're pissing me off, Jazz man what are you gonna do about Isabella, besides picturing yourself banging her. OW! Christ woman.'_ Rosalie slapped him once again up the back of her husband's head, that I felt and it doesn't have anything to do with my being an empath either. '_Don't be so disrespectful of my best friend. Anyway, Jasper what are you going to do in regards of getting to know Isabella. Besides the obvious option of TALKING to her' 'It's not that simple Rosalie...humans may not see them as clearly as vampires but my scars are noticed...besides. Every time I imagine myself actually going to talk to her...I completely blow.' 'Come on too strong?' 'Not unless you think my declaring wanting to hold her in my arms every night for the rest of eternity as easy going Rose'_ A low whistle is released from Emmett, I turn to Carlisle and Esme. '_Carlisle you said to let fate run it's course...how the hell do I do that if I can't even sum up the courage to talk to her? Christ I'm a Major from the Civil war and this woman's got me cowering behind the safety point.'_ To my increasing annoyance everyone laughed a little. '_You know when I ask for help this isn't what I had in mind.' 'Sorry son, why not go on this school trip. If you're in need of reassurance Esme and I can come along as chaperones for you.'_ Looks like it's decided, I am going on this school trip.

**Author's Note: - I would offer my thanks to the author of **_I Married my Ex-Boss_ **as it is reading that story which inspired the one I am writing. However this is my very first one, honest views, opinions and ideas on how you all feel I should proceed welcomed. My next entry maybe sometime. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2.**

**Jasper's POV**

As everyone files off of the ever common yellow school bus, I managed to catch sight of Isabella looking rather annoyed; and her emotions are exactly the same. Why would she...oh that's why. Mike Newton suddenly appears at her side, can't this idiot get the hint already? Someone nudges my shoulder, turning around I find that Rosalie is standing there.

_'What are you waiting for Jasper?'_ Rosalie's voice interrupts my musings.

I just look at her confused, what was Rosalie on about now? Annoyance creeps in as Rosalie stares daggers at me before saying.

_'Go save her from Newton. Idiot.'_ With that said Rosalie joins Emmett.

My brain seems to be on a freeze whenever Isabella's around, looking back to her it's to find that Newton is now invading her personal space. Something which is making her incredibly uncomfortable. A snarl settles in my chest, no way in hell. Feeling more nervous than I can ever remember I walk over to Isabella and the cockroach that is Newton. Isabella spots me as I get closer, if I were human my heart would be all but flying out of my damn chest right now. I may not have the racing heart or the sweaty palms but I do have the accelerated breath. Christ. I am actually going over to her. Don't make an ass of yourself Whitlock. Newton eventually spots me, anger seeping in along with his lust for Isabella.

**'**_What do **you** want Hale?'_ Newton says to me, and with a glare at that. Wow. Newton's got a pair after all, or more like a death wish.

There was a flash of anger from Isabella, but I smiled in what I was praying to be in a reassuring manner. Her heart stuttered a little. I would be doing an internal happy dance if it weren't for the fact that it could be because I'm designed to lure in my prey and realistically speaking that is what Isabella should be.

'_Hi, you're Isabella Swan right.' _That's the first thing I have to say to her?

STUPID! God damn it Jasper, of all the things to say you say the most obvious bloody thing. Damn it. That's the equivalent to turning around to her and saying "So...you're a girl, and I'm a boy" you pillock. Emmett's most likely shattering his god damn ribs for laughter at this. Glancing over my suspicion is confirmed, Rosalie is sympathetic whilst Emmett looks like he'd die from suppressed laughter, if he wasn't already dead that is. A hand appears in front my eyes, a feminine hand...Isabella's hand...shit. Now you're zoning out right in front of her. Turning my attention I find a concerned look on Isabella's face whilst Newton is smirking. Yep. He's definitely a dead man walking if I revert back to humans.

_'Is everything alright?'_ Isabella asks, concern colouring her voice.

Her voice was...even better than the first time I heard it...my god I'm gong Carey Grant chick flicks here. What is she doing to me? Shit. Answer. ANSWER!

_'Yes. Everything's good, just thought my sister was trying to get my attention for a second.'_ I reply, somehow recovering quickly from my stupor. Wow.

That was actually a decent and intelligent sentence.

'_Well, in answer to your question, yes I am Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. You're Rose's twin brother Jasper right.'_ She replies, a small coy smile playing on her lips.

I'm buying Rosalie a Ferrari for this.

'_Yeah...'_ I couldn't think of what else to say after that.

CRAP! Awkward moment coming up...I suddenly noticed the book in her hand. One of my favourites.

_'Shakespeare, you read his work much?'_ Isabella's eyes glanced to the book in her hands and back to me, an adorable blush coming to her cheeks.

Everything was going great, that is until Newton had to open his mouth.

'_Going to start sprouting some of that crap to try and get Bella to bang you Hale?'_

At his comment was not only vulgar but extremely offensive to both myself and more importantly Isabella, whose face flushed with sheer anger and embarrassment. I have thought it before I know but Michael Newton is definitely a Dead. Man. Walking for this. Glancing to my siblings and Carlisle and Esme, whom followed through on their promise to chaperone, are looking and feeling equally enraged, offended and shocked. Emmett looks ready to kill.

_'Mike! I can't believe you just...how DARE you...'_ Isabella's angry voice snapped my attention back to her.

Both myself and Newton were caught off guard by her sudden outburst. Isabella looks like she wants to continue but is too angry to do so. Huh, interesting. As I remember Rose telling us that her new best friend was rather shy, quiet, selfless with a almost go with the flow attitude. Pride is radiating from Rosalie, looks like Isabella is coming out of her shell. Newton is dump enough to just stare at her shocked and in an almost clueless like state on what to do next. However before I can say anything a huff comes from this beautiful girl before me and she walks away anger almost burning me.

_'This is your fault Hale'_

Turning back to Newton I realised that this guy really was seriously lacking his brain, if he actually had one to begin with that is. Time to scare this child. Just don't kill him. Yet. Closing the distance I almost snarl at him.

_'Mike, I understand that you don't have that much experience in talking to ladies...'_ My Southern drawl was starting to seep in, something that I have to work hard on to prevent.

But when I am this angry it is rather difficult to accomplish. I see the fear starting to set in with Newton. Good.

_'...but if you **ever** say something as offensive as what you've just said in the presence of **any** lady again. Well. It won't just be me you're dealing with. Understand?'_ As my words truly sink in I feel Emmett's protection of Isabella coming through loud and clear, even Carlisle and Esme are feeling protective of her and today is the first day they've even laid eyes on Isabella.

Newton seems to loose his voice at my words, so instead of being the cocky little punk he tried to be. Newton just runs off with his tail between his legs.

_**-TIME SKIP-**_

Shit! Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! How the hell did this happen? No I know how this happened, Emmett and his God Damn ideas is how this happened. Wanting to remember the buzz of being completely wasted and Isabella chose that moment to walk in making me loose control of my ability. Something that hasn't happened since I was turned. She's going to be pissed. Scratch that Isabella's going to set my dick a light for this.

Sitting in the corner of the bedroom I stare at this sleeping beautiful angel. Whilst silently adding up the list of people that are going to kill me. Let's see, there's Isabella herself, the Chief of police...dare say Isabella's mother will fly out for her own round of kill the idiot that listened to Emmett f**king McCarty Cullen. I'll be sure to kill Emmett first though, before Rosalie beats me to it. Isabella's breathing and heartbeat pick up...she's waking up OK. Here we go. Time to face the music I guess. I watch transfixed as this Goddess stretches her body but then she sees it and freezes, Isabella bolts up straight and it doesn't take long for those chocolate brown eyes to find me.

_'What. Happened?'_ Her voice was low and deadly, if I were human I'd be scared shitless...

Oh who the hell am I kidding. I'm a vampire and still scared shitless.

_'Well...you see...the thing is...'_ I'm STUTTERING?

Isabella's eyes flash in a rather dangerous manner...I'm actually terrified of a human girl. Emmett's gonna kill himself for good through laughter. Isabella raises her left hand to reveal the fending machine plastic flower ring I had given her.

_'Did we...get...m...married last night or is this a joke?'_ Isabella's voice was wavering. Hoping that this was a joke.

That hurt like hell I have to tell you...what the hell. Damn it I only spoke to her yesterday and it weren't even for very long. Why does it feel like my frozen heart just got shattered? _Because you're in love with Isabella you stupid dumbass._ Time to bite the bullet and tell her. Not that I'm in love with her, I've already registered myself as someone in need of an urn. Wait until the damn thing arrives first. The only consolation I have is that it will only be Rosalie that actually kills me, though it won't be for lack of effort on Isabella and her family's part.

_'We got married last night'_ I said as quickly and as painless as possible for her. That's when she fainted right there on the bed. Yep. My death is going to be slow and unbelievably agonizing.

**Author's Note: In relation to some of you having trouble understanding who is say what I have changed the set up a little. I hope this way makes more sense. Thank You for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Third Person's POV**

Rosalie and Emmett are lying in each others arms with nothing more than a sheet around them after once again enduring a night of their usual passionate love making. Emmett senses that something is on his wife's mind, looking down he finds a look of suspicion written there.

_'What's wrong baby?'_ The serious tone that is rarely used by Emmett grasps Rosalie's attention.

Turning to lie on her side, Rosalie gazes at her husband, her lover, her mate for a few moments before voicing what is bothering her. Though rather reluctantly, after learning of their siblings betrayal to Jasper the mention of those two always gets Emmett angry.

_'I'm worried about what Edward and Alice might be up to'_ Her timid yet deeply troubled voice causes Emmett to tense.

Yes. He, himself has been worrying about those two former siblings himself. Granted Carlisle and Esme have not officially kicked them out, but as far as Emmett is concerned they are no longer his family. Family do not betray another family member. Ever.

_'I've been wondering the same thing, whatever it is though there is no way in hell I am going to let them hurt Jasper any more.'_ Fierce protection oozed out of his voice.

Before the conversation can continue however Rosalie's phone shrieks around them, Emmett's playful annoyed pout causes his wife to laugh as she grabs her phone. The Caller ID tells her that it is her brother, Rosalie quickly accepts the call.

_'Yes Jasper.'_

_'Rosalie, you and Emmett need to come to my room right now.'_ Urgency was the only thing that could be heard.

Rosalie straightened becoming greatly afraid all of a sudden. What has happened?

'_Why? What's happened?'_ Hearing the fear in Rosalie's voice caused Emmett to be on alert.

_'Well...Isabella and I...sort of got married last night'_

There was silence. Rosalie looked to Emmett, her expression unreadable.

**Jasper's POV**

It took Isabella three minutes to wake up after fainting from the news, she didn't utter a word however as she wrapped the sheet around her and went to the bathroom. That was forty minutes ago and I'm starting to get worried, her emotions are completely off the charts. Far too many to cypher through so I took the only option that was available to me and called Rosalie. Now she is with Isabella in the bathroom whilst Emmett and I are sitting in the living room.

_'So...guessing the blushing bride is actually the royally pissed bride'_ Emmett's humour is the last thing that I need right now.

A growl comes from my chest, Emmett instantly raises his hands in defence. Before I could say anything however I heard Isabella's angry voice.

_'...Right now I am itching to kill either him or whatever dick spiked my soda the only thing that is stopping me from killing Jasper is that he is your brother'_ Yep. She's pissed.

Emmett was looking at me scared himself now. He knew that if Rosalie ever found out about his idea...well. It would be a very, very long time before he gets any **alone** time with Rosalie. Not that I'd mind...actually. Once the ban is lifted I'll have to book a seat on the next flight to Japan to avoid the lust. Then again maybe that won't be far enough. Wonder if NASA is looking for volunteers to live on the moon for a while. What Isabella said next I knew that Rosalie would be looking to me and Emmett for an answer.

_'Rose I don't understand what happened. I was perfectly fine until I came back from the rest room and then it was like I ran head long into a brick wall...I don't even have a hang over. It's like my drink wasn't even spiked apart from the blanks in my memory'_ Her voice was going back and fourth between certainty and uncertainty.

I think Rosalie has worked out I may have something more to do with this than I had originally stated. Her anger is telling me that much anyway.

_'Don't worry Bella we'll find out **exactly** what happened. Just take comfort in that Jasper would **never dare** take advantage of you. I'd kill him if he so much as jokingly thought of it.'_ Venom was seeping into Rosalie's voice.

Looking to Emmett I see and feel the panic that is starting to form.

_'You just take a nice hot shower and I'll order some room service for you'_ With that sentence from Rosalie you wouldn't believe the rage pulsing through her right now.

_'Thanks Rose, I was worried you'd be upset with me'_ There it was, that shy persona Rosalie had told us about.

There was understanding from Rosalie. Who is she and what has she done with my twin?

_'No. I'm not upset with **you** Bella. Enjoy you're shower'_ It didn't fail the attention of anyone the emphasis placed on the word _you_.

The door to the bathroom opens and closes, the sound of the shower starts. Rosalie suddenly appears in the doorway a very cold calculating look on her face. Wonder if I have time to engrave a tombstone.

_'Talk. Fast'_ Rosalie's voice was harsh yet calm.

Well. No time to engrave a headstone after all. I won't even have time to say a simple prayer, going by the look on Emmett's face he was thinking along the same lines as myself.

_'Well...you see...the thing is Rosie Baby. I **may** have asked Jasper to use his empathic ability to make me feel drunk.'_ Emmett's rush at getting the words out would have baffled a human.

Rosalie and I however heard it loud and clear. Her eyes sparked dangerously, if my sister were a dragon sparks would have shot out her nose. Rosalie turned her attention to me.

_'Here I was thinking that you were the more mature out of yourself and my husband. Explain to me what the hell you were thinking? Why didn't you stop it?'_ She wasn't completely tearing into me.

I didn't know if this was a good thing or not. A knock on the front door stops me from answering, I knew it was Carlisle and Esme, the lack of a heartbeat is a give away. Emmett instantly jumped to his feet to answer. Coward. Neither Rosalie or myself uttered a word until Carlisle and Esme entered, confusion being the dominate emotion.

_'And where exactly were our supposed chaperones?'_ It revealed how angry Rosalie was that she was scolding _our parents._

They shuffled a little before responding.

_'What's happened?'_ Carlisle's calming voice would normally help the situation. Not this time though.

_'You want to know what happened Carlisle. It seems that Emmett and Jasper decided to have a little fun with my twin's gift. As a result this idiot acting like a drunken idiot and now he and my best friend are married'_ Rosalie's eyes were still flashing as she spoke.

There was tension. Not even a Japanese sword would cut through it, glancing to Carlisle and Esme I find them looking at me with shock. Along with a look as if hoping I'd deny it, but I just nodded. Whilst our parents absorbed this information Rosalie went to the phone and ordered Isabella something to eat and something else. I was too busy wondering when Carlisle and Esme would unfreeze to ask Rosalie what else she was ordering for Isabella. Then again she'd most likely rip my head off.

Suddenly the sounds of the bathroom door opening has me on my feet looking towards the sound. Isabella stepped out, her intoxicating and powerful smell of flowers hitting us all hard. However I found it intriguing that despite her powerfully sweet aroma I am not tempted. What the hell is going on here? Everything is so confusing to me right now, and that hasn't happened in a very long time. How could I not notice her scent sooner? Or did I register it on some sub-conscious level and just starting to notice? Where in the hell is Peter when I need him? My phone vibrated in my pocket, digging it out I find that I have a text from the man himself. Speak of the Devil. Flipping it open I read his text.

_**Don't over think it Major, just do as Carlisle suggested and allow fate to lead you both.**_

_**Trust me. I'm looking forward to meeting Mrs. Whitlock soon.**_

_**Peter.**_

At the feeling of uncertainty, nerves and uncomfortable I look up to find that Isabella's eyes are on the room at large. Only knowing Rosalie enough to consider her a friend, and this is hardly the kind of situation where you want to meet your friends parents. Having married said friend's brother the night before. Mercifully Rosalie took charge of the situation.

_'Bella, your food will be here in about thirty minutes. This is Emmett, my idiot boyfriend, and my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle. Guys, this is Bella Swan. Though I suppose until these two come to a decision it's Isabella Hale.'_ Rosalie made sure to shoot daggers at me.

There was a short awkward silence. Until Emmett does what he does best, makes light of a tense situation.

_'BELLA-BOO! Welcome to the family.'_ Emmett's booming voice makes Isabella jump a little.

_'Oops. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. About damn time I had a baby sister, you like video games?'_ What? Did he just...

_'Course. Who doesn't.'_ Her sweet voice once again sucks me in.

I've GOT to get a hold of this. What is this power that she has on me? Once again my phone announces another text, looking down I expect it to be from Peter. But it isn't. It's from Eddie boy. Reluctantly I find out what the treacherous spineless coward has to say.

_**WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!**_

_**Do you have any idea what this is going to bring on us?**_

_**Deal with that pathetic human now before the Volturi find out about this.**_

_**We'll be there soon, TRY not to drain her dry.**_

_**Edward.**_

I stood there frozen apart from one thing running through my mind. _MINE!_ Glancing up to Isabella I realise three things, first I am not only in love with her...but I am fast realising that this woman before me in her fluffy white bathrobe is my actual mate. Second, I **have** to tell Isabella what I am and prayer she accepts me, hell I'll settle for a friend thing right now. If I haven't completely screwed up. Lastly, anyone **dares** threaten her life will suffer the consequences and there won't be no stopping me until every last threat is destroyed. Somehow, I think Isabella's presence had something to do with it, I manage to speak to Carlisle calmly.

_'Uncle Carlisle, can I talk to you for a second. Privately. It's important.'_ My voice was level enough, but I knew that the attitude I always used when serving under Maria was seeping in.

I take this brief chance to assess Isabella's feelings. She's curious and concerned.

_'Of course. Tell you what we shall leave the women to have their girl talk, Emmett'_ Towards the end Carlisle was using what we deemed the father tone. No arguments.

I wanted more than anything to kiss Isabella's cheek before leaving, but that would be disastrous. So I headed towards the door and waited for Carlisle and Emmett, it doesn't take long for them to join me. Closing the door behind him, Carlisle turns to find me shaking with suppressed rage.

_'What is it?'_ Concern was radiating from both of them, and I could feel it in that room where the woman I have just made my wife resides. Isabella's being the most powerful.

Unable to speak I show them the text. Emmett's rage almost crippled me when placed on top of my own rage, Carlisle was angry also but his concern was the strongest.

_'I am afraid they may be serious here.'_ His grave voice got my back up.

_'Are you telling me to...'_ My deadly calm demeanour was fading. Fast. Carlisle cut me off however.

_'No! I would never suggest such a thing. You're going to have to tell her Jasper. I am afraid that they will do something regardless, at least if Isabella knows the truth...she is somewhat prepared.'_ Carlisle's voice was turning from grave to anger.

His concern and anger battling each other. Emmett was just shaking. Carlisle saw this too, and took action.

_'Lets take this somewhere much more private'_ Carlisle takes Emmett by the upper arm to help him reign in control, my power seems to be useless on Emmett at the moment, however I know better through experience to not attempt to calm him when he is this angry.

Five minutes later the three of us are in the nearest forest and Emmett is doing some exterior decorating. Me, I took my rage out on a couple of animals wanting to feed to ensure Isabella is as safe as possible when around me. Now that most of my anger had been released in a rather violent manner I became more and more attuned to the this pulling sensation in my chest. Pulling me back to Isabella.

_'EMMETT! Enough before you tear up so many that you attract human attention'_ Carlisle, yelling. That's a new one. Emmett stops but he is still angry.

_'There are some bears in a cave ten miles west that you could rough up'_ I had purposefully left the bears alone knowing that only a bear would do the job in getting Emmett to realise his anger.

With that he shot off with the intent to kill. Carlisle and I look to each other sensing that this was going to be a while. Something just came back to mind.

_'Carlisle, where **were** you and Esme last night?'_ My question made him freeze.

Oh God. What the hell did these two do last night?

_'Well...we...kind of got caught up in something.'_ Carlisle's embarrassment levels were so high that I dare say if it were possible he'd be beet root red.

Was. He. _Serious?_ Carlisle and Esme acted more like teenagers than me and Isabella last night. At least we didn't do anything that those two, Emmett and Rosalie would have last night.

_'Nice chaperoning there Carlisle. I'm sure Chief Swan will appreciate the watchful concern you have for his daughter.'_ For the first time since last night I was laughing.

_'Says the one that has **married** his daughter last night whilst she was highly intoxicated'_ Carlisle's smirk and reminder stops the laughter in its tracks.

CRAP! If this was the 1800's I would have been strung up by the neck for this. Good thing I can't die anymore...unless Chief Swan has a flame thrower in the house. A snapping twig has me spinning around and dropping into a crouch ready to strike. However the snapping twig was coursed by Emmett.

_'Ease up man, then again. What the hell are we going to do about those two?'_ Emmett snarled out the question whilst a fierce need to protect his little sister came out.

_'Good question. I think any chance of reasoning with them is not on the table'_ Reasoning with them. Wait Carlisle just said that _wasn't_ an option. Interesting.

_'So then what? They've made their views on Bella-Boo clear, and I'm sure she's had visions of Bella from the get go here.'_ Alice's visions. Emmett had a point if they saw Isabella as...no. I can't even think that way towards her.

Visions...how do we buy time? If the Volturi learn of this before Isabella's not told of vampires and offered the choice they won't hesitate to kill her. They didn't want me to be happy it was a simple as that, perhaps I do not deserve to be happy after everything that I did when I served with Maria. For the third time this morning my phone vibrated, looking at the ID I find that it is from Peter. Flipping it open I read getting the sense that I am not going to like this. Great, Peter's Yoda shit is rubbing off on me.

_**Charlotte and I are on our way, we'll be in Forks two hours after you get back.**_

_**Your hunch is right. Mental 1 and Mental 2 up to no good, that's all I'm getting at the moment.**_

_**Keep an eye out until we meet in Forks.**_

_**Peter.**_

_'One of them?'_ Emmett's snarl breaks through my musings.

_'No. Peter, seems our hunch is right. Those two are up to no good, Peter and Charlotte are on their way to Forks right now. They'll be there two hours after we get back from this school trip'_ If anything I think I am even more stressed out right now.

I still need to talk to Isabella about last night and see what she wishes to do...I wonder if she'll consider the two of us staying married for a little while. Not that my hopes are high.

_'We need to get back before we're missed.'_ Carlisle was right, we couldn't hang around here much longer now with arousing suspicions.

It took the three of us all but ten minutes to meet up with the girls in the café I saw that Isabella looked and felt more relaxed than when I left. I also spot shopping bags, seems Isabella has already been subjected to shopping with the Cullen women. Boy did she look beautiful wearing a knee length denim blue skirt, ballet flats, a white vest top with a long sleeve sheer top over it.

As myself, Emmett and Carlisle take our seats I notice Newton glaring at me. He really is stupid. I was hit with jealousy from Newton and the gossip Queens Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, I feel anger coming from Rosalie. I was about to ask when I heard Mallory and Stanley talking, fortunately it's too low for Isabella to hear.

_'Can you believe that **she** is sitting with the Cullens? What is so special about Bella Swan? She isn't even pretty.'_ Mallory's words enraged me just as effectively as the text I received from that arrogant mind reading prick I once called my brother.

How could anyone deem Isabella as anything less than beautiful? But then as I search their emotions...there is nothing more than jealousy and anger towards Isabella, jealousy for her beauty most likely; and achieving something they believed to be impossible. Befriending a Cullen. They'll more than likely spontaneously combust if they learn that Isabella and I pulled a typical Vegas stunt last night. Speaking of that doorman had been feeling sickening lust towards her throughout the ceremony. I had to get Isabella and myself away from these...poisonous girls before they same something loud enough to upset her.

_'Isabella...'_ My southern drawl seeps through as Isabella turns to look at me.

_'Do you want to take a walk with me?'_ I found myself mentally screaming and praying for her to say yes.

A small smile comes to her lips, as nerves set in. What is she nervous about?

_'Yes I would'_ A blush comes to her cheeks as she says this. Adorable.

The two of us stand, being the gentleman that my human parents and place in history raised me to be, I offer my arm. Which Isabella accepts. Mentally there is a giant party being thrown at this simple act on both our parts. It is by receiving looks of pure shock from everyone that in the café from Forks, that Isabella and I head off for our walk. Whilst for the first time since before I enlisted to serve in the civil war I would swear that my insides are filled with butterflies. Another perk to being a vampire, you can't unintentionally throw up through nerves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Jasper's POV**

We walked in a silence that was surprisingly tense free, though I knew that this wouldn't last long. Especially when we reach the subject about what happened last night, though I am extremely thankful to Isabella's faith in my gentleman conduct to not take advantage of her. Still to be safe, I best make that clear when she asks, I don't need the talent of my ex-wife, former brother or Peter to know that she will. Glancing to the sky I see nothing but cloud, not that I expected anything less, instead of Alice, I now get my daily whether report from Peter. Once we stepped out of the hotel the awkward silence set in. Perfect. OK Whitlock think. Think. Park.

_'Why don't we go talk in the park?'_ Isabella looks at me with her head cocked to one side as though replaying my words in her head.

_'Would that constitute as somewhere we can have a private conversation?'_ Her nerves were starting to pick up, as was Isabella's heartbeat.

She had a point. We couldn't very well go to the main park. Surely there was somewhere we could go where we wouldn't have people from school that are here running into us or knocking on the door. I spot a picnic area that looks deserted.

_'What about there?'_ I point to the picnic area, following my arm Isabella's eyes find it before turning her attention back to me.

_'OK, I overheard Mike talking to Tyler, they're gonna go to the beach here. We just have to avoid them seeing me'_ Anger came to Isabella's eyes as she mentioned Mike's name. In truth I am rather pissed about what happened myself.

The two of us set off for the picnic area, I notice that her arm is still linked with my own. Something which has me grinning mentally like a maniac. As we walked I noticed that Isabella is klutz, I wonder how many times she would have fallen down were it not for our linked arms.

Isabella sits down at the picnic table and I sit opposite her. Not wanting her to feel crowded. First conversation without the chance of Newton interfering...I don't remember it being so difficult to form words in the presence of a lady before. Then again I was so keen on impressing a lady before, and I still need to tell her what I am and what I can do. Damn. My power's going to make her pissed, I'm sure of it. There was silence for a little while.

_'Are we going to talk about our getting married and what happens next or continue to sit here in awkward silence?'_ Isabella's voice came out a bit breathy, hoping to get this conversation over and done with.

So was I actually. Shifting my weight a little I take a deep breath.

_'Isabella...I'm gonna be honest here..._' Before I could continue she stopped me.

_'Bella please'_ There was a small smile threatening to break, but I heard her heart rate pick up when I said her full name.

_'Bella, in all honesty I would like to **not** get a divorce'_ Rip the band aid off quickly. Her heart sped up at that.

_'Er...OK. My Dad's going to shoot you dead for this so can I ask why before he makes his only child a widow.'_ There was concern flooding her voice. But she wasn't objecting. Yet.

_'Well...I'm not saying that we have to stay married if you don't want to. We can just get an annulment.' _I couldn't prevent the pain that I was feeling in regards to that idea seeping through.

_'Right. Forget about that option'_ Either I'm the first vampire to start hearing things, or Isabella...Bella isn't liking that idea either.

_'If you want we could...wait a while. Get to know each other first.'_ The idea sounded insane as I said it.

What the hell was I thinking suggesting this? I'm going to get Carlisle to examine my brain after this.

_'What like an arranged marriage without the arranged part?'_ There was uncertainty in Bella's voice.

But damn if that wasn't my idea placed in a more simple manner that made sense. How could this be so difficult?

_'Basically yeah.'_ I was sounding more lame by the minute here.

_'That sounds...like a smart thing to be doing I suppose. Though my dad is going to try and shoot you I'm sure of it'_ If she was joking, then it was good. I felt nothing but uncertainty.

Bella shivers a little from a fierce blast of wind. Removing my jacket, though it wouldn't really offer much warmth, I get up and walk around to Bella.

_'Here.'_ She looks at me whilst taking the jacket with a grateful smile.

_'Thank you. But what about you?'_ Her concern coursed my stone heart to feel like it was swelling.

_'I'm good. Can't go having my wife become an ice sculpture'_ I teased with a smirk, Bella's response was a playful scolding look my way.

As Bella puts my jacket on droplets of rain begin to fall on the picnic table. Perfect.

It takes us a matter of minutes before we're back in the hotel, just as a flash of lightning illuminates the fast darkening sky outside. Bella's arms wraps around one of mine, fear taking hold of her. Her eyes turn to me as a blush colours her cheeks once more.

_'Sorry. Thunder storms always unnerve me a little.'_ Unnerve her. Her heartbeat is going a bit faster than an unnerved pace.

But like the gentleman I have been raised to be I say nothing. What would I even say anyway? That my hearing her rapid heartbeat is telling me a different story? That wouldn't go over too well. She realises her grip from my arm and is about to step away, but my need to make Bella feel safe courses me to wrap an arm around her shoulders pulling her close to my body. Relief shoots through me is that my emotions or Bella's?

Once we returned to our hotel room Bella and I spent the rest of the day talking. Or rather playing twenty questions. Though eventually we just ended up talking ask the occasional question here or there, I was beyond relieved to learn that Bella and I had a lot of interests. However Bella also noticed that I wasn't eating any of the food we ordered from room service...looks like it's getting close to tell her what I am. Oh this is going to go over well. Whilst Bella ate dinner I called Carlisle and then Emmett, reinforcements. Though to Bella it may well feel like they are wanting a taste themselves.

Opening the door I am hit with a wall of nerves from my family. Not helping.

_'It'll be OK sweetie'_ Esme's motherly reassuring tone is all I needed to get this done.

Don't get me wrong I'm still dreading this. But Carlisle's words come back to me when I first laid eyes on Bella. The five of us go into the living room where Bella is sitting at the table finishing her dinner. Her whole body tenses sub-consciously sensing that this is serious.

_'Everything OK Jasper'_ God I love how my name passes from her lips.

It's confirmed. I'm a hopeless romantic. Wow. I've become a chick.

_'There's one pretty important thing I need to tell you Bella, and it concerns all five of us'_ I would definitely be on the verge of a heart attack through fear of her rejecting me when she learns the truth.

Everyone is extremely tense. I can't do this...what if this is the last time I ever see her. But I have to. She deserves to know, I want her but I cannot have her in my life if the whole thing is based on a lie. Emmett grips my shoulder in support. Never knew my brother to be so...serious.

_'OK, you're starting to freak me out here. What's going on?'_ Her emotions confirmed her words.

Rip off the band aid.

_'OK, this isn't a easy way to say this so here it is. We're vampires Bella.'_ My nervous words were met with silence.

No words were spoken. The only sounds that could be heard was the sound of breathing, and Bella's heartbeat. After what felt like forever I cocked my head to one side analysing Bella's emotions. There was shock, confusion and disbelief. Please say something. Please.

_'Vampires.'_ One word in a tone far too even for the others to know what she was feeling.

Eventually she looks to me. To all of us.

_'Is that in the literally sense or the "I've watched Dracula so much I think I'm a vampire"?'_ Her question was valid.

Thankfully Carlisle took her question.

_'In the literally sense. We understand that this is a shock and extremely difficult to belief to be true but we are more than happy to answer any questions you have Bella'_ I was amazed at the fatherly love Carlisle was feeling towards Bella already.

_'Vampires are real...prove it.'_ There it was. The proof part of this conversation.

Walking over to her, swallowing back the nerves that were threatening to choke me, bending down I lift the chair with Bella in it. One handed. Her hands grip the side of the chair, as a result I quickly place the chair back on the floor. Bella shot off of the chair and was staring at me wide eyed, my frozen heart felt like it was breaking until I sensed that there is nothing more than shock and more disbelief. No Fear. Yet.

_'Bella?'_ Emmett's voice pulls Bella's eyes towards him.

I watch her eyes widen, looking around I find that Rosalie has her husband stealing a piggy back ride, and aside from annoyed, Rosalie doesn't seem phased.

'_Get off of me before you give my best friend a heart attack' _Instead of waiting for a response Rosalie just tosses his ass on to the sofa.

Looking back to Bella I find that her eyes are still fixed on Rosalie. Cautiously I moved towards Bella and I take hold of her hand. Bella's eyes snap to me before I bring her hand to my still beating heart. Tears form in her eyes, instead of fear sadness seeps to be taking hold of her. No. No, no, no. Not sadness. Well at least it isn't fear.

_'We'll leave you two to talk for a few minutes before we answer any more of Bella's questions.'_ Carlisle's soothing voice only just registered to me.

The four of them leave as I guide Bella to the sofa. The two of us sit down and I feel like I might choke as a tear slides down from her cheek.

_'So...aside from immortality...what does this mean?_ Her head was bowed down as though trying to protect herself.

Bringing my finger to her chin I raise her head so that I could see her eyes. Seeing the tear leak I use my thumb to brush it delicately away.

_'The only thing it means is that you know one of the most important things about me. The other can wait.'_ I hated that she was feeling so sad.

_'But aren't there rules or something?'_ She had to ask that didn't she.

Bite the bullet. Seen as how I'm going to more than likely swallow one compliments of Chief Swan.

_'Yes. The rule is to either...kill the human or turn them. But that decision is yours and yours alone Bella, I will leave if you want me to and just watch from the shadows to make sure you stay safe. But if you decide to become a vampire it will happen when you're ready. Not a moment before...unless you're fatally injured'._ I was going to remain honest with Bella. At all times.

_'How long do I have to think about it?'_

_'As long as you want Bella'_ Something like this I will not rush her on.

Whatever she decides I will respect and make damn sure she remains safe at all times. I give Bella a few minutes to process this information before we continue. Five minutes later Bella seems to have adjusted to what I have told her.

_'Want me to bring the others back so we can answer your other questions?'_

Bella nods and I reluctantly leave her to get my family. I didn't have to go far, turns out they were standing around near the door into the corridor but didn't go outside. They are rather serious and worried.

Returning to the living room I find Bella gulping down some mineral water. The six of us sit down, I want to sit close to Bella but don't want to risk over stepping any boundaries. However it seems that my fear of forcing my company on her isn't necessary as Bella sits down beside me. I feel relief from Rosalie, clearly worried about what this whole thing will do to not only me but her new friend. Carlisle speaks first.

_'Ask away Bella.'_ His voice was gentle. I knew that it soothed Bella even more. I still prefer Isabella though to her shortened name.

Wonder if I could sway her.

_'How come you haven't...fed from...'_ The most obvious and morbid question rears its ugly head.

Carlisle smiles softly.

_'We hunt and drink animal blood, we have all made a conscious decision to not drink human blood'._ Well at least that part is out the way.

_'Makes sense I guess. Humans eat the meat, might as well put the blood to use'_. Emmett laughed at Bella's words.

The rest of us chuckled was Bella smiled shyly and blushed a little.

_'How many vampires are there?'_ Ah. Worried about meeting the wrong kind of vampire.

_'There are...well nobody actually knows I think. The biggest coven is the Volturi, they are the royalty of our world I guess you could say'_ There was an even tone but I knew that as Carlisle answered Bella's question he was worrying about what they would do should they learn of Bella's knowledge.

Just then my phone vibrated again. Grabbing it from my pocket I find that it is from Peter.

_**She's going to be OK Major.**_

_**Try not to worry so much, and for Christ's sake tell her that her new siblings say hello.**_

_**Rude.**_

_**Peter.**_

A chuckle comes from my lips getting everyone's attention.

_'Bella your new siblings say hello.'_ Confusion hits me from Bella. '_I have to other siblings if you will, Peter and Charlotte. A story for another time'_ Mercifully she accepts my answer.

If I told Bella now about everything I did when I was with Maria...well she'd definitely want nothing to do with me then.

_'Oh...okay. So...what did Hollywood get right?'_ She knew that the daylight rule was out due to having seen us outside frequently.

Emmett of course jumped at the chance to explain this.

_'I'LL take this question. Well you see Bella-Boo. Hollywood only got the speed, blood and strength right, the rest is what is more commonly known as complete fictitious bullshit.'_

_'Emmett Cullen watch your language'_

Bella giggled at the sight of a vampire being scolded like a child. Emmett just pouted.

_'OK...so how come I haven't seen either of you on days where there is sunlight?'_ Oh if Emmett could he would be blushing.

His head bowed to look at the floor whilst scratching the back of his head. It has to be the singular most embarrassing thing Emmett has been placed in. He mumbles what happens, but Bella didn't hear it.

_'Sorry Emmett but I didn't catch there. My human ears aren't as sharp as yours'_ A smirk was playing on her lips.

Looking up with a look of defeat on his face, Emmett takes a deep breath before saying...

_'We don't go out in the sunlight because we sparkle'_

Everyone was trying to not laugh. However Bella broke into hysterical laughter, this coursed everyone else to laugh Emmett just looked humiliated. Emasculated even.

_'Are you telling me that you Emmett Cullen are a walking diamond in the sun?'_

He just pouts. Bella attempts a very serious face, but fails.

_'I'm sorry Emmett. I am sure that you are one of the biggest bad-ass sparkling vampires there is when out in the sunlight'_ At this Emmett puffed his chest out.

_'Got that right Bella-Boo'_

Rosalie and Bella caught each others eye but never burst out laughing at his manly action. Me, I was almost certain that my ribs shattered from suppressed laughter at Emmett's actions. Before anyone can say another word Bella attempts to suppress a yawn as exhaustion sets in.

_'I think the rest can wait until tomorrow. We'll give you time to process everything that we've told you and come up with more questions'_ Carlisle was in a fatherly doctor type mode. The four of them stand up.

_'I moved all your stuff to this room Bella, it seems Newton tried to get into your former room last night'_ Rosalie's word were coated with anger at that twerp's actions.

I look to Emmett to find that he is considering how best to kill that idiot child and avoid detection. All in good time.

_'Thanks Rose. Do we HAVE to...?'_ Bella's words are cut off by a smirking Rosalie.

_'Yes. We do, it will help you to relax. Goodnight sis'_

_Night Rose. Night guys'_.

Soon as the others left Bella went to get ready for bed. Guess there was one more thing that I needed to tell her before I reveal I am an empath and possibly kiss goodbye any chance I have with my wife...weird concept. Wooing my own wife.

_'I'm going to kill Rosalie.'_

Bella's voice coming from the bathroom has me curious. Why on earth would she...sweet mother of GOD! Stepping out of the bathroom I find Bella standing there looking rather embarrassed and nervous in a pale blue silk nightgown. I'll have to give Rosalie the heads up on Bella's plans to kill her. Bella shifts her weight nervously.

_'Er...so sleeping arrangements...'_ I safe her face from staying red for the rest of her natural life.

_'We don't sleep. Vampires I mean. Ever.' _My words shocked her a little.

_'Wow. I honestly don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. On the one hand when you travel there isn't any need to stop, but then you can never escape reality for a set period of time'_ How is this woman so calm about this?

Before I can ask Bella goes into the bedroom and slides under the covers of the freshly made bed. Me, I come to stand in the doorway I knew that she wasn't ready. I had gathered that much from how relieved she was when I managed to tell her, through sheer embarrassment on my part, that nothing happened. Well except for one hell of kiss, that upset her. But it was because she couldn't seem to remember it happening, and wasn't by any means an insult to me.

_'So...what are you going to be doing whilst I sleep?'_ I smile at her question.

_'I'm sure I can find something. Might go scare the crap of Newton, he'll just think it's a realistic nightmare.'_ Bella frowned.

_'No you won't. If anyone is getting him back for what he said when we got here it's me.'_ Now I was intrigued. Moving closer I sit on the end of the bed.

_'Really. How?'_ She pouts.

_'Well I don't have to decide right this second do I?'_ She had a point, yet again.

_'Would you like some help planning a little revenge? I'm sure Emmett would love to help, he is the prankster of the family.'_ A devilish smirk came to her lips.

Damn that's sexy.

_'I'll think about it. But right now. I would like to sleep.'_

I just smile.

_'Goodnight. Mrs. Hale'_

My words whilst making me feel beyond ecstatic, had the same effect on Bella. Then again I could just be projecting again without knowing it, whilst another blush came to Bella's cheeks.

_'Goodnight Mr. Hale'_

Leaving the bedroom I watch Bella get comfortable for a second before I close the bedroom door softly. Walking to the sofa I throw myself down and stare at the ceiling. When Bella woke up this morning I was certain that she'd scream until she lost her voice. Demanding a divorce and calling her father to administer a restraining order, which I would have respected whilst my frozen heart shattered into a billion pieces. But my fears so far were misplaced. I know that she'll be pissed though when Bella learns of my power. My phone vibrating in on the table snaps me out of my musings, it was a phone call. I accept only to hear a voice I really, **really **didn't want to hear on the other end.

_'Major Whitlock, What is this I hear about you telling a human of our existence?_

My entire body froze in place. If it were beating my heart would have most definitely stopped dead in its tracks. A red haze began to form over my eyes as I realised immediately whom is behind this phone call. The God of War is rattling the bars of his cage, itching to be let out.

_'Hello to you too Aro'_

I am going to **KILL** Edward and Alice.

**Author's Note: I know, I am incredibly cruel. But I am to be even more cruel, for you will all have to wait two weeks until the next post. Thanks for reading. I will be sure to devise what is to happen next whilst in my absence.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5.**

**Third Person's POV**

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett are in a room four doors down from Jasper and Bella's room. The four of them are discussing how great they think Bella is and how well she is taking everything. That is until Carlisle's phone rings out, he finds that it is Jasper. This isn't good. He quickly accepts the call.

_'What's happened son?'_ Carlisle's concerned voice didn't even register as it wasn't his son on the phone.

_'Wrong Dr. Cullen. Jasper isn't here right, can you guess who is?'_ The thickness of the southern drawl. The authority in the voice, the tone. Carlisle knew damn well whom it was.

_'Major. How may I be of services to you this evening?'_ Carlisle's eyes were on his family.

All three of them tensed. This isn't good.

_'You and your family can get back to this room right now. It seems that your two other children have informed the Volturi of my mate'_ Now Carlisle was pissed.

_'We'll be right there Major.'_ The two oldest vampires in this coven hang up.

Rosalie and Emmett are already out the door and on their way to the Major's room. Esme and Carlisle swiftly join them. By the time they get there the door is open and the God of War is standing there like the force he is glaring, anger clearer than glass for them to see. They had been told by Jasper many times in the past that if his, for all intense and purposes, alter ego should ever make an appearance to drop to their knees slowly and take up the submissive position. Which they all do.

_'Get in here.'_

His order wasn't questioned, the four of them get to their feet and enter. Carlisle is the last to enter, and there is one thing he knows for certain as he closes the door with an ominous snap. Alice and Edward will most definitely pay for **this** betrayal in a way far more...vicious than when their adultery came to light.

_'Shut the door Dr. Cullen'_

He knew better than to make the Major wait. Trying to compose his own fear and anger Carlisle closes the door after making sure that no humans are in the corridor. This is bad.

**Major's POV**

Hearing that demented old timers sneering hypocritical voice always has pissed me off to no end. Why I never went there to show those fools a thing or two about actual leadership is beyond me. No wait. Now I remember, that lying manipulative, controlling pixie seeing whore is the reason. She made her _Jazzy_ appear, sickening. The only thing that is currently keeping me grounded is the sound of my true mate's heartbeat, Jasper is terrified that our actions will drive her away but I know better. The pull in my chest has already took action, so I dare say it is the same for Isabella, Isabella...far better than Bella. Her safety is the one thing the two of us will always agree upon.

_'Well Jasper, you have been a naughty boy haven't you'_

Condescending prick. Boy. _ME?_ Then again this idiot whose eyes are far bigger than his stomach is three thousand, Carlisle is a child to this pillock.

_'Wrong Aro. This is the God of War.'_

I was pleased to here nothing but a deafening silence on the other end. Good. Now he knows who it is he'll be dealing with, and I am not a vampire to f**k around with.

_'My apologise Major, but recent information has us concerned...'_

A growl came from my chest.

_'My mate is no concern of yours. If she desires it she shall be turned I will not force her to decide'_

_'Your mate'_ Disbelief was colouring his voice.

What has that pixie bitch told him?

_'Yes Aro. My **true** mate. Is there a problem with that?'_

You say yes old man and I'll have your head roasting on a pyre by the end of the week.

_'I am confused. Alice is here...'_ My growl cuts him off.

_'Perhaps Aro you should triple check the information that you have been receiving from her and Edward. You'll find that the two of them are rather talent in conspiring. That and they know each far better than they should'_

The seed is planted, hopefully this will buy me enough time to warn Isabella of what is to happen. But they can send whomever they want. I'll send them all back in Urns if they dare harm what is mine.

_'I see. Well...I shall keep them here whilst I send Marcus to you to access the situation'_

Another growl from my chest. Isabella stirs a little.

_'There is **no** situation on this end Aro. But go ahead and send Marcus, just make sure he has members of the guard that have a brain.'_

I do not wait for a response but hang up before calling Carlisle.

Not ten minutes later the four of them are here, anger and worry the main emotions. The five of us are sitting around the living room.

_'It seems that the Seer and mind reader have somehow managed to deceive Aro's talent, they have been keeping crucial information from him.'_ Emmett snarled in anger.

Isabella stirs again.

_'Any ideas on their next step Major?'_ The Doctor has a good head on his shoulders.

Too bad he blindly followed those two for so long.

_'Marcus is to visit so that he can **access the situation** from this end.'_

_'Major, I understand that you need to project you mate and we shall assist in any way we can. But perhaps it would be more tactical to bring Jasper back, you do not want to scare her accidentally.'_ Once again he had a point.

For Isabella, I shall return control Jasper.

**Jasper's POV**

Coming back to my senses I am beyond relieved to know that I haven't spilled any innocent blood. I don't think I could bare to look Bella in the eyes ever again, but first things first. Dealing with this situation.

_'Jasper?'_ Carlisle's voice snaps me out of my fears.

_'I need a plan B ready to go just in case this visit from Marcus doesn't go in our favour. How long left of this trip?'_

Emmett answers my question.

_'One whole day, we leave the day after tomorrow.'_ He was pissed.

_'OK...Peter and Charlotte will need to be there **before** us, the more time we waste the less prepared we are and that places Bella in even more danger.'_ The Major was locked in his cage but I could still feel the level headed views.

_'We need a cover story ready to go, Bella's on the fast track but that only buys us a few days cover.'_

Rosalie knew where I was going.

_'Girl weekend, me and Bella could say we're scouting collages...fake some kind of accident.'_

Determination and rage was pulsing through her. She couldn't believe that the betrayals towards me just kept on coming from those two. It was seriously pissing me off just to think their names right now, and I need to stay focused. For Bella if for nothing else.

_'Carlisle perhaps the two of us should head to the Volturi show Aro the truth it may buy us more time.'_ Esme, the motherly concern was only focused on myself, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella.

I think its safe to say that she holds no concern for those two anymore. Carlisle sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

_'Yes. Perhaps we should, we will wait until Marcus arrives and escort him back. Hopefully it will be viewed as a sign of good faith. Jasper...what are we to do if we see them?'_

A growl came from my chest yet again.

_'Pretend you know nothing of what I intend to do. Though I won't blame you if you desire to have a more conventional chat with them.'_

Rosalie and Emmett smirked. Knowing that I meant if either Carlisle or Esme want to smack those two silly I won't blame them. Hell it would be consider a vacation compared to what I have running through my mind at the moment. Before another word can be said however I hear Bella's heartbeat being a lot closer than it should. Turning I find her standing in the doorway with that white fluffy bathrobe over her nightgown.

_'What's going on?'_ Her concern was higher than when we told her that we're vampires.

Only this time there is reason for the concern, a very real threat is on its way here. To meet Bella and if I don't act fast enough, she could die. Or worse. Be imprisoned at the Volturi castle for the rest of eternity...I shudder at what someone like Felix might do to this innocent angel if given half the chance.

_'Bella...darlin' you remember what Carlisle said earlier about the Volturi.'_ She nods. Here we go. '_One of the King's is on his way here. Or rather to Forks. To see you. They know about you, and that you're human'_

Bella's eyes widen before they roll into the back of her head. I am in front of her and catching Bella's limp form before she is anywhere near the ground. I look to my family, Carlisle joins my side instantly. I don't need Peter's Soda shit to know that this may very well get a hell of a lot worse before it gets better.

**Author's Note: I just the second managed to whip this together. Seems I was hit with inspiration for this chapter pretty quickly. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6.**

**Jasper's POV**

Five minutes of pacing and later Bella comes around, confusion being the first emotion. But that feeling swiftly fades however when the memories of what I told her about the Volturi come flooding back, Bella's fear almost chokes me and continues to rage through her until Bella's eyes find mine. Despite the drop in her fear, it still cruellest depths that hell beholds. The only thing that is currently helping me is that Bella isn't overcrowded by the others, whom have all retreated into the living room. Cautiously I move closer until I am sure that Bella's fear won't spike more, offering a small smile I sit down on the edge of her bed.

_'Jasper...what's going to happen when the Volturi get here?'_ Her attempt at being brave, although futile right now, made me love her even more. Is it supposed to be this fast?

Taking both her hands in mine I subconsciously begin to rub soothing circles onto her hands. This seems to calm Bella down even more.

_'They're sending the brother that is more...willing to hear us out. Marcus will and is the most willing to allow us to turn you ourselves before becoming severe. Unless something gives him reason to become more...aggressive, which is unlikely. However the guards that he will be bringing are another story. The guards of the Volturi are less than...moral, actually I don't think any of them know how to spell the damn word.'_ My little joke granted me a wary smile.

Taking an unnecessary deep breath I decide that if there is ever a time to tell Bella about my gift and the gift of other vampires. It's now.

_'You see...Marcus has a gift that allows him to see bonds between people. This is all we need to gain the advantage of having him hear us out. You are already so connected to Rosalie that I think she's about ready to adopt you as a sister. Hopefully it will buy us time to think of what to do next, but we're already planning on an emergency plan B encase something...goes wrong.'_

Bella was silent for a few moments to process what I have just told her. Whilst my none beating heart felt very tight with the fear of what will happen once I tell her of my gift.

'_But couldn't that go against us too? Rosalie and I...well I feel like we're sisters already but I have only just met everyone else.'_

Shit! Bella had a point there. A knock on the door prevents my mind from going completely insane.

_'Come in.'_

The door opened and Carlisle entered with a small smile. Oh I hope he has something here.

_'Sorry to interrupt but in regards to what you just said Bella, it won't matter.'_

Now I was the one that was confused. Carlisle moves further into the room & sits down in a vacant chair. Bella and I exchange confused looks.

_'Want do you mean Carlisle?_'

I wasn't in the mood for the long way of things. Neither was the Major, then again he never has been one for patience.

_'Allow me to explain, you see Marcus's gift is of such magnitude that if two complete strangers were to come across Marcus he would instantly know if they're lives are to be connected or not. So even though you have only met the rest of us Bella that won't matter, in fact it would make the bonds stronger.'_

Damn. It's times like this where I wish I could knock back a shot of Jack Daniel's. However Bella was still concerned.

_'What about my dad?'_ Bella was unable to even try to hide her fear this time. In fact her voice shook.

_'Your father will be completely safe Bella, as long as he remains in the dark about vampires.'_

Bella let out a breath that I don't think she knew that she was holding. Bella's attention was on me now.

_'Do any other vampires have powers?'_

Here we go.

_'Yes. I do, I am empathic. I can feel and manipulate others emotions'._ Carlisle tensed, I tensed. Hell the remaining members of my family tensed too.

It didn't take long for Bella to realise the very thing that I knew she would work out. Anger shot through Bella so fast that it scared me a little, her health was at risk but I wasn't about to control her emotions right now.

_'Is there something else I need to know?'_

_'I'll leave you two alone'_

As Carlisle heads to the door I throw him a look of daggers. Coward. I turn my attention back to Bella.

_'Well...here's the thing. Last night I made everyone in the club feel drunk.'_

There was an intense silence. Eventually realisation hits her, lighting up Bella's chocolate brown eyes.

_'You didn't.'_

I was unable to say anything. That was more than enough confirmation for Bella to explode.

_'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?'_

Well colour my ass weak if I didn't cower from that. Even the Major was in the process of double locking the cage that he keeps himself in and throwing a blanket over his head.. Before I could answer however the door opens and Rosalie enters, literally dragging Emmett in by his ear.

_'Tell her. Now Emmett!'_

Emmett is one of the biggest men & vampire I have ever seen & he was cowering himself. Emmett mumbled his part, but only the vampires made sense of it.

_'Sorry Emmett I didn't catch that. I failed murmur in junior high.'_

Me, being stupid, chuckled at Bella's words. My reward? A glare that scared the shit out of me, well almost, and from Bella and Rosalie both.

_'I asked Jasper to get everyone drunk.'_

Bella looked to Rosalie, it was like a silent conversation. Something that had me nervous.

_'I kill Jasper whilst you kill Emmett?'_

_'Agreed.'_

Soon as Rosalie agreed she drags Emmett back out. Bella looked at me waiting for an explanation, something that I will be taking.

_'Before I beg can I tell you my story first. Of how I became a vampire.'_

Mercifully Bella nods. Taking a deep breath I launch into my story. Silently praying the whole time she'd choose to not go completely ballistic.

I tell her everything. Even the stuff that the manipulative butch and mind reading dick didn't know about. Throughout telling Bella my story, her emotions go back and fourth like a game of ping-pong. Anger, respect, admiration, sympathy & acceptance were the main ones. Thrown in with awe. How could she feel those things and towards _me?_ I am nothing more than a monster.

_'Bella, how can you be feeling respect for me? How can you be feeling anything that isn't short of repulsion and fear? Hell how can you stand to look at me?_

I had to know. This girl before wasn't anything like the rest of the people that knew the truth about me, with the exception of Peter and Charlotte.

_'Because I can see the remorse in your eyes. Hear the guilt in your voice, and you do everything you can to make amends for what you've done.'_

Her words had me freeze in place. When the rest of the family were told of my story they _tried_ to be understanding but mainly ignored the elephant in the room. But Bella, with that statement had just given me something that I never dared to have. Solace. Forgiveness. Peace of mind. I suddenly felt like I could breathe again, I felt lighter.

_'I do have a question though, well a lot actually but this one has been ebbing at me all day.'_

Questions. She could ask me anything she wanted.

_'Of course.'_

_'How come whenever you're angry you speak completely in your southern accent?'_

Did I do that? Huh.

_'I wasn't even aware of that, usually when I become angry...it's basically split personality there's me and then there is the Major. I did so as to maintain some form of sanity...my fake northern accent is because Rosalie and I are supposed to be twins, it's basically part of the façade.'_

This answer seemed satisfactory to her. Though I could swear I saw the wheels turning in her mind.

It was close to three in the morning when Bella finally went back into a peaceful sleep. Quietly leaving the room I joined my family in the living room where I found Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and a still existing Emmett sitting around. All of them looked stressed, and felt it too. I knew that they were desperately trying to work out what the plan should be if Marcus's guard go against any orders, or are in fact ordered to just kill Bella. This is something that was troubling me.

_'Carlisle, which members of the guard are going to be coming here with Marcus?'_

He leans forward, placing his now interlocked hands under his chin.

_'Difficult to say, but we need to be prepared for the possibility that Edward and Alice will be coming with him.'_

Snarls come from myself, Rosalie and Emmett. Those two will find themselves in urns within seconds. Suddenly, and once again, my musings are interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing. With reluctance I answer.

_'Hello?'_ This better not be Aro again.

**Author's Note: Good/bad? Sorry you all had to wait so long I was on holiday, however I have been working on my story whilst away from the computer. All opinions welcomed, thanks for reading and your reviews already.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Third Person POV**

_Volturi Palace, Volteera, Italy_

In a large stone chamber sit three of the palest men any mortal would ever see. Two dark haired men and a pale blonde, their names are Aro, Marcus and Caius, it is these three men that rule the vampire world.

Aro, the middle aged of the three & with the longest hair stands before his two brothers positively giddy with joy. The news he has received earlier today has scent him into a state of ecstasy. Learning that the Cullens have told a human about their world, and that they have no intentions of turning or killing this human is just what he needs to get the Cullen coven behind the Volturi walls for good. The golden goose has finally laid the mother of all golden eggs as fair as Aro is concerned.

_'Brothers, this human is what we've been waiting for to get the Cullens to serve us for good.'_

Marcus, the eldest, was uncertain. Caius however, the blonde and youngest, scoffs in annoyance. Aro looks to Caius.

_'You do not agree with me brother?'_

Caius scowls at the obvious condescending tone used by his brother. Aro knew full well that his young brother didn't agree with him.

_'No Aro, I do not. Let us just kill them all and be done with it.'_

Marcus couldn't stand to listen to such ignorance from his brothers. Caius especially, always quick for the violent choice.

_'Caius.'_ Marcus's voice gets their attention. '_My brother you do remember whom it is that is within the Cullen mists do you not? Major Jasper Whitlock & he stated to Aro that this human, this...Isabella is his true mate. To kill her would be to unleash the most powerful and skilled enemy within the vampire world, it is only through his humanity and need to avoid a further blood stained life that he has not joined us. To kill his mate is to kill us all.'_

His brothers froze like statues when he mentioned that this human is claimed to be the mate to the God of War. Aro had been informed by Edward and Alice that Jasper Whitlock is simply deluded and not to listen, but if Marcus views this to be a possible truth...

_'I shall go to the Cullens personally and access their relationship along with the truth'_ Marcus gets to his feet. _'One more thing, be sure to watch the mind reader and Seer closely, there is nothing short of the blackest bond between them, I doubt they have a sincere bone in their bodies.'_

With that said Marcus left.

**Author's Note: Short I know, originally this was to be part of the chapter that is to follow. But I decided to make it all one chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Jasper's POV**

_Forks_

The remaining time of our trip was spent telling Bella our stories & answering all of her questions. Right now we are on the bus back to Forks high & my mind is going over the call I had received from Peter the other night.

_Flashback: -_

_'Hello?'_ Better not be Aro again.

_'How is my little sis doing dumbass?'_ Peter. Pain in the ass Soda wannabe.

_'Sleeping. Where are you two?'_ I didn't mean to growl, really. But the last thing on my mind is to be screwing around. I had enough.

_'Easy Major. There's a serial killer running around Seattle so Char and I are on the hunt for the ass-hole, police aren't going to catch his ass. My gift is telling me that much, god damn Hannibal, granted it's a simple movie but still. Old Hannibal was a humanitarian compared to this guy.'_

Wow. Must be real bad...wait. Bella's father sometimes gets calls to assist the Seattle PD. Bella's going to go insane.

_'Peter, Bella's father is a cop, the Seattle PD call him for assistance sometimes if the case is bad enough. If Chief Swan goes to Seattle...'_

He cut me off.

_'Don't worry Major, I think the son of a bitch just shown up...yep. That's him alright, I smell it...Christ he's killed again. Excuse me brother, Char and I need to teach this prick who the **real** monsters are. We'll be in Forks within about two weeks just to ensure he isn't working with anyone.'_

With that he hung up.

_End of Flashback: -_

Whispers snap me out of my memory. This has been going for the last two days now, ever since Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley overheard some drunk guy that turned out to be mine and Bella's _wedding photographer_ shout a hearty congratulations on our marriage. Along with a rather crude comment that had me itching to put his ass in the ground, it was only Bella's sheer embarrassment and need to go back to her room that stopped me. My list of kills was going up.

Edward.

Alice

Mallory

Stanley

Newton

Drunk Photographer

And of course Maria if the bitch gets suicidal. I feel Bella tense beside me, I look down to find that she is looking and feeling so small right now. Screw it, slaughter the entire bus.

_'They're all staring aren't they._' Yep. I am most definitely slaughtering the whole bus for making her feel like this.

Her whispered words pulled painfully on my frozen heart. At the risk of loosing it completely I glance back to find that they are in fact staring, and without the decency to turn away with me looking back. Jesus Christ don't these stupid children have any sense of respect? Not to mention the whispering and staring is now being joined with obvious pointing. I turn back to Bella to ensure that their parents get their disrespecting infants back safely.

_'Yes'_

I growled the word out, and a chill shot through the entire bus. As though their actually senses kicked in telling them that there is something very dangerous to their health on board.

Bella's hand comes and takes hold of my left and begins to rub soothing circles on it. An action that instantly begins to calm me down. With my right hand I place it up on her right knee and start to rub circles on it, both of us calming the other down through this simple act; feeling like it is something we have done forever. Suddenly I wondered if we are moving too fast...interesting conclusion. We get married and don't even know each, and _now_ I worry that we're moving too fast.

Two hours later we return to Forks high, as we step off of the bus Bella quickly sees Chief Swan. The two of us silently part ways, and I can't help the feeling of uncertainty coming from me right now. Something isn't right.

For the remainder of the Spring Break there are two things that I realise. The first being that Bella is avoiding me, why? Second, my encounter with Chief Swan the other day made it completely clear that he knew of what happened between Bella and I.

_Flashback: -_

Waiting outside for the jewellery shop for Emmett, his and Rosalie's anniversary is on the horizon, I see Chief Swan walking down towards me. When his eyes find mine there is anger pulsing through him, shit. I forgot that Bella would have told him about this. It isn't long before he closes the distance between us.

_'Good afternoon Sir'_ It is my hope that as long as I remain polite I won't have to explain why his bullet didn't kill me.

Chief Swan scowls at me.

_'So. You marry my daughter in hope of what?'_

Thank GOD I am a vampire. Never thought I'd think that, but the look in the Chief's eyes reminds me of when I was human. Some idiot rich boy thought he could sleep with the local maid, get her pregnant and avoid consequences at the hands of her father. Boy was he wrong, turns out that half of the maidens in town had children by him, ended up almost being hung there and then but ran like hell. Never did find out what happened to him.

_'Chief Swan, Sir I promise you that despite our drunken stupor that I never did anything remotely disrespectful towards Bella. We have discussed in between us and have decided to, well as insane as this will sound, take things slow. If we learn that we aren't caring for each other in that way then we will divorce or an annulment and I hope that if that happens we will remain best friends'_ Whilst I silently die inside. Even though medically speaking I am dead, hell legally speaking I've been dead since1863.

My words seem to be what Chief Swan wanted to hear as he calms down. Interesting. What did Bella tell him exactly?

_'Well. You pass as someone that knows how to treat all women with respect, beside I can't really blame you any more than I can blame Bella. She told me about those college morons that spiked the punch everyone was drinking at the welcoming party the hotel threw for you.'_

Wow! I think I might buy Bella the biggest diamond this jewellery shop sells. Suddenly Chief Swan looked at me with even more seriousness.

_'Bella told Renee last night...Renee...disowned Bella._'

WHAT? Bella had told me on our last day all about how Renee and Chief Swan ran off at 18 got married and then had Bella. That hypocritically bitch. My anger clearly shown on my face.

_'Exactly...Bella seems to be...deep in thought. Give her some time to think through whatever the hell it is she needs to think about and let her come to you.'_

With that he left.

_End of Flashback:-_

That was six days ago and I am all but going out of my mind now. I want nothing more than to go to Bella and comfort her right now, however at Rosalie is with her right now. Suddenly my phone beeped to announce a txt. Looking at it I find that it is from Peter.

_**Sorry Major, this sicko was working with others.**_

_**Charlotte is pissed, so am I actually. Dick killed a child, don't tell Rosalie for the love of all that is holy.**_

_**So we'll be there with about two weeks now. Keep my lil sis happy else there's trouble.**_

_**Char's words not mine.**_

_**Peter.**_

No need to go telling me that one about Rosalie. Speaking of I suddenly hear Rose return from Bella's, I fly out of my room and rush downstairs. Arriving just as she enters the door looking concerned.

_'How is she?'_

_'She's confused, Bella is worried that her feelings aren't her own.'_ Rosalie's response wasn't something I was expecting.

WHAT? Rosalie, knowing me as well as she does, saw where my thoughts were going to head.

_'Bella knows that you wouldn't go manipulating **these** kind of emotions of your own volition Jasper. She thinks that this maybe...accidental.'_

Accidental? What **these** emotions? Bella has feelings for me? YES!

_'Do you think I should go talk to Bella now or wait for her to come to me like the Chief said?'_

Rosalie smiled that sisterly smile to me.

_'Go talk to her Jasper. Now.'_

With a smile I shoot out of the front door & into my Jaguar heading towards Bella's before any of the others could ask where I was going, or even what was going on. I have to go talk to my wife. At that thought the biggest, cheesiest grin spreads across my lips at the thought.

Ten minutes later I am standing on Bella's front porch, and suddenly feeling like I was human again with how nervous I was. The front door opens and there stands a Native American boy of around 15, he looked at me with instant dislike. Do I even _know_ this child?

_'Yes'_ That one word was said with so much disdain and annoyance that I was hating this child already. Who did he think he was?

_'Is Bella available?'_

Anger shoots through him. Hating this foolish man wannabe more and more...wait did I really just thing 'man wannabe'? I need to stop hanging out with Emmett.

_'No'_ His emotions are filled with blatant lying, not that I need my gift anyway.

I hear her heartbeat, smell her scent coming closer and closer.

_'Yes! I am, and I'll thank you to NOT open MY door Jacob. This ISN'T your house'_

Somehow I managed to fight off the smirk that was threatening to spread on my lips. That's my Bella. Wait! What? Get your head right Jasper. When Bella appears, her heart rate spikes as a smile appears. Shit no I'm nervous. Clearing my throat I keep my eyes on her, whilst silently wishing this...well there is no nice way for it, dick to vanish into thin air.

_'Can we talk?'_

To the anger of both myself, the Major and Bella this _child_ answers.

_'No. You can't talk to her.'_

Bella's eyes flashed. Dangerously at that, hell if I was scared of her reaction when I told her of my ability it is nothing compared to now. Note to self: NEVER talk on Bella's behalf without consulting her first. Hell not even then unless absolutely necessary.

_'Jacob. Why don't you piss off before you find yourself missing the use of your legs for a while.'_ The anger soaked through her voice.

Rosalie had always claimed Bella to be a peaceful violent free person. Rosalie and Emmett are banned from seeing Bella, then again this could just be the limit that this fool's gone and surpassed. Did this idiot listen? No. Instead he says something that had the Major screech worse than a Banshee in his cage.

_'Bella. Men are talking here, go do something useful, like your hair. It looks like you don't care, it's very unattractive.'_

He. Did. NOT!

CRACK!

Jacob falls to the floor holding his nose. I stop breathing, not that I desire this scum-bags blood anyway, still better safe than sorry. Suddenly the Chief of Police arrives along with another Native American, only this guy is older & in a wheel chair. Bella's eyes flashed to the Native American man.

_'Billy, I suggest you teach your son the proper way in which to speak and treat women. We've moved passed the days where men treated women like slaves and eye candy.'_

Pride was radiating off of Chief Swan, whilst both the Chief and this Billy were feeling complete anger and appalled at this dick's behaviour towards Bella. The one known as Billy looked at Bella with shame and remorse.

_'I am so sorry Bella for Jacob's behaviour, I assure you that I raised him far better than that. Or at least I thought I had, trust me his behaviour will be dealt with.'_ This man. I like.

**~~~~~_Time Skip~~~~~_**

Sitting on the swings in the only park that Forks has Bella and I are in the middle of that awkward silence. The one where you're not sure what to say simply because of something so important having happened between you. Chief Swan has also made it clear that he wishes to speak to me privately, once again, when I bring Bella home. Eventually Bella looks at me.

_'You've been avoiding me'_ WHAT!

The first time you're able to talk to her, really talk to Bella like you wanted and in private, and the first thing you say is something that states the god damn obvious? I hear the Major screaming at me, declaring me the most stupid dumbass to walk the earth; and right now I have to agree. 'You've been avoiding me' Do I understand the meaning of the word Duh? Pillock.

_'I needed time to think, there's a lot to take in.'_

'_I can understand that.'_

And I could. If there is one thing that I will always be with Bella is patient and as understanding as I can, if there is ever something that I cannot fully understand I will be honest and tell her so. Getting to my feet I walk behind Bella and begin pushing her gently on the swing, a shot of joy shoots through her at the sensation.

_'You can ask me anything you want to Bella, I promise I will never be mad at you for wanting to ask questions about me. Or that other thing that I told you.'_

My voice was just above a whisper, despite being alone here in the park I wanted this conversation completely private. There was silent for a few moments, I knew that Bella would more than likely be deciding what question to ask me, it was more than clear to me that Bella would have thousands of them.

_'Am I supposed to fall this fast?'_

My frozen heart briefly made me think that it would start beating again. I stop the swing and walk around in front her, there was uncertainty and fear radiating off of her. A blush comes to her cheeks.

_'Honestly. I have no idea, I guess...it all depends on the people and whether or not they're...'_

_'...destined to be together?'_

Bella's words were barely more than a whisper.

_'Exactly.'_

A breeze swirled around us.

_'Jasper...I think I'm falling in love with you.'_

**Author's Note: Good/Bad? Thanks for reading, reviews welcomed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Jasper's POV**

Sitting in the lunch room at school three weeks later and I am once again flooded with concern for Bella. For over the last three weeks Bella has been the soul target for less than pleasant remarks, putting it so nice that you would think I was taking a combination of crack and ecstasy. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley are the main two, the constant two. To start with everyone was doing it, minus the teachers obviously however as soon as I had a little runt pinned against the lockers 99.9% of them stopped. Mallory and Stanley however just weren't getting the message, in fact sometimes it got so bad that the school was forced to call their parents. The level of stress that this small noisy fast growing pain in the arse town was really getting to Bella, all of us were getting incredibly worried. I hear yet another snide comment pass between Mallory and Stanley again, to escape I think back to when things between Bella and I changed as now we are officially a couple.

_Flashback: -_

Did she just say what I think she said? That she thinks she's falling in love with me? For once the Major is rattling his cage with joy and not wanting to spill blood. My silence gave Bella the wrong idea as she quickly felt stupid and got to her feet and began walking away from me. No. This can't happen, I am in front of her before Bella gets another foot in front of her. Bella stumbles back a little surprised, not wanting her to loose balance I swiftly wrap my arms around her, cradling Bella into my body; and I have never felt more complete.

_'That makes two of us then, because I'm more than certain that I'm falling in love with you.'_

Bella's breath caught in her throat. Then there was the biggest burst of happiness coming from her along with the brightest smile.

_'Really?'_

_'Really.'_

The feelings of joy shifted and that tension right before the first kiss set in. I knew my eyes had darkened with desire, Bella's chocolate brown eyes had darkened too, seriousness came to our faces as we glance back and fourth. Eventually I decided to hell with and gently placed my lips to hers.

It was brief, gentle and cautious, but incredible. The kiss soon deepened, if it weren't for the Major screaming at me that she is human there I most likely would have forgotten that important detail for I was so lost in what we were doing. All too quickly we parted, resting our foreheads together.

_End of flashback: -_

That has to be one of the best moments of my immortal life so far, and dare I say that there would be more to come. I also remembered the brief conversation with Chief Swan afterwards.

_Flashback: -_

I had said goodbye to Bella on her front porch, and am now standing by my car with Chief Swan standing opposite me. Feelings of great protection towards his daughter made me respect the man before me even more. I knew Bella was watching from her bedroom window, I could feel her eyes on me.

_'If I were to demand that you file for divorce and leave my daughter alone you would say...'_

_'Bella is the only one that will get a say in when I leave and for how long.'_

He smiled obviously pleased with my answer.

_'Call me Charlie.'_

With that he bid me goodnight and went into the house.

_End of Flashback: -_

A growl from Rosalie gets my attention, looking to my sister I find that her eyes are focused on Mallory and Stanley. Everything on her face screamed murderous, those two really would be dead soon if they weren't careful. Emmett was pissed off too, however both of us were raised as humans to respect women, to never harm them so there was only so much our moral compass would allow. Rosalie on the other hand, is also a woman, along with being a very protective big sister she can and more importantly _will_ do something before long.

Glancing to Bella, I find that once again there is that distant look on her face. What is running through her mind? For the last four days Bella has become incredibly distant, and it's starting to truly unnerve me. Every atom of me is convinced that something has happened which she isn't telling me about, but what? The possibilities are endless. Has Renee called and all but demanded that Bella return to her care? No. That woman has cut all ties from her own daughter. So what was it? Is it the Volturi? We all knew the arrival date was getting closer, Marcus had called Carlisle and told him that he would be arriving at some point within the next month. More than likely that, Peter and Charlotte are still hunting down the members of this now dead serial killer. The sound of the alarm to signal for next class interrupted my thoughts, however I am spending the rest of the day wondering and worrying about Bella.

At the end of the school day I saw that neither Rosalie or Bella was at the school. Why? Emmett and I both exchange looks of great confusion before getting into Emmett's Jeep and heading home. When we got home, fear spiked through us at the seeing Carlisle's car in the driveway, he isn't supposed to be back from the hospital until 10pm tonight. Entering the house we find Carlisle and Esme pacing around the living room, concern and confusion radiating from them. Emmett asked the question that I was thinking.

_'What's wrong?'_

Carlisle is the one that answered.

_'We have no idea. I got a call from Rosalie demanding that I return home, she and Bella went straight upstairs soon as they got here from the school.'_

This isn't good. However our confusion was short lived when a murderous snarl comes from upstairs, all four of us shot up the stairs and headed for Rosalie and Emmett's room. As I burst through the door I realise that the last time Rosalie was this enraged was back in the 70's when we heard in the town we were living in at the time about a woman that was raped and brutally murdered. Glancing to Bella, I instantly understood why Rosalie was so pissed off. For their was a serious of bruises upon Bella's arms. It almost made me fall to the ground at the power of anger from Carlisle, Esme and Emmett. However with Esme's anger there was also understanding, having her first husband being a complete bastard. Esme moves forward and kneels down in front of Bella, gently taking her hands.

_'Bella, honey can you tell us who did this to you? We can keep you safe. You don't need to go into detail, just a name. Or initials & nod if we get the right name. But don't think for a second that this is in any way your fault, because it's not. The fault lies with the one that has done this to you.'_

Silent tears began to fall down Bella's face, I am immediately buy her side and wrapping my arms around her. Bella's head comes to my chest, whilst composed on the surface for Bella's sake everyone is silently seething. However myself, Emmett and even Carlisle are screaming for the blood of whomever is responsible. I was suddenly greeted by the scents of Peter and Charlotte, and I hear Bella's heart pick up. Glancing to the door I find Peter and Charlotte standing there, I whisper in her ear.

_'It's OK, this is Peter and Charlotte, though I prefer to call Peter the Soda wannabe.'_

A small giggle comes from Bella. My frozen heart soared. Peter moved forwards slowly.

_'Hey Strawberry, call me Peter & ignore anything that this bitch ass told you about me. It's lies.'_

it made both jealous and ecstatic to feel a small bout of playfulness from Bella. She straightens up a little to look Peter directly in his blood red eyes.

'_So you're not a bad ass vampire? Huh. So you'd be a whiny little bitch boy then.'_

Whilst the rest of us burst out laughing Peter looked horrified. Despite the laughter, I knew from the emotions of Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme that they were most likely planning a torturous death for the coward that has harmed Bella. Suddenly Peter and Charlotte see Bella's bruised arms, which until that point had been covered by my body. I will always be grateful to Peter and Charlotte for not drawing any more attention to Bella's bruised arms.

_'WHAT? Who told you that? I'm gonna have to have words that revealed the truth to you strawberry, I have a reputation to uphold here.'_

Everyone laughed more then. However the laughter soon died out and the tension and seriousness of the situation returned. Bella, in a small voice, revealed whom it was that did this.

_'It was Jacob Black.'_

I froze completely. The thickest red haze exploded before my eyes, there was no stopping it. The Major burst from his cage rage matching that only of when I served in the Southern wars. Before the darkness completely consumed me, I had that thought of when women do complete make overs. Goodbye Jasper Hale.

Say hello to the God of War.

**Author's Note: Not as long as most of the others I know, but this was originally part of the previous chapter. I am giving the Major a chapter all to himself. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10.**

**The Major's POV**

My mate. _MY MATE!_

The sounds of a terrified heartbeat gets my attention, drawing me out of my bloodiest plans of torture for this foul creature that walks around. Turning around I find that my mate had managed to remove herself from my grasps as a precaution, which I cannot fault her for there would never be redemption for me if I accidentally hurt her, and now she has scampered back on the bed against the wall. No. Please do not fear me, right. Helps if I say that out loud. To avoid scaring her more, I move with a snail slowness towards my Isabella and become aware that Jasper is stirring; but this time however his presence is more potent. Before now whenever I took control he sounded like a badly tuned radio, are we merging as one once more? Soon the distance between Isabella and I closes, I hear the Captain tell the others to stay back, smart man. I bury my head into the crook of this magnificent beauty's neck and inhaling her scent. A purr escapes my lips.

_'Please my Isabella, do not fear me. I would die the worst kind of death a billion times over before I bring harm to you through my own hands and actions.'_

It takes several minutes before Isabella's heart rate settles down to a healthy pace. I keep my eyes closed as I inhale her scent, however there was still the feelings of great tension of those vampires behind me.

_'My sweet Isabella, please tell me everything this vile creature said and did'_

She tensed once more. I knew, like reading her mind, that she didn't want to tell me with the others present. I turn to look at them, after reluctantly pulling away from her luscious scent.

_'Leave us.'_

They knew they were being dismissed and did as I ordered without question. I hear them all leaving, but I had a feeling they would be close enough if something were to happen. What I have no idea. I turn my attention back to Isabella.

_'We're alone now Isabella, they cannot hear a word.'_ My voice was more gentle than I had ever heard it.

Isabella took a deep breath in hopes of keeping herself calm.

_'If my emotions become too much, don't ask just calm me down the best you can OK.'_

I nod. I would have done this anyway, still I remember what it was like to see her rage at that vile creature. I wasn't about to put myself in the firing line with that. Taking her hand I kiss it tenderly, there is definitely something strange happening here. My humanity was seeping through but Jasper wasn't even fighting for control.

Before Isabella started telling me what was going on, I realised that my suspicion is in fact accurate. The two sides of my persona are merging. After so many years of being literally two different people in one body.

_'It first started two days after I broke his nose, but it was just verbal stuff...'_

Isbella told me everything, that little dick did and said to her. It was the day before she started retreated into herself when I learned that he had become physical, Isbella had simply opened the door and that little shit punched her in the stomach. By that point I had to walk over to the opposing wall and punched through the wall, straight through it. Air hit my hand from the other room. It was with great difficulty that I bottled up the rest of my anger as I knew that simple act scared Isabella a little, and she had growing difficulty that she continued to tell me what had happened. Isabella told me that it is incredibly difficult and painful for her to walk at the moment, to do anything.

_'Do you want me to help with the pain?'_

Isabella looks at me before nodding. Moving closer I send her feelings of numbness to help her.

_'I have an appointment at the hospital tomorrow in Olympia...will you come?'_

I kiss the top of her head. I keep chanting in my head to remain calm for her, however I am more enraged now than I have ever been. That mutt is going to wish that his ancestors never had children.

_'You don't even have to ask'_

Cradling Isabella's body to mine, I help her fall to sleep. Which doesn't take very long, but in the meantime I am going over every form of torture that I had administered whilst serving that deranged..._woman_ Maria. If I can call Maria a woman, some of the things she had me do no woman would even consider. Three hours into Isabella's sleep, I reluctantly move away as my fast merging self feels joyous even being within her sleeping presence. Is this merger for good? Or just when it concerns Isabella? This situation?

Shaking my head I go downstairs to find the Captain, Lieutenant and the Cullens walking around the living room. Their anger truly at their highest point. The Captain and Lieutenant do something they haven't done since we left the southern wars, showing that they know I am not to be dicked around with right now, they stand to attention.

_'Orders Sir.'_

The Captain's voice was grave yet composed with the anger that is boiling inside of him. He knows me well.

_'Your gift telling you anything?'_

_''I am afraid that it is...uncertain Major, all I know is that something will happen concerning Isabella's health. Though this could just turn out to be an illness, it is the season Major. As for that scum well...my gift is getting bad vibes from his ass.'_

Not if I can help it. My twin steps forward, concern being the most powerful emotion right now, but she is also nervous. Nervous yet determined to voice whatever it is she needs to say.

_'Speak'_

_'How is Isabella?'_

Her questions soothes me, but not enough. I have to remember what the vampire before had to endure before she entered this life. This helps me remain calm and patient.

_'Currently sleeping. That bastard punched and kicked Isabella in her stomach, Isabella has an appointment at the hospital for the injury. Could you, Esme and Charlotte stay by her side for a while, I need to hunt'_

Actually I just needed a really violent kill. Animals won't have Jasper racked with guilt if this merging or whatever it is, is temporary.

_'Of course Major. Whatever you and Isabella need.'_

_'This vile scum is descendant of the one you made the original treaty with Carlisle, and that foolish child has threatened to reveal the secret to the Chief of Police, not to mention the rest of the town. Protectors of the mortals, bullshit.'_

I was hit with a fresh wave of anger as snarls rented the air. However to my sheer amazement it is Carlisle that snarls the loudest, his rage the most potent.

_'Harms my youngest daughter & threatens us all. The disrespect appears never ending, and he bares the name of a man that fought for the protection for all mortals. Harming women was never allowed sixty years, a moral code that seems to have been thrown out as far as that...boy is concerned'_

Everyone was staring at him in shock. None of us, not even Esme had heard the good peaceful, compassionate Doctor speak with such rage before. He was always a man of reasoning, giving second chances, but the venom in his voice...this pup truly has sealed his fate. Emmett spoke then.

_'This little pup harmed a human, the Chief of Police's daughter. His only flesh and blood, that dog could have killed her if the transformations are taking place again. As far as I'm concerned Carlisle, the treaty is null in void.'_

That statement proved just how much Emmett loathed any man that harmed women, so when Rosalie had told him how she became a vampire, from my understanding, Emmett almost tore up a whole forest. Same thing happened when Esme told him about her own story, but this twerp is alive and well...just not for much longer.

I know that the only thing preventing Emmett from crossing the boarder to tear this mutt apart right now is that Emmett will await for Isabella to say so. He will not do anything to upset Rosalie, Esme or Isabella. Emmett's eyes however are filled with the need for justice, to give this dog the payback he deserves. Insulting that...child is far calmer for me than to think the name, Isabella was unable to say it after a while. It is now another name that fills me with murderous rage and I will not allow the whole town to suffer for such disrespect. Carlisle turned his attention to me.

_'What do you think is the best course of action here?'_

I turn around and walk over to the mantel piece, which holds a new photo of myself with Isabella laughing hysterically at something Emmett was doing off shot. This had been taken a day after our talk it wasn't long after that, this...no. Don't think about it else you'll slaughter the whole town, and possibly the surrounding ones.

_'If this were the 1800's, I'd say string him up from the highest branch & let nature have her way with him. And the wolves, actual wolves mind you. Crude as it may seem.'_

There were feelings of disagreement from them. No. I have something better in mind.

_'That act allows him to escape justice though. We shall do to him what he has done to Isabella, just much more effective. Eye for an eye. Carlisle, inform these...barbarians in a human masks that we demand a meeting within the next 24hrs. ALL shall attend, any of them, more specifically **him** run we make it clear where we now stand with the treaty. Cross the boarder line and search every scrap of their land until he is found and dealt with, and anyone that assist him will be dealt some repercussions themselves.'_

Nobody spoke for a few minutes, soon though Carlisle went to the phone and called one of these elders at La Push. That animal's father had the nerve to be short with an already enraged vampire, but as soon as the words "treaty violation" were dropped well...I knew that wheels was scared. Twenty minutes later they hung up. Carlisle turned to face us all.

_'Tomorrow. Midnight. Though he wants us to leave Isabella here.'_

Growls came from everyone.

_'This could be a trick Major, Though my gift is already bouncing around with so much knowledge, that little shit is up to something else, that much I can tell you. I say we just hang his spineless ass and be done with it'_

The Captain's words were giving me too many ideas. No. I will give the rest of that tribe the benefit of the doubt.

_'Isabella will be attending this meeting. Everyone be on guard, Isabella is to be surrounded by us, Peter anything comes up through that gift of yours I wanna know about it. Besides, as tempting as that idea sounds, his fellow tribe members will put up a fight. Unnecessary deaths will occur and that will upset Isabella.'_

The others agreed with this.

_'Sir, what are we to do when we get our hands on him?'_

The Lieutenant was cautious in her wording. Unsure as to what my reaction would be.

_'We find out why he felt the need to harm Isabella, and if he refuses to share willingly...well. We do to him what we did to our enemies in the southern wars.'_

Whilst Rosalie, Esme, Emmett and Carlisle look confused there are looks of pure horror on Peter and Charlotte's faces. They knew, hell even admitted, the torture methods from back then. It was more than enough to make a man with a steel made stomach throw up.

With that said I returned to Isabella's side, her emotions getting afraid. A nightmare forming. Looks like there is another name to be added to those I wish to kill.

**Author's Note: How would you like the meeting to play out?**

**The pack side with the Cullens?**

**Jacob flees before the meeting?**

**Bella is taken by Jacob or another member of the pack?**

**Bella has a secret weapon up her sleeve?**

**God of War, aka Jasper, goes on a rampage?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11.**

**Third Person's POV**

_Whilst Isabella tells the Major about Jacob Black._

Chief Swan is to be found sitting in his office late on Friday night, his daughter Bella is to be sleeping around her best friend's house, which also happens to be her _husband's_ home. He still couldn't get his head around it, something just felt off. Like the fact that the Cullen family all shared the same eyes yet minus the Hale twins and Esme Cullen the other two aren't related by blood in any way. As he closes a draw with a new file inside it, Charlie gets that feeling again, the feeling of being watched. However he instantly knows whom it is, as this particular feeling has occurred before, the first being on Bella's birth.

A strange man, with bizarre eyes of red and the palest of skin had came to him and made it clear that Charlie was to put Bella's safety above everything else. Well he didn't need this weirdo to tell him that one, however it is the way that this request was said which unnerved the copper. For it was said with urgency, fear almost. Why? This strange man has visited Charlie since Bella's birth, but only twice more. On her sixth birthday, and then again on her sixteenth, but on that time this stranger, whose name he still didn't know, said that the next time they would speak would be on Bella's eighteenth birthday. But that isn't for a months, so what has happened to bring him here? Why now? Looking up there he stands, still the same as he was all them years ago. Charlie's fear for Bella's health and anger at her hypocritically mother gets the best of Charlie.

_'What are you doing here?'_

Charlie's short, clipped angry tone caught the stranger off guard. Normally the officer always feared him, which is something that every human does. What had happened to make the man whom has fathered the most important woman so angry?

_'Watch that tone Charles, I am here for a reason after all. Your daughter.'_

Charlie felt his heart pick up.

_'Oh don't worry, it isn't time yet. However we, my comrades if you will, are deeply troubled. The Volturi have learned that Isabella knows a very dangerous secret, however this is through the disclosure of complete arrogant fools that believe it is them that controls the hows, when's, whys, and where's of those around them. A very powerful person is en-route to meet Isabella as we speak.'_

Charlie already knew that there was something dangerous about this man, and he suspected that Bella knew what this man was involved in. But then again Charlie has often wondered if he should be considering _what_ this man before him actually is, for he can't be human. That much is clear. Now his daughter was in danger.

_'Is there anything we can do?'_

_'We?'_

Charlie leapt to his feet, anger once again taking over him. He had, had enough. Enough of his daughter being the centre of a witch hunt by jealous teenage girls, and he was sure that those girls mothers were offering advice on how to get at his daughter. Now this man, this complete stranger whom gives him nothing more than cryptic nonsense is telling him that dangerous people may very well harm his daughter.

_'You asked me to place faith in you and your cryptic ways because it was the only way to ensure my daughter's safety. I join some unknown group or organization to make sure that she is protected, and someone you've deemed "the Major", not to mention the fact that right now I am scared to death that current situations will harm Bella's health; and now I learn that dangerous people may very well hunt down my daughter. I have something that I can actually do in order to help ensure her safety for once, so YES! I mean WE, now for once stop with the cryptic riddle bullshit and give me SOMETHING to work with here'_

Charlie was panting at the end of it. It had actually helped his own stress levels somewhat to yell at the ever cryptic old bark before him. Normally Charlie wouldn't have dared talking to this man like that, there was just something about him that not only screamed dangerous but powerful too. However he was past the point of caring at the moment. Annoyingly all this guy does is raises one eyebrow before speaking.

_'Very well Charles. You shall be needing these answers soon enough any how for soon we shall make ourselves known to Isabella and the Major. Along with others that are working alongside us.'_

Really? Wow. Charlie was stunned momentarily to learn that he was in actual fact going to get the answers he has been denied for so long.

_'But first, we are missing some of our party. I believe that you know four of them already.'_

That said he opens the door to reveal the last four people Charlie would have ever thought to be involved in whatever the hell was going on here. For there in the doorway stood Bella's best friend Rosalie, along with Emmett, Carlisle and Esme; there were also two others whom Charlie has never seen before. But they possessed red eyes. Carlisle scowls at the stranger for some reason. Charlie finds himself wondering if they know each other? Carlisle spoke first.

_'Well. Tell me Marcus are we finally going to get answers tonight?'_

**Author's Note: Good/Bad? Are the Volturi to be goodies or baddies in the end? Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12.**

**Charlie's POV**

What the hell was going on here? Carlisle knew this man? By the looks of all of them actually, they all knew him. This man, this Marcus has been telling me since my baby girl was born that she is in danger and didn't tell me his name. Marcus smiled in a manner that I can only describe as coyly.

_'Yes Carlisle. All answers are to be revealed tonight, but where are Isabella and the Major?'_ What the hell is going on here?

_'They are at our home, something has...developed.'_

Developed? What? I'm using that word a lot tonight, and now I am talking to myself. Developed? Meaning?

_'What is that supposed to mean Dr. Cullen?'_ Anger couldn't be kept out of my voice.

My baby girl has been withdrawn for almost five days now. If he knows why then I sure as hell deserve to know. Rosalie moved forward with a serious yet cautious.

_'Charlie...today I learned the reason why Bella has been so...distant. She has been assaulted. By someone named Jacob Black.'_

My baby girl...assaulted. By someone that is supposed to be her friend. F**k no. I was suddenly on auto pilot moving around them with one thing in mind, to get that little punk by the scruff of his neck and teach him some proper respect towards women on the whole. However before I could get anywhere near my car Emmett appeared...how did he do that?

_'Sir, I understand the anger you're feeling right now. We all do, but please. For Bella's sake, wait.'_

Wait? WAIT! That little shit whom I welcomed into my home, near my daughter & thought him a son has been assaulting my daughter and they want me to WAIT! But then the more logical and rational side of my brain kicked in, being the Chief of Police in this town will not look good if I went down to the reservation and dealt with this shit the old fashioned way. No matter how much I may want to. I need a distraction or else I'll throw my badge on the table behind me and beat him to a bloody mess anyway. Turning to this Marcus, I see that there is a look of equal rage on his face.

_'Start talking else I'm gonna go down there and more than likely kill that...'_

Clocking the women in the room I let the sentence trail off. I was raised to respect women, well everyone really. But my father and grandfather always said to treat women like they were royalty. Marcus nods understanding my need to be distracted.

_'Very well. Allow me to cut to the key point here, what I am. Well, I am a vampire Charles, so are the others in this room.'_ Vampires?

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. Vampires don't exist, I would have continued to laugh if Rosalie hadn't lifted my desk, one handed and without any help. That sobered me up. Holy shit. Vampires. Real...F**K! never mind vampires real there are what? Seven vampires before him...and another alone with my daughter. Carlisle moved forwards hands out, palms facing me.

_'Charlie, I swear to you that we will never harm you. Or Bella.'_

I was sceptical. Vampires by nature kill humans for our blood...hang on. I've seen the Cullens out in daylight, hell even Marcus.

_'Wait...I see you guys...'_ The unknown male finishes my sentence.

_'In the daytime. Yeah, that's Hollywood bull, still need to have words with them actually. It's an insult.'_

What?

_'Who are you two?'_

_'Forgive my husband Chief Swan, he lost his manners the day he was born. Mortally speaking, gotten worse since he became a vampire. I am Charlotte wife and mate to this idiot who calls himself Peter. Almost everyone else calls him either Soda or dip-shit'_

'_Hey!'_

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Marcus cleared his throat, I had a feeling I would need to sit down, so I did.

_'As I was saying. Everyone but yourself Charles in this room are vampires. I myself am more than 3000 years old, Carlisle is over 300 years old. Then there is Peter and Charlotte, Esme, Rosalie and lastly Emmett. Now that you know we're older than this building...'_ Did this guy just make a joke? Doesn't seem the type. '_Allow me to tell you the events that transpired that lead me to yourself. It was shortly after the death of my own mate...'_ The pain was clear in his voice, I wondered briefly how long ago the tragedy occurred but swiftly decided that it didn't matter. This man before me would always be in a state of grieving so intense you would think that it had just happened. '_I had decided to leave the protection of the palace walls, yes Charles, I am a member of the Volturi. The one that is here to see Isabella and the Major. But I will explain that later. Anyway, it wasn't long before my grief sent me into a daze of sheer rage and went to hunt for someone that the world wouldn't miss and use that soul to take my anger out on.'_

Normally I would have had something to say about this. But he is more than 3000 years old, and what the hell could I do against a vampire? Though my moral compass was still greatly troubled by this piece of information.

_'I shall spare everyone the details of that moment, on my return to the palace a woman whom I can only deduce as a witch of some sort grabbed hold of my arm. Screaming that she knew what I was, and that she possessed information that I **must** be told. The witch had been living on the streets for years, that much was clear from the stench of her clothing so I decided to be mercifully in penance for my act earlier that night and deem the witch woman insane. That is until she said a name she could not have known. My late wife's. My attention now fully grasped by this strange woman I listened to what it was she declared I had to know. It was that of a prophet, of a girl that was to be born in the late 20th century and she would be the true mate of one of the most respected and feared vampires our race would ever see. This vampire would be known internationally through our race as the Major, truly captivated now I began questioning her of this prophet and managed to get a satisfactory amount of information out of her. The location of where this girl would be born, that there would be those whom would attempt to break them apart and a war of some kind on the horizon.'_

A war? I had to interrupt here. My Bella, involved in a war?

_'A war? Is Bella going to be...'_

_'Of that one I am not sure Charles, though if we are pleased with extreme luck the war that the witch woman referred to is that of the Southern Wars. A tale which I am sure Peter and Charlotte here will be more than willing to tell you should you ask. Lastly the witch woman gave me the date and a name. Your name Charles, this became a great help in searching for you and your future daughter. I had forces outside of the palace walls begin the search for you immediately when the 20th century began to enter it's final stages and was granted mercy by whatever forces that move us, you were found quickly enough. Your now ex-wife heavily pregnant with your child, I ordered them to watch over the three of you to ensure all of you safety and I received word that your ex-wife grew closer to her delivery date, this I already knew through the witch woman, and headed out for this town. You remember that day as clearly as I Charles, a few years later it troubled me to learn that your ex-wife had left, and with your daughter. I distributed a whole other unit of guard from my outside sources to watch over them in Phoenix, receiving frequent reports of Isabella's life. I shall be needing to have words with that ex-wife of yours.'_

_'You and me both.'_

Marcus smiled whilst the others looked confused. I didn't want to go telling them without Bella's consent but...

_'Renee has disowned Bella through what happened on that trip during spring break.'_

Apparently Marcus didn't know this.

_'WHAT!'_

I shrank back in my chair, you can't call me a coward as this is a vampire. Now a pissed off vampire. Marcus swiftly calmed himself down.

_'Looks like we have more to discuss than I thought. Back to the story, as Isabella grew I had received a call from a trusted ally, Carlisle, about something troublesome. I had already knew that the Major had a wife, but I knew through my talent and what I was told not 1,500 years previously that it wouldn't last. But then I was told that this wife has been manipulating the Major and sort an affair with his brother. They had swiftly left once the truth came to light, but I knew they would be more trouble. Then eventually the news I had been waiting for occurred, Isabella moved to the same town where the Major now lived. Here. Even better, the two had met and even married granted not the way anyone would have liked but still. They are now bound by law.'_

So Jasper Hale is the infamous Major, huh. Well he strikes me as a man that will take care of Bella.

_'So...why is a prediction of two people falling in love so important?'_

I was glad Emmett asked that one. I couldn't really think of anything as I was too stumped by what I had been told so far. Bella's birth predicted 1,500 years before she was even born. Marcus looked to Emmett.

_'That is what I had first thought all those years ago, however it is not them falling in love that is the prophet. But the fact that Isabella and Major Whitlock are destined to be the true rulers of our world. So the witch woman told me, and there is one other thing. My mate, my sweet dear Didyme had human relatives that continued to live. Yourself Charles and Isabella are her sister's descendants.'_

Now my head was officially spinning, the man before me is...my uncle? That's just...insane. I have no idea how long I was sitting there processing everything that I had just been told, but thankfully nobody bothered me. I had never would have imagined such things to be possible. Eventually we moved forwards, I wanted to know what happens now.

_'What is to happen now?'_

Marcus was silent for a few moments.

_'Isabella and Major Whitlock are to be informed of everything that I have just told you. Soon as they are ready they are to receive instruction on matters of politics. But before that we must determine the roles the rest of you wish to play, Charles, you possess great knowledge in matters of law. If you decide to become like us your knowledge and experience will be great, however if you do not then you will be advising someone of your choosing to assist Isabella and Major Whitlock when needed.'_

Die or get to spend an eternity watching my daughter do wondrous things. Is he thick?

_'When am I to become a vampire?'_

Everyone was surprised at my quick decision.

_'My daughter is the single most important thing to me, there is a way to avoid her feeling the same pain I went through when I lost my own parents. Besides, on the off chance Jasper upsets her in any way I'd like to be able to teach him a lesson.'_

Emmett smirked, as was Peter. The others were smiling in understanding. Marcus bows his head towards me.

_'Thank you, nephew.'_

OK, that was just weird.

_'Your transformation will occur at the same time as Isabella's to avoid...accidents.'_

That I could understand.

_'Carlisle, you shall be needed in the new order to offer medical advice for whenever trouble arises. That and you have three hundred years worth of wisdom, a great assistance to our future King and Queen. I myself will be staying on already, 3000 years of the witnessing the things I have seen I can do all I can to make sure they avoid making the same mistakes that has been a constant.'_

Everyone nodded in agreement. Esme spoke next.

_'Marcus, I hope you understand that I have no desire to engage in any battle unless it can be avoided. However, I would serve our future King and Queen in other ways.'_

Marcus bows his head respectfully.

_'An understandable decision Mrs. Cullen. Your motherly love will help keep them both grounded I can trust in that.'_

Emmett spoke next.

_'Well. Rosie, baby if you have no problems with it I'll be joining their guard. The Jazz man's got skills already, no one in their right mind would piss him off. So I would like to become Bella-Boo's personal bodyguard until she got all her skills up and running.'_

Rosalie smiled fondly at her husband. Rosalie looks to Marcus too then.

_'I hold the same view as Esme's, but I will be ensuring consequences on whomever is foolish enough to harm **any** member of my family.'_

Emmett kissed Rosalie's head. Peter and Charlotte exchanged looks before nodding.

_'I will join the new guard.'_

'_As will I.'_

It was settled. Everyone in this room has just sworn alliance to my daughter and Jasper. Now for another matter, I look to Carlisle.

_'What about Jacob?'_ The vampires in the room hissed.

'_We have a meeting arranged tomorrow, at midnight. You are more than welcome to attend, along with yourself Marcus.'_

The two of us exchanged looks. Everyone knew that we'd be coming along to this, I want to skin that little prick alive. Colour me cruel.

**Author's Note: Good/Bad? The meeting will be in the next chapter. I am also toying with two Doctor/Rose stories for all of those that love the show. Though it may still be some time before it is up and running. Thank you all for reading, reviews and ideas more than welcome.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

**Jacob's POV**

Sitting in an abandon cabin is not what I had in mind. I knew that little wrench would go telling someone eventually, looks like those freaks are going to have leave then, can't say I care about _them_. Question is will that little whore go with them? Isabella Swan is supposed to be mine, that stupid little trip ruined everything. Persuading Isabella to see sense won't work now that blood sucker has infected her mind, it was this that made me realise I would have to go to such drastic measures, thanks to that anonymous tip. Whoever Anthony Masen is I'll be sure to thank him.

Staring out at the window to the dark night, rain pouring down outside. Wondering where Isabella was right now, most likely with _him._ I had hoped to take hold of her whilst this meeting was taking place and start the true reprogramming. But I couldn't find her. I wondered if maybe she actually attended the meeting after all, it would have been incredibly stupid to go near that fanged feed to rescue Bella. Suddenly the phone that I was given from this anonymous rings. I answer it quickly.

_'Hello'._

'_Have you succeeded in getting to Bella?'_

_'No. She wasn't there, I think she is with him.'_

There was angry voices on the other end. Why was Bella so important to these people?

_'Keep trying. We have to separate Isabella from him.'_

With that he hung up. I was never able to ask the questions that I need to answered. Sighing I sit down and begin to wonder what my next move is to be. What are the odds that Bella will be left alone long enough for me to get to her?

At some point I had fallen asleep but I awoke to the sound of someone pounding on the front door. Who the hell was this? Nobody knew I was here. Getting up I hurry over to the door and opened it to reveal Sam Uley standing there looking livid.

_'Do you have any idea what you've done?'_

What was he talking about?

_'Assaulting Isabella Swan. The Culllens have deemed the treaty null in void and will come on to our lands unless you are there at tomorrow's meeting.'_

What? No. This isn't what I wanted.

_'But...I'm supposed to be saving her.'_

_'HOW IS THIS SAVING HER!'_

_'He...this guy told me that Bella was in danger from that...Jasper guy. That he had brainwashed her.'_

Sam stopped and looked at me closely. He saw that I wasn't lying. Sam moved further into the cabin and sat down.

_'Tell me everything that this guy said to you.'_

Sitting down opposite I took a deep breath.

_'I got a call at home telling me that Jasper Hale wasn't to be trusted around Bella. That he had brainwashed her and was...forcing her into things. However because Bella is so brainwashed she didn't know that what he was doing is wrong. This guy gave me a name eventually and said to call him Anthony Masen...Sam I swear to you that he said the only way to undo the brainwashing was to give her a shock through violence.'_

He was silent for a few minutes. I knew that he was thinking over everything that I had just told him, and now that I thought about it. I realised just how stupid I have been. Worse than that. I am so...oh god. I shot outside and threw up. Twice. Sam appeared by my side as I attempted to regain my breath.

_'OK. This is what we need to do. You come to the meeting tomorrow, tell the Cullens **exactly** what you have just told me, and anything else you haven't mentioned. Then. We prayer that they will show some mercy on you for being misguided.'_

I wasn't confident that I would survive to see the next morning. All I have was to do now is wait and see.

_Meanwhile inside the Volturi Dungeons..._

**Third Person's POV**

Edward and Alice Cullen are pacing around their separate dungeons wondering what on earth they are to do now. Something isn't right here, Marcus shouldn't have been the one to go. They had been hoping for Caius so that the human and Jasper would be slaughtered. Or the human at the very least. Edward stops and turns to look at Alice.

_'What is to happen now Alice? Caius was supposed to go and kill that pathetic human but instead it's Marcus that goes.'_

Alice turned to look at him.

_'I know this already Edward, and for the last time I haven't decided yet. Marcus is keeping his own decisions undecided, it is preventing me from deciding what is the next thing to do. Besides that little pawn of yours proved to be a failure as I knew he would, and you have told him to keep trying. Honestly.'_

Whilst Edward just wanted Jasper gone, he didn't like the thought of spending an eternity looking over his shoulder for the Major, Alice wanted both Jasper and this human gone. Something that Edward didn't understand the reasoning for. All Alice would tell him is that this human would mean the vampire race's demise and therefore must be destroyed, he would have told Alice she were crazy. That is until Alice showed him the visions. Every vampire burning before this human whom looked gleeful at the sight. An idea suddenly struck him.

_'What about Tanya?'_

To his annoyance Alice scoffs, not seeing what he was getting at.

_'This is hardly the time to think about getting your dick satisfied Edward.'_

A snarl comes from his lips.

_'That is not what I meant Alice. What I meant was why not send Tanya to Jasper, telling her that Jasper wants to have a little fun with her. The human finds them, leaves and then is free to be taken by that stupid mutt.'_

Alice's annoyed look turned gleeful.

_'That is brilliant, it may very well work the way you said. Providing that foolish mutt doesn't screw up again. I'll make the call.'_

Edward watched Alice call Tanya and feed her the lines. Edward heard Tanya's smug glee at the idea. It didn't take long for the whole conversation to transpire, and Alice soon hung up.

_'Now all we have to do is wait.'_

Neither Alice or Edward knew that Demetri, along with a newly recruited vampire with the talent of seeing truth had just heard every word. This vampire's gift is similar to that of Maggie's from the Irish coven, however Riley's gift is more powerful. It allows him to see every lie ever told in a person's mind. The two men walk back down quickly, as soon as they were two floors up Riley spoke.

_'She's lying Demetri. This human that has everyone in an up roar, she has no such skill or destiny. That Seer is the soul manipulator. Using the Mind Reader's fear for repercussions to her advantage. They plan to kill an innocent woman and for what end?'_

Demetri turned to look at him.

_'We must inform Aro and Caius. We all seem to be pawns to the Seer.'_

Riley nodded in agreement and the two of them hurried off. They were joined by Felix along the way, Demetri and Riley quickly fill him in along the way.

Forty minutes later the three guard members enter the throne room where Aro and Caius sit on their thrones. Both looking dreadfully bored. Until they see the looks of anger on their guards faces.

_'Speak'_

Caius' voice rings out, bouncing off of the walls of this large room. Riley stepped forward nervous as hell.

_'Masters, Demetri and I have heard some rather disturbing information. The human that you have been informed of...the Seer and Mind Reader, they had hoped that Master Caius would go and...execute the human girl along with Jasper. I saw in the Seer's mind telling the Mind Reader that this human girl...would destroy the entire vampire race. But this is a lie Masters. I saw the truth in the Seer's mind. This human girl, and Jasper...they are our future rulers. Over the whole race. I saw the vision Masters and...it's...incredible. Peace between all our kind. The Southern Wars brought to an end..it's...the single most wondrous thing I have ever seen.'_

There was silence. The God of War and his true mate the future King and Queen of the vampire world. Aro and Caius exchange looks, they knew instantly that this would be true for Riley in relation to his power to see truth, can only speak the truth.

_'Leave us'_

Aro's order was followed swiftly leaving them in peace to talk. Caius turned to look at his brother.

_'What are we to do?'_

Aro said nothing.

**Author's Note: What do you think Aro & Caius will decide? What of Jacob's fate? Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

**Jasper's POV**

It has been five hours now since Marcus has told us the whole story of how he came to learn that _me_ and Bella are the future rulers of the whole vampire race. Not only that but Charlie is to become a vampire. Bella was...well. Angry to say the least. Marcus had received the brunt of it, to my amazement he took it. I have never heard of any Volturi member taking someone yelling at them before. A specific part of Bella's yelling came flooding back to my mind, along with a sickening thought.

_Flashback: -_

_'Did you do this on purpose? Back my father into a corner and only offer the most vague of choices? Did you even tell him what being a vampire would entail?'_

_End of Flashback: -_

Bella had only hung around for five minutes after that. Instead she retreated upstairs to the room that Esme had made for her, and that is where she has been ever since. Me? I am sitting outside the door, back leaning against the opposite wall. Emmett declared me whipped. Ha. That's funny considering some of the stuff he has done for Rosalie. Charlie is still downstairs talking with Peter, my sympathies are with him.

For the last five hours everyone has come and gone to see if there was any change with Bella. But there wasn't. All I knew was that she felt overloaded, I wanted to help her. However I sensed that this was like when we returned from Spring Break, she needed to process this first and then ask questions. Hell I had questions, but decided that it would be better to wait until Bella was ready for it, everything had made her angry it's true. Yet I think that it maybe more about when Marcus revealed that he is her uncle that did. Bella hadn't uttered a single word through this revelation, she simply turned around and left. I suddenly hear Bella's heart and breathing even out, she has fallen asleep.

Throughout the next nine hours I do not move from my spot, however I had been frequently tempted to enter that room. Hold her in my arms, similar to last night it was this simple act that allowed me to regain control over the Major. Whom is also being silent at the moment, but I know he is planning something. Most likely the torture methods for that mutt. A clearing throat gets my attention, looking up I see Carlisle standing there.

_'You should hunt before the meeting tonight.'_

I knew he was right. But the thought of leaving Bella alone...well not alone just without me. Unbearable. However I decided to hunt anyway, getting to my feet, I briefly place my hand on the door as though to open it first. But I turn and head off t out, Emmett accompanies me.

Vampires never hunt within the same general area, or rather we don't...dine in the same general area. Vampires have basic animal instincts, and all animals have their instincts telling them to defend their meals and their mates from potential attack. So Emmett and I meet up two hours later in a clearing.

_'You alright Jazz?'_

I look to Emmett as though he'd lost his mind. Emmett just shrugged.

_'How you dealing with all this? Everyone's worried, especially about Bella.'_

I let out a puff of air.

_'Are we sure Marcus just isn't loosing it?'_

Emmett raises an eyebrow.

_'This from the empath? Surely you would have known better than anyone if he was lying or delusional.'_

Since when did Emmett make sense?

_'Alright, fair enough. How can Bella and I be...a prophet made 1,500 years ago? Hell how do we know he hasn't got it wrong? That this witch woman simply hadn't lost her mind?'_

Emmett sat down on a boulder staring at me with a more serious expression than I have ever seen.

_'Jasper. You have seen and done a lot of shit that I will never understand, no matter how much I try. But what I do know is that if there are any two people that can rule our kind with minimal enemies it's you and Bella. Unless those two bitches Mallory and Stanley are turned. But who in the hell would be stupid enough to do that?'_

I look at Emmett with shock. That had to be the single most profound thing I have ever heard come out of his mouth.

_'Hey, I maybe the prankster of the family but that doesn't mean I don't have deep shit running around this good looking head of mine.'_

That sentence just confirmed that this is in fact Emmett I'm staring at. Shaking my head, the two of us headed back home. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't register the scent of a whole new vampire.

_'JASPER!'_

My head shoots up to find...Tanya Denali standing there. What the hell is she doing here? Like I don't have enough to be worrying about, now I have Queen Succubus hanging around. Oh Bella won't like this. Hell Rosalie and Charlotte are more than likely setting up Tanya's pyre as we speak.

_'Tanya. To what do I the unexpected pleasure?'_

Though I am thinking to what do I the unexpected need to do something I haven't done since 1863 and throw up. But my upbringing prevents me from being so rude.

_'Well, I just thought I would come visit my cousins. Anything wrong with that?'_

She was lying. I could tell, not only with my increasingly helpful power, but Tanya always shows more teeth when she is lying right through them.

_'Not at all. Could you excuse me, I have to inside and talk with Bella.'_

I reach the door when Tanya responds, with disdain.

_'That the human you're using for a new pet?'_

What? Rosalie suddenly appears in the doorway, pissed.

_'What. Was. That?'_

I knew better than to get in the way of a potential cat fight, especially one that involves Rosalie, so I speed inside. Everyone is watching, well almost. Charlie has went into the station, but I know that Bella is still somewhere in the house.

_'Oh, nothing of importance.'_

With that Tanya quickly hurries past. She has always been petrified of Rosalie. Shaking my head I hurry to where Bella's heart beats, however it is to find that she is still in her room. But this time the shower is going...the images...no. Stop it. Looking down I see that I am covered in blood and hurry to my room to shower myself, just because Bella knew what I was and what I dined on doesn't mean she needs to see me covered in blood.

My shower was rather quick, eager to see Bella and finally be able to talk to her. Stepping out of my en-suite however I see the one person I _don't_ want to see in my bedroom. Tanya. In my room and I am wearing nothing more than a towel around my waist. I feel her fear as she spots my scars. What the hell does she want? Better yet what in the f**k gives this succubus the right to enter _my room_ without my consent?

_'What are you doing in here Tanya? Better yet. Leave. Now, I'm not in the mood for any bullshit.'_

Tanya's eyes widened in shock. But then, for some reason, there was...satisfaction about something. What? I will never understand how this woman operates, and in all honesty, that is the last thing I want. Tanya begins to walk, no stalk forwards as though I am her f**king prey. Does she not understand that I am balancing on a very dangerously thin wire at the moment, one wrong word or act from anyone around me, aside from Bella, is most likely going to set me off. By now she is standing right in front of me, I am not liking the emotions or the glint in Tanya's eye right now. Suddenly Tanya throws herself at me. Actually on top of me would be more accurate, granted I am stronger than Tanya but I am reluctant to use all of my strength to get her off of me. After all I am a gentleman, not only that but Esme would remove a body part if I damage the house.

Just as I make head way in getting this poison off of me, I hear the one thing that made this situation all the worse. Bella's breath catching in her throat. Tanya doesn't stop, in fact being caught by my mate seems to spur Tanya on. To hell with it, using all of my strength I throw Tanya off of me, shattering two walls. Turning I find that Bella has tears in her eyes, anger evident in her eyes.

_'You bastard. I'd slap you but I would only ending up in pain.'_

Jane, Charlotte, Rosalie and Esme suddenly appear. They see that I am wrapped in a towel, the holes in two walls and Tanya pulling herself out of the debris. It doesn't take them long to figure it out. Rosalie and Charlotte focus their rage on Tanya. Jane's is aimed at me. Then to make matters even worse, Tanya has to open her god damn poisonous mouth.

_'Do you all mind, we are in the middle of some fun. Of course if the little girl wishes to watch and get lessons on how to satisfy a man then I am more than willing to teach.'_

Bella didn't hang around. She just ran, no. I shoot back into my bathroom and dress in the clothes I still had in my hand and then go flying past the girls after Bella. Despite having to dress, I was still able to catch Bella before she got out of the driveway. Standing in front of her rusted truck would be suicide if I were human, but it's more like suicide for the truck. Mercifully though Bella slams on the breaks, and gets out glaring at me, I hear Peter, Carlisle, Emmett, Marcus and Alec returning from their separate hunts. Shit. Emmett, Peter and Alec are going to beat the hell out of me on Bella's behalf, I try not to even consider what Marcus would do to me. Carlisle will be mad but be more composed, even though my only crime is not being more severe with that stupid bitch to begin with.

_'What the hell do you think you're doing? Want to rub it in?'_

The men appear suddenly confused and worried. However their confusion isn't lost when they hear Rosalie and Charlotte ripping Tanya a verbal new one on the upper floors, all the men, minus Carlisle, are looking to have my none flowing blood. Emmett speaks first.

_'WHAT THE F**K WERE YOU THINKING?'_

_'Emmett if Bella wants you to kick my ass on her behalf you can, just let me say this first alright.'_

I knew that he was restraining himself already. Folding his arms across his chest he nods, jaw locked tightly. I turn my attention back to Bella.

_'It wasn't completely how it looked, cliché I know, but it's the truth. Tanya is known throughout the vampire world as being a succubus. She has been after me, Emmett and Carlisle for years but never succeeds. It's like a game to her, one that she is determined to win, unless through miracle of miracles she finds her mate. I was pushing her off, though for the sake of keeping my body parts from having an encounter with Esme's wrath I was trying to be as gentle as I could. Avoid breaking shit.'_

Carlisle cuts in then.

_'Good move. I remember the punishment she gave Emmett when he threw a controller through the ceiling because the power went.'_

Bella let out a watery chuckle through the thought. It was pretty hilarious if you were a spectator. There was still pain coming from Bella and...realisation. What? I move closer, why was she...right. Mallory and Stanley are fast being condemned to become Satan's personal victims as far as I'm concerned. They were forever shouting for the last two months now that Bella wasn't good enough for me. Not beautiful enough, too plain, too boring and Bella seems to think it true. Well, I can't have that. Standing a mere foot apart I take her hand, and through my gift allow Bella to feel everything that I feel whenever I simply think of her. For the second time Bella's breath hitched, I think I may have been projecting a little more powerfully than I intended because every vampire froze solid. A lock of Bella's hair falls in front of her eyes, with my free hand I brush it back before resting said hand on her cheek.

_'That's what I feel whenever I think of you. Seems to get stronger when I am looking at you.'_

Retracting those feelings Bella starts crying for another reason. Whatever it is that she is thinking has scent her own emotions for a throw, pulling her into my arms. There was silence between me and Bella as we stood there. Then I hear Jane talk to Tanya.

_'What the hell gives you the idea that you can go doing such things with any man that has a wife? Not to mention when said wife is their true mate?'_

Wow. Jane was pissed.

_'I didn't know that Jasper had found his true mate...I s...swear I didn't. Alice just told me that Jasper wanted to have some fun with me.'_

Bella felt me tense. The silence between vampires was deafening, a whole piano could have dropped and neither of us would have registered it. Bella pulls her head back to look at me.

_'Jasper...what is it?'_

I knew that my eyes had darkened for rage. The Major was in the middle of searching for something more suitable to destroy Alice and Edward with now. To begin with, he was just thinking standard ass kicking, maybe a little bit of torture and then kill them both. When we had learned that those two had informed the Volturi, he escalated his plans to merciless torture so extreme that only the Southern war methods would have surpassed it. Now that sound like a simple paper cut to the Major. Hell to us both.

_'It seems. That Alice and Edward have roped someone else into their plans to get rid of you.'_

To the extent I have no idea.

**Author's Note: Should the Major be in control with interrogating Tanya? Or should one of the others do it as Jasper/The Major is too enraged to form words? Thank you for reading. Reviews welcomed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

**Third Person's POV**

Aro and Caius Volturi have retreated to a more secure room to discuss the matter that they have just been informed off. To think that Major Whitlock and his mate are the future rulers, it is concrete. They knew that they would never rule forever, but for the day to be looming so near...Marcus knew of this. That much was certain.

_'What are we to do brother?'_

Caius' question caught Aro off guard. Mainly because he had no idea himself. Their time was coming to an end that was all he knew for sure. The question was when and how.

_'That I do not know. There are few options at our feet, neither of us desired to rule forever and I must confess that I grow tired of it. We can either abdicate when they are willing to take their positions and stay on in another position, or...we abdicate and spend the rest of eternity in peace with our wives.'_

Caius scowled.

_'I don't think that Marcus will allow either of us to enjoy an eternity of peace with our wives when we have killed Didyme. Besides, spending an eternity with Athendora constantly around doesn't appeal to me either.'_

Caius was right. There wasn't a chance in hell that Marcus would allow this to happen, unless he was willing to show mercy. This was fast pinning them into a situation that will only end in one way. Death. Closing his eyes Aro turns to look at his brother.

_'If we wish to live there is only one other option. Give our complete loyalty to our future rulers...perhaps they will be merciful.'_

Caius knew that this option sounded the less dangerous, he nodded. It was decided.

**Major's POV**

_Forks, Cullen home._

I took immediate control when I heard the Seer's name and the role she has played in trying to harm my mate. Isabella pulls herself free of my arms sensing that it is I that is in control. I wanted, no needed her present for this.

_'Come with me Isabella. You deserve answers more than I.'_

Taking her hand I lead her back into the house, as myself, Isabella and the male vampires behind me enter the living room we find Jane all but throwing Tanya into a chair. The female vampires stand around her, waiting for some form of an escape attempt from the succubus. The male vampires stand behind myself and Isabella, ready to protect my mate if needed. Tanya looks completely terrified now, so she should be. My eyes are cold, I feel Isabella's warmth spreading from my hand to my arm reigning in my desire to go completely blood thirsty insane.

_'Tell me every detail of the conversation you had with the Seer.'_ Tanya looked anywhere but me.

She dares attempt to defy me? Jane grabs her head and forces her to look only in my direction, or at least her head. Rosalie speaks.

_'We can do this the easy way or the hard way Tanya. If I were you I would take the easy way, then again I'm not stupid enough to risk the wrath of the Major.'_

Pride radiates from Emmett towards his wife. Whilst reluctance came from Tanya. She was going to make us do this the hard way I take it. I turn to Isabella.

_'Isabella, do you wish to leave?'_

_'No.'_

There was defiance from her. There was nothing I could say, without using my power, to make her leave. Well the vows do say "For better, for worse" She is about to see me heading towards my worse...I just hope I don't loose her as a result. I turn my attention back to Tanya, however I speak to Jane.

_'Jane. Encourage Ms. Denali to see sense.'_

There was nothing more than a nod from Jane. Suddenly Tanya's screams rented the air, however Jane was unwilling to frighten Isabella too much and brought it to a swift end. Tanya slumped forwards panting.

_'Feel like sharing yet Ms. Denali?'_

Feelings of submission swiftly came after that dose of torture from Jane. I have to confess that I am a little disappointed, still. There is that mutt to get some practice in. Tanya nods slowly and raises her head to look at me.

_'Alice...called. She never said where she was. Just that she had received a vision about us together. That you wanted it to happen. I swear that is all she said, Alice hung up pretty quickly after I said that I would be on my way.'_

There was nothing but truth from her. I look to Alec and nod to him, he understands instantly what I am instructing, Tanya looses her senses, surrendering to darkness.

'_What just happened?'_

Isabella's question was to be expected really. Carlisle answers her question however.

_'Bella, you remember when we told you that there are vampires with powers yes.'_ She nods. _'Jane and Alec have powers that are more...aggressive. Jane if you would like to explain your gift.'_

Jane nods and steps forward a little.

_'My power...creates the illusion of pain Mrs. Whitlock. The most intense forms of pain, one that I have been able to use...since my transformation. Alec.'_

Isabella turns to look at Alec then. He looks nervous addressing her.

_'My gift Mrs. Whitlock is the opposite to my sister's. I take away the senses of anyone I desire, leaving them in a state of eternal darkness until I return them.'_

Isabella's eyebrows furrowed a little.

_'Like a coma?'_

That was Alec's gift narrowed down drastically to a simple word. My mate truly is brilliant. However there were more important things to discuss. Peter seemed to follow my frame of mind.

_'What is her punishment to be?'_

This sent confusion shooting through Isabella.

_'Punishment?'_

Marcus took the lead on this one.

_'My niece, Ms. Denali has consorted with those that have made it clear they hold no loyalties to yourself or Major Whitlock. Action must be taken.'_

She glances to Tanya.

_'But...from the sounds of things...she was manipulated. Surely there is a more lenient way to deal with this.'_

Lenient. Something told me that Isabella had an idea.

_'What are you thinking Isabella?'_

She turns to look at me.

_'Well...why not get Tanya to call Alice. Pretend that she succeeded, but didn't meet me. They are clearly trying to have us separated if you take into account that they didn't waste time informing the Volturi...'_

I smirked. Following her train of thought.

_'Therefore if Tanya calls with the news that she succeeded but you weren't present to see it. The Seer may slip some vital information. We already know that she and the mind reader both are at the Volturi.'_

There were feelings of impressed respect. It was rather a genius idea, one that I, myself have never used before. Suddenly we are interrupted by the sounds of Jane's phone ringing. She looks at it and her whole body freezes. Her eyes reveal fear, as do her emotions.

_'It is Aro.'_

Everyone froze. I nod to let her know to answer, which she does. However I feel her reluctance.

_'Yes Master.'_

I can hear his voice clearly, along with every other vampire.

_'Jane, my dear. How is the trip going?'_

_'It is very informative Master. Do you wish to speak with Master Marcus?'_

_'If you would Jane.'_

She moves over to Marcus swiftly but slower than she would normally so as not to surprise Isabella, she then hands him the phone. Marcus takes the phone.

_'Yes brother.'_

_'Caius and Myself have received some rather interesting news. It would seem that Major Whitlock and his mate are the future rulers of our race.'_

Sure enough those words made everyone's emotions flip from tension to sheer panic and shock that they know this so swiftly. Marcus straightened himself to his full height.

_'Did you know of this brother?'_

Marcus must have realised that there is no sense in lying anymore.

_'Yes Aro I did.'_

_'And you did not inform us of this because?'_

_'Because I was not about to allow you to kill Didyme's sister's descendants.'_

That got silence on the other end. Finally Marcus dealt the question we all knew had to be asked eventually. Rather sooner than later.

_'What do you intend to do Aro?'_

No sound could be heard, with the exception of Isabella's heartbeat. I wrapped my arms around her protectively. Waiting. Aro's next words will decide if we need to run or not before we rule.

**Author's Note: Good/Bad? Reviews welcomed, thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

**Major's POV**

Everyone was silent wondering what is to happen next. Isabella looks to me clearly afraid as to whatever it is that makes us all so still. In a vain attempt to reassure her, I kiss her forehead. Aro was still to answer however, and Marcus was growing just as impatient as myself.

_'Well brother. Where do you stand on this matter? Caius also.'_

Every vampire could hear the clearing of a throat on the other end of the line.

_'Caius and I swear our alliance with our future King and Queen.'_

Everyone released a breath, however both myself and Marcus were still guarded. What if this is a trap of some kind? I look to my Captain, for some form of confirmation.

_'My gift does not inform me of a potential trap as of yet Major.'_

That made me feel a little better. Marcus visibly relaxed also.

_'I am sure that our future King and Queen will be thrilled to learn of your loyalties. Keep a closer eye upon the Seer and Mind Reader, they are certainly up to something concerning our future Queen.'_

_'I have already learned of there intent. They wish to kill our future Queen.'_

I felt Isabella removed from my arms from one of the other vampires as a red haze once again shot across my line of vision. Fear shoots through everyone, counting Isabella, my eyes are on the old man before me. I hold out my hand, he knows what I want, and hands me the phone.

_'Good evening Aro.'_

I practically hear the fear shooting through those on the other end. Threatening my mate is one thing, going ahead with said threats is something entirely different.

_'Aren't you going to greet your future King Aro? Surely your wife has taught you manners.'_

I hear a nervous terrified swallow from the weak power hungry ass.

_'G...Good Afternoon My Leash. To what do I owe the honour?'_

Kissing up to me already. Good.

_'The Seer and Mind Reader intend to harm my wife. A woman as far as I am concerned is already a Queen. I want the best interrogates you have at your disposal finding out everything they can in regards to this traitorous act. Anyone dares side with those two shall be thrown into a dungeon and await sentence from myself and my Queen, and I promise you it shall not end well.'_

_'As you wish Your Majesty. Please send our regards to our Queen.'_

With that I hung up. I look in search of my Queen and find her behind the Captain whom is wary to say the least, cautiously he steps aside and allows my Queen to come to me. The distance between us is swiftly closed, like one of those ever cheesy romantic comedies, the moment her arms are wrapped around me, it unleashes a calmness throughout my body and mind. I drown myself in the glorious sound of her beating heart, the potent, mouth watering seduction that is her scent. I need to be alone with her, though I would not dare do anything she is uncomfortable with. It seems that Isabella understands instantly what I want.

_'Could all of you leave us for a while. Take the succubus out for a hunt or something.'_

There was a soft chuckle. It doesn't take long until we are once again alone in the house. Neither of us move for some time, but soon enough I hear my saviour's sweet voice.

_'Are you calmer now my Major?'_

My Major. I can tell you that I enjoy that title. Her Major. Yes. That is exactly what I am now.

_'Yes. Though I dare say that I shall be incredibly angry again come tonight, regardless of the outcome.'_

She knew what I was referring to. The meeting tonight with that pack.

_'I think I may need to sit down Major, my legs aren't as strong as yours.'_

Chuckling softly I take her in my arms bridal style and carry her over to the sofa. Where we spend the rest of the afternoon watching movies. I am still very much in charge however, Jasper is aware that I am needed for tonight. Whilst Isabella watched the movies I would go to the kitchen and make her, her favourite meal every so often. Or just bring her snacks if she wasn't that hungry. One hand was constantly on her thigh caressing it, Isabella would be cuddled up against my side with my other arm thrown over her shoulders keeping her close. By nightfall however our quiet night was interrupted, by the succubus storming in and shattering Esme's front door. I felt Esme's anger and annoyance, Tanya suddenly appears in front of us glaring at my Isabella like she is a plague. Not. With. Her.

_'You insolent little WHORE!...'_

Isabella's eyes flashed dangerously. I believe that my influence may well be creating a Goddess of War, and I couldn't be more proud.

_'Let me stop you right there. I am sure that the others have informed you of who I am yes.'_

_'Yes. You would be the human whore that has wormed her way...'_

_'Rosalie'_

Tanya didn't get another word out as Rosalie suddenly appeared and had the succubus pinned to the ground. Her mouth full of the rug that was placed over the wooded floor. Anger was coming from everyone at the insolence. Isabella got to her feet, walked over to the pinned Tanya and knelt down.

_'Here's a little reminder for you Ms. Denali. **I** am the reason that your immortal ass is still in tact, I dare say that many of them were considering killing you, I wouldn't know. What I do know is that you are in my **debt**, surely they have told you that you were played by the Seer and Mind Reader by now. So unless you wish for a more severe punishment for consorting with traitors change your attitude, because I will not stand in their way again. Are we in anyway unclear?'_

Tanya's eyes widened, whilst everyone else was feeling rather proud towards Isabella. Isabella looks to Rosalie and nods, Rosalie pulls Tanya up to her feet. Charlotte appears beside Isabella on guard for any foolish attempt from Tanya. I get to my own feet in preparation, there was no chance in hell that anyone will get close enough to harm my Queen again. And live to tell about it. There was silence now. Tanya knew it seems that it would do no good to try anything stupid. Finally Tanya spoke.

_'How may I be of service Your Majesties'_

An emotion of strangeness went through Isabella. It is rather weird to be addressed in that manner. However Isabella didn't show it on the outside.

_'Call the Seer. Tell her that you succeeded in seducing Jasper, however I was nowhere to be seen.'_

Tanya nods and pulls out her phone, dialling the Seer.

_'Yes Tanya.'_

Every part of me boiled in rage at hearing that woman's voice again. Isabella took my hand in hers, this calmed me somewhat.

_'Hey Alice. You were SO right about Jasper, he was putty in my hands. Though I haven't met that human pet of theirs yet.'_

Tanya was good. I will have to grant her that. Jealousy shot through my mate, and this was just bullshit. I quickly wrap my arms around her whole delicate frame, kissing her neck and shoulder blade lovingly. This seems to reassure her greatly.

_'What. You haven't seen her yet. Why?'_

She sounded angry. Good.

_'How should I know? Most likely with her family or something. Anyway, now that I FINALLY got what I wanted, I'm going to head back to Denali. There are plenty of human guys round there that are looking for fun too.'_

Tanya was trying to weasel her way out of becoming that little pixie sized bitch's pawn even more. Can't say I blame her really, because the more Tanya spoke to pixie bitch, the more angry she got at being used and lied to.

_'NO! I want you to stay there a little while longer, meet the human pet.'_

She spoke in a language that I understood perfectly. Latin.

**(I personally do not speak Latin, so I am just going to use English.)**

_'Then that little slut can get abducted and with any look be raped and murdered.'_

Marcus, Carlisle, Jane and Alec were the only ones aside from myself that understood what she had just said. Whilst everyone else was confused. Isabella even more so as she can only hear Tanya's side of the conversation.

_'What was that Alice? I didn't catch that.'_

_'Nothing to worry about. We'll talk soon.'_

She hung up swiftly afterwards. It was clearer than before that for whatever reasoning Alice wants Isabella dead, well. Too bad that I am going to kill Alice long before she gets anywhere near Isabella. Everyone who knew the Latin word were seething, Isabella looks at me confused, her eyes widen at the anger burning in them.

_'What is it? What did she say?'_

I couldn't talk for anger. I needed a real violent f**king kill and quick, delicately I place a kiss to her nose.

_'Stay with the girls OK.'_

Isabella seems to understand the why of my request. Placing a kiss on my own nose she reluctantly steps out of my arms and over to Charlotte. On my way to the door I turn to look at the men.

_'How long left until the meeting?'_

Carlisle checks his watch.

_'About 3 hours. Charlie wishes to attend also.'_

I nod and hurry out of the door.

Running, running. Constant running to an animal that will give me a decent fight, before I had met my Isabella, had I been sent into this level of rage I would have certainly slaughtered a whole f**king unsuspecting city if I weren't careful. But now. I only use the animals that are also hunted by the mortals. Hell I hunted them when I was human for gain, good enough to hunt when I was human, more than good enough for my guilt level to hunt after now.

I manage to find a rather pissed mountain lion to take my anger out on. Alone with a couple of bears. There wasn't anything left of them by the time I was through. Staring to the diamond covered night sky I make a silent vow. Eddie boy still had a chance to save his ass from certain death. Alice however. Well. She will be dead before Isabella and I take our thrones as King and Queen.

**Author's Note: Good/Bad? The second meeting will be next, and Jacob will be in attendance. Ideas on punishments welcome, along with any other suggestions. Thank you all for reading, reviewing and inspiring me further with this story. Normally by now I would have major writer's block.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

**Major's POV**

There was no sound aside from the gentle breeze, and the heartbeats of Charlie and Isabella. Charlie is sitting next to Emmett whilst Isabella is tucked in against my body. Tonight is the first night that Isabella will be near that overgrown mutt since we learned what he had been doing, the doctor's appointment of Isabella's had been moved forward to the day of our first meeting. I knew that what we had been told was effecting her more than she would allow to show. Her emotions had went straight from nervous to complete shock and heart wrenching pain, this reason alone I am inclined to kill that pup. As I place a gentle kiss on top of her head all the vampires hear the sounds of people approaching. Soon enough they appear in the clearing, one Jacob Black at the forefront his eyes on Isabella. I feel her tense and move a little closer into my body. Anger shot through that mutt, I was unable to stop the growl that comes from my chest.

We waited until the pack was settled before Carlisle stood. I was glad that he took control at the moment because I would have just leapt across the boundary and tore that prick to shreds before anyone knew what was happening.

_'Now that we are all here. Jacob Black do you have anything to say in regards as to why you felt fit to harm my daughter?'_

Charlie was shocked but incredibly thrilled that Carlisle loves my Isabella so much. Isabella felt a little emotional at being deemed Carlisle's daughter too. I was surprised that genuine remorse shot through the mutt. He gets to his feet and cleared his throat nervously.

_'I...nothing about what I did was right. However in my defence I was incredibly misguided through an outside source...shortly after I met Jasper I had received a package with a cell phone inside. It was the next day when the phone rang I didn't receive a name to begin with. But he told me that the Cullen family had brainwashed Isabella, and that the only way to...de-program her was through a physical shock of some kind. When I asked if there was another way he said no because it was the only guaranteed way to ensure Isabella would snap out of it.'_

Someone had said WHAT! I feel Isabella's small delicate hand comes to my thigh and caresses it, instead of calming me however it works me up in a different way. I feel smugness and a stab of vengeance from Isabella. Cheeky minx.

_'He said...that it would take several attempts before the de-programming would truly start to take effect. When Carlisle Cullen called in regards tot eh meeting...I received another call...it was like he knew or something. He told me that whilst the Cullen coven was attending the meeting that I was to take Isabella somewhere and begin the rest of the de-programming.'_

That little bitch's words come rushing back to the forefront of my mind. Anger was coming from the entire family. I wanted verbal confirmation that my hunch was correct.

_'You said you didn't receive a name to begin with. Do you now have it?'_

The mutt nods terrified.

_'Well?'_

_'Anthony Masen. But I don't know...'_

His words are cut off my murderous roar. Isabella's warmth disappears, whipping around I find that she is behind the Captain. Whom instantly takes a submissive position.

_'The rest of you copy my actions. NOW! Strawberry you're good, just keep your eyes on him alright.'_

Everyone else, even my mate's father copies the Captain actions. Terror comes from that piece of shit. All I have running through my mind is my mate is incredible danger. I watch my mate cautiously come closer to me, I hear some of them call her name as though they want her to stop. I just growl cutting them off. I soon feel her hands cupping my face, I lower my face into the crook of her neck inhaling her scent. Drowning in her heartbeat.

_'I'm here.'_

Wrapping my arms around her frame I continue to breath in her scent. Calm. She needs me to be calm. Calm will allow me to come up with an effective battle plan. I was in no condition now to continue the interrogation.

_'Captain!'_

I hear him straighten up.

_'Sir!'_

_'Continue then inform him of the truth.'_

_'Yes Sir.'_

I hear only mumbles as I continue to drown myself in Isabella's scent. I feel her caressing the back of my head lovingly, soon a purr comes from my chest. Then I hear a snicker from behind me. Anger shoots through Isabella.

_'Bare in mind Jacob that it is only me that is keeping your idiotic ass WHOLE!'_

That's my girl. Her little reminder shut him the hell up. I hear Emmett and Peter chuckling silently. Breathing in her scent one last time I turn around to look at everyone else.

_'Is there anything else you need to inform us of Jacob before we converse on the appropriate punishment?'_

This had his head snap in my direction.

_'Punishment?'_

He snarled the word as though it was _**I**_ who had nerve. Hardly.

_'Yes. Punishment, you have assaulted my mate and consorted with traitors of the vampire race. Our own kind do not avoid punishments for something of this magnitude. Believe it or not Mr. Black some of us are quite moral.'_

He swallowed and then nodded.

_'Is...can I do anything to help get these traitors? They still want me to abduct Bella but now that I know they lied...why do they want her?'_

Oh. He still wants the overgrown pooch to abduct my mate does he. I suddenly feel Isabella shivering, I look down quickly.

_'Cold?'_

She nods. Charlie hurries over and pulls his daughter into a hug so as to use his body heat to warm her. In that moment I have never felt so jealous, so guilty. I can never provide her that. Yes Isabella will become a vampire but still. Whilst she is human...I will never stop loathing that bitch for taking my mortality away. Then again...would I have ever met Isabella then? My great grandfather was always one himself in believing rebirth, would I have met Isabella back in the 1800's had I survived the Civil War as a human? Would I have been reborn into this century so that we would be together as humans? So that I could be the father of her children. So many what if questions and as is always typical with such questions I shall never learn the answer. Turning back to the mutt I look at him closely. There is nothing but honesty, regret and need to help. To make amends for what he has done, granted I have done a shit load worse in my time but never hit a woman. Ever.

_'Is he to call you again any time soon?'_

_'I don't know. He just calls from time to time.'_

I look to the Captain.

_'What do you think Captain. Anything of value coming through on that Soda shit you do?'_

He scowls at me a little.

_'I recent having my gift deemed "Yoda shit". I am the original I'll have you know, that green pig-mi is a rip off. But yes, I sense that a plan or two will go our way at the moment, I have a feeling that it will be this one.'_

That was good.

_'Well then. Here is the plan...'_

Conversing that Jacob is to request advice on how best to get to Isabella, he is to wait until Eddie boy calls again. Declaring that he has Isabella, when in truth it will be Charlotte, soon as Eddie boy and pixie whore show up we jump them and begin questioning. Or grab whichever the latest pawn is.

By 2am I had brought Isabella back to her father's home where she now sleeps peacefully. Myself, I am standing guard under her bedroom window with Jane and Alec. Both of them seeming to fear and respect me greatly. Tomorrow is another Monday morning, another school day. Meaning that we have a whole other week in dealing with Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley, I had best allow Jasper to regain control or else there will be a blood stream through the corridors of Forks high five seconds into the school day. Not a good thing when vampires are meant to remain low key and all. It took me until moments before sunrise however before Jasper was fully in control.

**Author's Note: G/B? Show of hands, who wants Bella to tear into Lauren and Jessica?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

**Jasper's POV**

I have to say that I am glad I was able to retain control before school. Jane and Alec had wanted to attend high school with us out of curiosity, but their eyes are too obvious to the humans, practically screaming we aren't human. As Bella and I sit in our joint history class, Bella got moved up one through my help, I saw that some of the others in class were glancing towards us. The boys throwing jealousy at me, whilst the girls were feeling rather hostile towards Bella. I really wish they'd move past this already, it's been a whole freaking month. However Bella just now feels incredibly pissed about the whole thing, perhaps learning of this destiny of ours and standing up to Tanya has improved her self confidence. I would be more worried about the emotions from everyone else, but I have a rather big problem. Bella asked for Rosalie's assistance today for getting ready, and the top she is wearing...well...let's just say that I can see the valley rather easily. Meaning so can perverts like Mike Newton.

_Flashback: -_

Knocking on the front door of Bella's home I wait, impatiently I might add, for her. The sooner we get this day over the better, those fake nosed and breasted bitches will be vicious today. It always seems to be worse on Monday's, like they spend the entire weekend coming up with more insults. Which is more than likely true. Suddenly the door opened and I feel my jaw drop, there stands Bella in a pair of black slim trousers, and a deep green sweater with a low cut front...too low cut in my opinion. No. I want be that overprotective that I tell her what to wear and when to wear it, hell she'd most likely cut off something I'm rather attached to.

Feelings of insecurity comes shooting through Bella. Can't go having my Queen feeling like this. Closing the distance I wrap my arms around her and give Bella a sweet kiss, I dare not give her the kind of kiss I'm dying to. Metaphorically speaking. I do that, I might just ravish my wife right here in the doorway. When I pull back there is that beautiful blush of hers.

_'Ready to go?'_

Bella just nods.

_End of Flashback: -_

When we actually arrived at school Tyler Crowley had to be added to the list of people I'd kill should I go back to that way of life. I wouldn't even deem it drooling, it was like that dumbass was all but itching to dry hump her in the car park of the school. Which would have ended in my killing him before he had the chance.

The sound of the bell signalling for lunch snaps me out of my musings. Bella and I are quick to get out of the classroom, and meet Rosalie and Emmett in the canteen as usual. As per usual the four of us are just sitting around our table, Bella eating whilst us vampires pretend to eat, and as has been the norm of late Mallory and Stanley arrive to torment Bella.

_'Hey Swan. You know sooner or later you're going to have to reveal your fat ass...oops I meant your baby bump.'_

Mallory's words hit one hell of a nerve on Rosalie. I knew that Emmett's hand shot to Rosalie's thigh to prevent her from leaping over the table and killing Mallory right here, right now. I was surprised that Bella was composed.

_'Hey Mallory, when are you going to release the official report that you've got a new strain of STD named after you?'_

Everyone froze. Then Emmett, Rosalie and myself burst out laughing. Pride was shooting through the three of us too. Mallory and Stanley suddenly grew pissed, Bella finally looks at them. Leaning back against my chest.

_'Why you little...'_

_'Finish it Mallory. I dare you. What you can give the shit but you can't take it? Then again that is right when you think of all the unfortunate bastards that can't work their dick after their drunk asses nail the easy town Forks whore. Oh wait. That one falls to you doesn't it Stanley.'_

Emmett was virtually wetting himself at that one. Rosalie however, as soon as that threatening tone was released from Mallory she became ready for a smack down. Bella was holding her own.

_'Yeah well...at least I'm not plain and boring like you.'_

That stopped Emmett's laughter, we all knew that Bella was rather self conscious of her appearance. Bella's emotions however didn't show anything other than annoyance.

_'That all you got? The appearance shit? I can just put make up on if I wanted to, your nose is still off centre, how much surgery you had now?'_

That one got Mallory pissed. I wonder how much her parents spent on that nose of hers.

_'That's it...'_

Before Mallory could do shit however, Bella pushed out a chair with her foot. Catching Mallory off guard and it sent her flying face first into Emmett's untouched food. The whole canteen went silent, before they realise what has took place. Then there is an explosion of laughter, Mallory gets to her feet, face covered in Meat loaf, and beetroot red to match. Bella is almost crying from laughing so hard. Mallory took off running, however it seems that the meat loaf had impaired her vision because she was running into other tables.

By the end of the school day everyone was talking about how Bella got one over Mallory. Having met Bella outside her classroom, the two of us walk to Rosalie's M3 where she and Emmett are already waiting for us. That is until...

_'SWAN!'_

Both of us turn around to find Mallory and Stanley storming towards us. I hear Rosalie and Emmett already making their way over to us.

_'Yes.'_

The manner in which Bella hisses that word you would think she was a vampires already. The two bikes of Forks high stop in front of us, and I am incredibly annoyed to find that those two are both feeling lustful towards myself and Emmett. Good thing that Rosalie isn't the empath else this would be another thing they'd get killed for, hell I think if these two idiots were vampires they'd be spending their whole eternity being tortured by Rosalie.

_'Just wanted to give you fair warning. Watch your back, because soon enough we'll get our revenge and you'll be more ugly than you are now.'_

WHAT! Did these bitches not get it? I instantly shield my mate, nobody not even these two pathetic humans are going to harm her. I have had enough of this. I feel the growl forming in my chest. Bella's hand comes to the small of my back calming me down. Her lips come to my ear.

_'This one is all mine Major.'_

How is it that this woman manages to calm my rage before making me think of things I shouldn't be thinking when we're in public?

_'Oh look at this Jessica. The little baby has to have a man to defend her.'_

_'I believe that is what husbands do for their wives Mallory'_

This made Mallory flush in anger.

_'You know something Swan. You don't know what to do with a man, and soon enough Jazzy will realise that and come looking for someone that can.'_

I knew soon as she was half way through that sentence that Mallory crossed a line. I think I will have Rosalie beat the shit out of Tanya, placing such doubt in Bella's mind, she never voiced it of course. But Bella didn't have to, I could see the doubt right that day before I used my power to reassure her. Bella whispered to me quickly.

_'Get ready to hold your breath'_

She didn't move her lips so it went unnoticed.

SMACK!

Bella punches Mallory clean across her cheek. Mallory stumbles and falls back into Stanley taking them both to the ground. There was blood, but thanks to Bella's early quick warning I was prepared, that and I have taken to feeding every damn night due to Bella's potent scent. Granted I know I would never harm her intentionally, but I would rather have all bases covered in preparation. I feel Emmett grab hold of the back of my jacket as a precaution. Rosalie on the other hand stands beside Bella ready for a smack down, clearly Mallory and Stanley were all talk because they cowered away a little. My Goddess of War is truly flourishing. Rosalie speaks next.

_'If I were you two, I would take this as a final warning from Bella. Because we've ALL had enough of this shit'_

_'Couldn't have put it better myself Rosalie.'_

_'SCRAM!'_

Both Mallory and Stanley go running tails between their legs. Emmett releases me, I wrap my arms around Bella's frame quickly enough I felt worry from her. I knew what was causing it.

_'Don't worry. Even if they go to the principal they can't do anything, not after all the shit they've done to you. You could have gotten them expelled at any time but you haven't. Technically they're in your debt for being so merciful with them.'_

Which was completely true. They had vandalised her truck to an extent that was actually dangerous for her to drive it, though only Rosalie knows what they did to it. Hell their insanely lucky that Bella didn't have Charlie arrest them for the damage done to the truck, if it weren't for Rosalie wanting to look over the engine before we left school due to the bonnet being only partially closed they could have killed her. Rosalie only told me that they removed a vital part which they must have thought was something that weren't needed, I know that Emmett and Rosalie are still cooking something up for revenge. Bella has limited them though to just complete humiliation seen as how nothing remotely physically harmful happened to her through their idiocy. Bella leans against my chest.

_'Whose for getting out of here?'_

Bella nods in agreement to Emmett's words. So we leave. Or rather Emmett and Rosalie go back to the car and Bella grabs my hand getting my attention, not that she ever really needs to put in the effort. There was nerves pulsing through Bella for some reason all of a sudden, surely she isn't taking what that bitch said to heart?

_'Bella, darling I'd never..._

_'I love you.'_

**Author's Note: Do you think Bella tore into those two enough? Will Emmett and Rosalie come up with the _perfect_ humiliating prank? Reviews welcome, thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

**Jasper's POV**

I was in a state of sheer ecstasy, Bella has just told me that she loves me. Granted I had heard her say those words before, but they were in her sleep, Friday night was the first time I had really heard those words. After she told me all about that mutt Jacob, whom has gotten off real f**king easy in my opinion, but I knew the reasons as to why Bella was being so merciful. Billy Black, wheel chair bound and his daughters are else where in the world, her compassion and thought of someone else whilst considering punishment made it clear that she would be the one to always be grounded when we rule. Remind me that there are other methods of punishment, keep _me_ grounded and more importantly sane, something that I truly need lately as this merging which was very clear last month...seems to be in retreat. Why? I still haven't spoken to Carlisle about this, but I will have to. Tonight.

Closing the distance between us I wrap my arms around Bella's waist, whom is incredibly nervous that she has somehow upset me. Lowering my head I capture her lips in a sweet gentle kiss, a quick kiss at that as I had to remind myself that we are in the school car park still. Pulling back I still see the nervousness in Bella's eyes.

_'I love you Bella.'_

A small smile comes to her lips before increasing to a full blown smile that brings out her beauty even more. This, like a virus, causes me to smile just as brilliantly. In our combined happiness I take Bella completely by surprise as I carry Bella in bridal style to Rosalie's car where our siblings are laughing. Everyone else around school are just feeling completely jealous, minus Angela Weber and Ben Cheney, they are the only two teenagers that are actually happy for me and Bella. Once I had placed Bella into the back seat of the car I jump in next to her, Rosalie and Emmett are still laughing when they get in the car themselves, and pulling out of the car park in fact.

By the time Rosalie, Emmett and myself return home, Bella is spending the afternoon with Charlie, I see that Jane and Alec have been waiting for my siblings so that the four of them can play X-box. Emmett is always up for a game or twenty quickly agrees, Rosalie plays too whilst Tanya, I find, is sitting in the corner of the living room sulking. Clearly she is still pissed that I will never be interested.

_'Carlisle back?'_

Tanya answered, just as an excuse to talk to me. Just when you think this bimbo's learned her lesson.

_'He is in his study. I am going hunting shortly, would you like to join me?'_

The manner in which she looks at me, batting her eyelids...I really am starting to wonder if vampires can throw up.

_'No. That's something else actually. Would all of you mind disappearing for a few hours tonight?'_

Emmett being Emmett just _had_ to tease didn't he.

_'Getting some action from the wife are we?' _

SMACK!

_'OW! Damn it baby, do you have to do that?'_

_'Until you stop being so crude then yes I do. Of course we don't mind Jasper, if there is anything I can do to help just let me know. I am sure that once they return Charlotte will want to help set up with whatever you have planned to do tonight.'_

_'Thanks Rosalie.'_

Hurrying up to Carlisle's study, where sure enough he is reading a medical book. Carlisle is similar to myself, always wanted to expand the knowledge that he already has in the area he knows well. Carlisle looks up knowing that I am here.

_'What can I do for you son?'_

_'Something...weird is going on with me Carlisle. You know how the Major and I are literally like two different people.'_

His eyes widened. I could only imagine what was running through his mind right now.

_'Yes...'_

_'We...seem to be merging. Becoming one again.'_

_'Tell me everything.'_

Sitting down I do just that. Tell him everything, when the feeling first started and that it has now stopped for some reason. When I was finished Carlisle, much to my dismay, was just as confused as myself.

_'Whilst yourself and Bella are here I shall converse with Marcus and Peter see if either of them have some idea. I will also call Eleazar, let him know what's going on before those two can go and recruit anymore unsuspecting pawns in their game.'_

_'Thanks Carlisle...I'm just worried about how this will end. If it causes me to become unintentionally violent...'_

He cut me off determination burning in his eyes.

_'It won't. Because you won't allow it to'_

I nodded.

Two hours later everything is set, I owe Charlotte, Esme, Rosalie and even Jane big time for this. The whole living room has been transformed, furniture pushed away to make room for a blanket, small candles on every possible service. Rosalie is bringing Bella whilst I make sure everything is exactly how it is supposed to be. Once I was certain of that I hurried up to get changed, just as I finish putting my shirt on I hear Bella asking Rosalie what was going on, but Rosalie wouldn't say. She'd never admit it publicly but Rosalie is a real romantic, hence why Emmett is always terrified of screwing up on their anniversary. I hurry downstairs to get the front door, which Bella was just about to knock. Opening the door Bella's eyes blink rapidly to understand what just happened, before they find me and she smiles that same smile as she did earlier today. Before she steps over the threshold however I close the distance between us and pick her up in the bridal style and carry her over it.

_'You're an idiot.'_

_'I beg to differ with that one.'_

Closing the door with my foot I carry her into the candle lit living room, soon as Bella sees what is before us she gasps.

_'Jasper...this is beautiful.'_

_'Thought we could both do with a stress free night.'_

I am rewarded with a kiss, could thing I didn't drop her. Sadly however we stopped and I was forced to place Bella on her feet.

We spent the whole night just watching movies, allowing the stress of everything that has been going on to wash away. Bella cuddled up into my side, my thumb was rubbing circles on her hip bone, something I wasn't even consciously aware that I was doing. Glancing down to Bella, I find that her eyes are already on me and the relaxed atmosphere suddenly changes.

As cheesy as this sounds it reminded me vividly of those romantic movies, you know the ones. Romantic settings similar to tonight, the couple share the _look_ and then they kiss. This kiss was a hell of a lot different compared to our others, and we've been sharing a lot of those lately. Every shred of my gentleman mannerisms seems to have been tossed out of the damn window as I soon have Bella lying on the ground with myself hovering over her. I knew where this was leading, I had to make sure if Bella wasn't ready for this then I would wait, whilst once again silently thanking that I am a vampire and that my balls aren't going to drop off through excessive cold showers. Hell sometimes I have wanted it to snow in the middle of the summer just so that I could cool down more effectively. Pulling away I look into those chocolate love filled eyes of Bella's.

_'Darling...if you don't want to...'_

_'I do.'_

Her eyes flick to my lips before returning to my eyes. Then she said another three word sentence that would always bring me to my knees in her presence.

_'Make me yours.'_

**Next Morning.**

Staring down at the sleeping beauty whose wrapped up in my arms I think back to last night, actually I have been doing nothing but since Bella had fallen asleep in my arms. I have to admit seeing Bella sleeping in nothing more than my shirt does serious things to my ego. Everything had been perfect, and miracle of miracles I didn't hurt her more than I was unfortunately forced to. My state of bliss however is shattered at the sounds of the other vampires of the house returning, along with a screech from Tanya, Queen of the succubus. I couldn't care less about her, but if Emmett, Peter and Alec _dare_ tease Bella they'll be missing their arms.

_'Jasper will go shit crazy when we tell him.'_

_'I know Rosalie, I am not looking forward to this either, but we have no choice.'_

_'I can't believe they'd stoop THIS far...'_

_'Ssh. Bella is asleep, I don't think our Queen will thank you for waking her up. Tanya I suggest you remove that look from your face before I just remove your god damn head.'_

Rosalie, Carlisle, Peter and Charlotte talking. Something has happened. Now what? Looking down I find that Bella is actually awake. God damn them. We silently agree to find out what the hell is going on, Bella throws on her jeans, deciding to leave on my shirt, loving that idea I must admit; and the two of us head downstairs.

When we get to downstairs it is to find that everyone is upset or concerned. Peter and Charlotte however are looking murderous. Bella tenses knowing instantly that this shit ain't good.

'_What's happened?'_

I'm glad Bella asked because I'm going on a roller coaster of emotions here, a completely different ride to what I was on last night let me tell you. Peter looks me directly in the eye and says...

_'That pixie bitch has recruited a new member.'_

I knew she would eventually, just didn't think it would be _this_ soon.

_'OK, who?'_

_'Maria.'_

**Author's Note: G/B? Let me know. Thanks for reading reviews welcome.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

**Maria's POV**

Oh this was delicious, and I am not talking about this youth of fourteen that I am dining on right this second. No I am referring to that stupid little Seer, like I would _ever_ side with that foolish child Alice Cullen is nothing more than baby wanting a new rattle. Did she really think that I would just buy the bullshit she tried to sell to me? This little pathetic twerp is soon without my source of food and destroy the evidence of my snack rather quickly. What to do? What do I do? I know. Turning on my heels I run for one location.

Nearing my destination, four days later, I find that infernal building, or rather high school where my second in command attends. That Seer turned him into a real pussy didn't she, most likely wants him back because this human pet is returning his balls. Well, if that is the case then pulse girl is winning points with me already, wonder if I can get my dear Major back through her help, then toss her to the Seer for death. Yes. That sounds like a good plan. Picking up his scent, I also get the sweetest mouth watering scent I could think of, ooh. Does this scent belong to her? Following the Major's scent I am lead to a Victorian house in the middle of the forest, and what's better you may ask? Simple. That human pet of my Major's is very much here, oh how excellent is this. I can retrieve my Major and kill that pulse packing...what did that show call them again? Fang banger, that's it. True Blood, honestly. Like any self respecting vampire would live off of synthetic blood, please.

_'That pixie bitch recruited a new member'_

Ooh. Goody the Captain is here too, and where the Captain is, the Lieutenant is very far behind.

_'OK. Who?'_

There it is. The Major's voice, but why on _earth_ is he suppressing his southern accent? Sniffing the air I still at the smell of sex. With the human? Oh when I offer him all the dumb whores I can get my hands on he tosses them aside without giving them a good f**king first. But this one he bangs right off of the bait.

_'Maria.'_

There was silence. Ah. Time to make my entrance I think. At vampire speed I appear at the front door, where I see the human. Pretty. Considering that she is human.

_'Did you miss me my Major?'_

Eyes turn to me. I almost laugh at the anger in that eyes of that new pet of his. My Major is well and truly present, he steps in front of the pet.

_'Come darling, let's return to Texas. If you like you can bring that pet of yours.'_

He snarls.

_'Do not DARE threaten my mate.'_

What? Tinker-bell wannabe said that she was his mate, not this human. The human looks at something over my shoulder before she places a hand on the Major's shoulder.

_'Sweetheart, let's not be rude here. Surely my uncle would love to be introduced to our new guest. Uncle Marcus, this is...I'm sorry I didn't get you name Marissa was it?'_

A growl comes from my chest. How dare she offend me.

_'That growl best not be aimed at my niece Maria.'_

I froze. No. A Volturi King. I turn to look and sure enough there stands Marcus Volturi, flagged by Jane and Alec, the two sadistic twins of the Volturi guard.

_'Oh you already met. That's good to know.'_

I hear sniggers coming from the others behind me. Even Marcus smirks, I have never heard this man capable of the action before.

_'Well. Maria, it seems that your loyalties are...undecided. Well, perhaps what I have to say will allow you to make up your mind. Meet Major and Mrs. Whitlock, oops. My apologises I meant to say King Jasper and Queen Isabella Whitlock. The rulers of our future race.'_

F**K ME!

**Major's POV**

Both Jasper and myself had been shit scared when Maria showed up, however my Queen proved once again that she is not easily intimidated anymore. If she ever was. Taunting Maria in a respectful tone, right up to the whole intentionally getting the deranged bitch's name right that is. Now however in the presence of Marcus, and having just learned of my new position, well the fear is something to be enjoying I must say.

Isabella's delicate hand comes to my own which I then bring to my lips and kiss. Maria is fast searching everyone's expressions. Then anger sets in.

_'HER! A pathetic weak WHORE! AAHHH!'_

Jane, whom has become rather attached to Isabella despite only having had a small conversation with my wife, looses control of her gift and unleashes it upon Maria. Isabella hurries over to Jane, I follow swiftly for there is no chance that I will give Maria half a chance to get any closer to my wife, and I watch my mate place a hand on Jane's arm.

_'Jane. Everything is alright, she has done nothing more than insult me. Which actually seems to be highly common with most of the women that come anywhere near me.'_

_'It is disrespectful to you My Lady. She has a reputation for hurting without cause, innocences of all ages slaughtered.'_

Anger and disgust shoots through Isabella, and she looks down her nose in great disdain towards the one whom I am cursed to have been my Sire. If I could pick I think I would rather have it be Carlisle, course if Isabella was a vampire before me then I would want it to be her.

_'Do not lower yourself to such things Jane. It is part of what she wants, to know that she gets to you.'_

I wrap my arms around Isabella's waist. She is so pure. Certainly my f**king saviour I can tell you. But I won't have the air around her tainted by this sick slut's presence. Jane finally regains control of her gift and removes it from Maria, whose screaming seems to have went unnoticed. Maria looks up confused. Whilst I look down at her with the same look of disgust worn by everyone else. I speak.

_'Your Queen has been merciful in having your torture stopped. Mercy is something that she capable of, having lead a life free of blood and murder. But **I** as I am sure you remember, don't hold mercy least of all where it concerns my mate. Or anyone else within these walls or those My Queen deems worthy of protection, harm any of them you shall loose a limb. But you **DARE** speak that way about or towards Isabella again and you will find yourself in an urn upon our fire place. This is any way unclear to you?'_

Maria shakes her head. Looking to the clock I realise that we are missing the school day...shit.

_'Already taken care of Sir. They believe that Isabella is ill, and due to you being her husband, and the fact that you scared the shit out of the whole school, are willing to give yourself a pass for the day. But they would like yourself at the very least to be back by tomorrow.'_

Doctor Cullen is good. A snicker comes from Maria, getting my attention and everyone else's, to my annoyance it seems that Tanya isn't as loyal as we thought.

_'You know Maria, you and I both know that the freak of a human will never amount to anything. Why don't we just kill her and be done with I...'_

I look to Alec whom has his eyes practically on fire. Isabella is completely enraged too. I look to Maria who seems to be in the same state, whilst Isabella is suddenly feeling conflicted.

_'Uncle. Will this continue to happen? Having those that I am supposed to help rule over doubt my abilities? Because I am human?'_

I didn't want this to come so quickly. I wanted to wait until she was more comfortable with in her role as Queen, hell we may both seem to have taken it up but we're still unable to believe it. Marcus, Peter and Charlotte all understand that this would have to be done sooner or later.

_'My niece, I am afraid that whilst your mercy is a highly admirably quality it is...'_

_'Seen as a fault?'_

He looks at her sadly.

_'I am afraid so.'_

_'I have to do something that will harm them to show how serious I am. To establish myself capable of being...violent.'_

The guilt was already setting in. But these two, much like the mutt, are guilt of treason and consorting with traitors. Bringing my index finger under her chin I guide Isabella's eyes to my own, kissing the tip of her nose.

_'I will do all I can to make sure that you will not have to do such things often Isabella. I, unlike yourself, am no longer pure. I have done things just as horrifying as the woman I am forced to deem my Sire, but this...is the most effect method to gain respect and fear.'_

I would do all I can to ease her guilt once this is over.

_'Does it have to be both or can it just be one?'_

The Captain answers this one.

_'One will be enough, though you will need the other to watch, and naturally be restrained. Along with the one you intend to harm.'_

Isabella nods. A look of sudden determination comes to her eyes, and her emotions are drowning in it.

_'Very well. All heads of state have been forced to do things they didn't want to, its stated throughout history right.'_

Carlisle answers with a fatherly smile.

_'Marcus and I have seen the acts and consequences of such things again and again first hand. You are in no way the first.'_

Isabella nods.

_'I have decided. Who has a lighter?'_

Oh my Queen is real f**king good. She cannot harm a vampire through the same means that she can harm a fellow human being, so she is using the knowledge that we gave her back when we were first wed to administer her status as someone not to be dicked with. Emmett moves forward pulling out his lighter, he hands it to her with fear, not sure what his baby sister is about to do, but we all sure as shit know that this is going to have the desired effect. The Captain speaks next.

_'What is your bidding, My Lady.'_

_'Well. Maria seems to think that **my** husband is her personal dog, and as all three of you have already stated. She is guilty of crimes spanning over only she knows however many years. Minus yourself Uncle and Carlisle, unless she is older than you. Restrain them both, but I want Maria's hand left to be exposed to me.'_

Torture by fire. God if that weren't a turn on for me. Don't look at me like that, I'm the sadistic son of bitch that is the God of War. I get off on this shit every god damn day. Mostly through memories mind you. Emmett, Peter, Alec and even Carlisle set about restraining Maria, whilst the women restrain Tanya.

_'Alec. Could you remove your gift please.'_

_'Of course My Lady.'_

Soon as the gift was lifted the two bitches began to struggle. But it was futile. I feel Isabella's lips come to my ear, the feel of her breath along with the knowledge of what she is about to do. We are going to be alone, and soon.

_'Mellow them out a little bit for me Major. I don't want our family hurt due to there stupidity.'_

A growl comes from my chest before I turn and capture her lips. A brief passionate kiss is shared between us before I do as my wife asks. The two of them stop struggling but are still very much aware of what is going on. Isabella moves forward, I know that she is suppressing the self loathing that is running through her. I take hold of her hand briefly before reluctantly letting go. Maria, showing how stupid she is, smirks.

_'You don't have the balls.'_

_'I think you'll find I do.'_

With that said Isabella kneels on to the ground and shows the lighter. Now Maria is shitting herself, or she would be if it were capable. Tanya is too stunned to do anything. The flame comes out, now Maria is desperately trying to break free of my power. It won't work though. Then we are greeted by the stench of burning vampire flesh, and Maria's screaming, I have to admit what Isabella has devised is real f...DAMN! Then Maria does the only logical thing to stop the torture.

_'STOP! I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST STOP THE F**KING FLAMES!'_

Isabella quickly pulls away, her breath coming out ragged and quick. But she remains otherwise strong on the outside, inside however she is an emotional wreck of self disgust and regret. Isabella looks to Peter.

_'You are in charge of retrieving any and all useful information from Maria. If she attempts anything from escaping to harming another. Burn a leg.'_

I knew she didn't want to be saying these things. Everyone in this room that knew Isabella so well were aware of it. But Maria and Tanya didn't have a f**king clue as to what Isabella is and is not capable of. Hell dare I say it that the boundaries are being pushed, not because she wants to push them either but because they are being forced. For our conversation holds a painful truth, if we do not show that we are able to act without remorse and mercy then we shall be overthrown.

_'As you wish My Lady. We shall take this outside, I would hate to create a stench within the lovely home of Mrs. Cullen.'_

I feel bashful feelings coming from Esme, whilst...my, my, my the good Doctor. Jealous. I wrap Isabella up in my arms allowing the others to drag Tanya and Maria outside. Marcus leaving with them, knowing that we need to be alone. Neither of us say anything for a while, Isabella waits a whole twenty minutes before succumbing to her guilt and breaking into tears. This isn't a task for me. She needs Jasper, and she shall have him.

**Author's Note: G/B? Has Bella proven herself capable to be a ruthless Queen if placed in that position as far as Tanya and Maria are concerned? Will The Major deal out his own form of punishments? Reviews Welcome thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: -**

**I decided to change the ranting of my story due to one review I have received. I was under the impression that the rating T and M were both for strong language, however it seems I was misinformed.**

**My sincere apologise if I have offended anyone in anyway, that is not my intent.**

**Thank you.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22.**

**Jasper's POV**

Sitting on the bed with Bella in my arms as she cries at her act I wonder how best I can help her through this. Aside from doing what I am currently doing, mainly because I feel like this is all I can do right now, and I hate it. I wonder briefly as to what form of torture Peter and Charlotte are obviously putting Maria through, not because I care, but because I would like to have a go with the one whose made me this. Maria already has an urn lined up for her due to everything she has done in the southern wars, insulting and disrespecting Bella...well the urn has just been shattered.

_'Jasper.'_

I look down to find fear in Bella's eyes, and now that I focus it is there bedded in her emotions. But now the fear is bubbling to the surface.

_'What is it darling? What has you so afraid?'_

_'Don't...please don't let me turn into someone like her...I...'_

Yep. Maria is dead. In every sense of the word, and for good measure I will make it slower than I had originally intended to. Cupping her face in my hands I stare straight into her eyes.

_'Listen to me darling. You will **never** be that ruthless, you are far to kind, loving, caring and besides you feel guilty for it. Even though I personally don't think she's worth the guilt. I promise that as long as it can be avoided, I will never **ever** allow you to be lead into that kind of situation again.'_

I knew she was still afraid, nobody needed my gift to see that. However now the only thing that can help her is time, and the constant feeling of being loved in-spite of the act she was forced to do. Bella nods and I cradle her back to my chest.

_'Now that she is here...what is to happen to her? I know that she's committed some serious crimes during her immortal life, will they kill her once she tells us everything that she knows?'_

I exhale through my nose.

_'Yes. Marcus would not dare consider letting her continue on now that she is within the grasps of punishment. Due to her power hungry desire, along with those two that have created new born armies, have almost revealed our existence many times over the course of history. Maria is, although now thoroughly terrified, is extremely pissed. Maria always had the habit of being profoundly stupid and reckless when in that frame of mind, no. For Maria soon as we have learned all there is death is what awaits her.'_

_'Is it heartless of me to be glad about that fact? All those people she's tortured...had you, Peter and Charlotte torture...'_

_'Maria's brand of torture only consisted in turning those she viewed as valuable. Maria never got her hands dirty with anything, not even paperwork, not that we had any to do of course. She had her minions do everything for her, hell I was constantly amazed she never asked one of us to wipe her mouth when she was done dining.'_

Anger shot through Bella again at my words. Yes. Smart Maria maybe, brave she is not. No. It is my Bella whom is brave, not wanting to do something like what she has done but done so anyway knowing what would be at stake if she didn't.

It took Bella another hour to calm down, and she even went back to sleep. I knew I was needed downstairs, the others returned with the two bitches just before Bella went to sleep, but I was more reluctant than ever right now to leave her side. The women, the ones I can trust, should be up here. Charlotte will help Bella a lot more efficiently than I can with this, and no it is not that she is a woman but I have to admit it will be a bonus. But Charlotte was just as reluctant as Bella was today when she was forced into the Southern Wars, and now she is a feared vampire. Peter's little Jedi wannabe gift must have kicked in again because soon there is a knock on the bedroom door, though thankfully too soft to awaken Bella.

_'Come in.'_

Charlotte, Rosalie, Esme and Jane enter looking concerned for Bella.

_'How's our Queen holding up? Peter's words not mine, don't worry though I'll put his ass in line for you.'_

I smirk as Peter cusses at the knowledge that Char will be getting her own back later for having her say that. Looking back down at Bella, I brush the hair from her eyes.

_'She feels guilty.'_

Rosalie was sympathetic to Bella's feelings, truly she was. But having heard my tale more than once now, along with Peter and Charlotte's, Rosalie sure as hell isn't sympathetic to Maria. Hell not even the ever compassionate Carlisle is sympathetic right now. Except to his daughter of course.

_'Bitch deserved worse in my opinion. Along with the two bikes of Forks.'_

Kissing the top of Bella's head I sadly remove myself from her warmth and walk over to the door.

_'Try to keep Bella up here as long as possible if she wakes. Maria?'_

_'Crazy chick still existing. Peter and I thought you'd like the final honours, not that there is much left of her now anyway, Peter and I took a note from our Queen. Mainly because she was mouthing off, kicked my man in his shin too, hit on Carlisle so Esme got a little steamed to say the least. Peter is ready with the full report downstairs, we'll stay here with Bella until we're good.'_

_'Jasper honey, just to warn you Tanya is downstairs and we don't think she has learned her own lesson yet.'_

Course she hasn't. That bimbo makes the dumbest celebs look like Einstein. Nodding I head downstairs to leave the women with my woman. Reaching the bottom of the stairs I quickly run a hand over my face thinking about how much worse things can get before we are finally free to...well not entirely free but free enough to have more than a few hours here and there to be alone together.

Entering the living room Peter and Carlisle look to me, whilst my eyes find Maria who has now been reduced to half a left arm, no right arm and her legs only go to her knee caps now. I have to admit this is a sight I have been longing to see.

_'Tell me Maria, have you learned your lesson yet? Have you learned that you can't go disrespecting and torturing people for fun?'_

Maria's emotions weren't responding well to my words. Seems she doesn't enjoy being shown that there are those bigger, smarter and more powerful than she.

_'I'll tear that whore of yours to pieces Major, and then you can go back to be where you belong. By my side.'_

Alec grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. A vicious snarl coming from all our chests.

_'Watch how you talk to our King.'_

I smirked at the look on Maria's face, she still couldn't seem to register that fact. Hell, Bella and I were still having trouble with it.

_'Well. Your Majesty. What is my punishment to be?'_

Her now disrespectful tone was pissing me off already.

_'Well, you see Maria, you have committed many offences, and continue to do so. You hold no remorse for your actions, and you have come close to exposing our kind to the greater populace of the human race. Even our current rulers state such things clearly. Your punishment. Is a very long over due death.'_

Now there was fear, granted there was before but there was also scepticism when in front of Bella. Maria stupidly and constantly under-estimated everyone around her, it is her biggest fault.

_'Let's take this outside, Esme would rip out throats out if we destroy anything.'_

Esme's voice floated down from upstairs.

_'Got that right.'_

The men smirked. But my gift alerted me that every last one of them were scared, I suddenly realise that Tanya is nowhere to be seen.

_'Rosie locked her ass up in chains down in the basement. Duck taped her mouth shut too.'_

_'Thankfully for all of us, didn't shut the hell up for a full ten minutes before we'd all had enough of it.'_

So we drag Maria's virtually half a body ass back outside, Carlisle and Emmett already setting the fire up. Peter carelessly tossing her already removed parts onto the fire, the flames turning purple through the venom. Why fire has that reaction I have no idea. Maybe fire is like anti-venom or some shit. Maria was now well and truly terrified, and begins thrashing around, but when you only have half an arm and halves of your legs it isn't real easy. Alec grows tired of it anyway and uses his gift to shut her the hell up, because her screeching is the only thing that is bothering us. Hell she's starting to sound like a banshee.

_'Everything's ready Jasper. Half of her ass is already cinders anyway.'_

Peter seemed to be feeling genuinely relieved that this whole thing with Maria at the very least was coming to an end. Moving forwards, Alec releases Maria both physically and with his power, there is just enough time to see her eyes widen before I rip her head off and just throw it into the burning flames. Alec then tosses on the rest of her, Maria is now where she should have been the entire time. Hell.

Alec's phone rings. Which he quickly answers.

_'Hello'_

_'Put me on speaker please Alec.'_

It was Aro. Alec does as requested, not that it is needed when most of us are vampires.

_'We have a problem.'_

Of course we do. Why? Because this dumbass doesn't know how to deliver good god damn news that's why.

_'What's happened?'_

_'Alice and Edward have escaped.'_

Son of a bitch.

**Author's Note: Whose POV would you all like next? Alice, Charlie, Bella, Edward? Or someone else's all together? Reviews welcome. Thank you for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23.**

**Bella's POV**

I had been in a deep sleep when I was suddenly awoken by a thunderous and murderous roar, flipping around in bed I sit bolt up right. The first thing I was able to register was that Rosalie, Esme, Charlotte and Jane now had looks of sheer terror on their faces. Now what had happened? I can't speak for Jasper, but I don't think I can take anymore surprises.

_'What is it?'_

None of them moved, but suddenly the door was wrenched off its hinges and there stood Jasper. No. Not Jasper, this wasn't even the Major I don't think. The Major had shown some form of humanity in his eyes, but this man...there was nothing. Was this the ever infamous and feared God of War? The Major in his truly most livid form? What would cause this reaction?

_'Leave us. NOW!'_

They bolted. I was scared into a statue like state. His eyes softened and regret formed a little, I watch as he walks slowly towards me coming to my side until he places his head back into the crook of my neck. I feel him inhale my scent. It got me every time, not only did was it a turn on but also calmed me greatly.

_'Sweetheart...what happened?'_

He purred a little at my pet name for him before growling.

_'Those two pricks in Italy are incompetent fools. Alice and Edward have slipped through their grasps.'_

My eyes went wide, and my heart rate sped up. The Major's/Jasper's hand...my mate's hand lets put it that way comes and places itself over my heart.

_'Calm yourself Darling. I know the situation is serious but I will not let them near you.'_

He was speaking against my neck. I bring a hand to his hair and begin to caress it in hopes of calming him down even more.

_'I know you'll do all you can to protect me. Will my dad and I be turned sooner now?'_

He growled. Interesting.

_'I would prefer to not have to turn you until you graduate high school, less suspicious if you go off for College. We would be able to explain Charlie's disappears with him going to visit you...but if something happens or the Captain deems it the only option for both of you then yes. I will be turning you sooner than planned.'_

I had forgotten about the cover story that was needed. Everything that we have learned over the last week has pushed it far from my mind.

_'Darling. What is running through that beautiful head of yours?'_

God do I love his southern accent.

_'Is there anyway that the two of us can just disappear for a while? Or do something relaxing like last night?'_

He purrs softly again.

_'Last night. Best god damn night of my entire existence, we can go somewhere Friday night until late Sunday night. Until then we can have those quiet nights in, always quiet nights in unless you feel like going to the movies. Whatever my Queen wants, my Queen gets.'_

I pull back. Which causes him to growl in annoyance. Until he sees the smirk on my face.

_'Anything I want?'_

I know that I am not stronger than him but it will still make my point clear. So I take hold of his shirt.

_'Well. Right now, I want you.'_

This unleashes a brilliant smile before he kisses me. Unlike my vampire husband I have no clue if the others are in the house, and right now. I could care less. Our clothes are off within two minutes, the Major licking the hell out of my neck as he gets under the duvet. A giggle at his eagerness quickly turns into a moan.

_'Mine.'_

It is just like the soft growl from last night. Does this mean that Jasper is back in control? Oh I don't care, I am in love with every inch of this man. Counting the ever ruthless Major.

**~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~**

Waking up in the arms of the man that you love, of the man that also loves you is a blissful feeling. A feeling of being safe, secure and of course naturally the feeling of being loved. His fingers gently caressing the left side of my body, as I am lying on my right. My left arm wrapped around his naked torso. I see the scars over his torso, anger shoots through me, how dare someone force Jasper to do such cruel things. Jasper is the sweetest, most romantic and caring man I will ever meet and he has been forced to be surrounded by blood, death and flames.

_'What has you so angry my sweet angel.?'_

My Jasper is back. Even though when I am a vampire I won't mind seeing what tricks my very hot and dominating Major has up his sleeves.

_'I just hate the thought of you being forced to live the kind of life that deranged bitch forced you into.'_

His arms wrap around my whole body holding me tightly to his marble cold body. Not that I care, I have enough body heat for us or so Jasper said last night.

_'Try not to think about it my sweet, everything that I have been forced to endure will give me the edge needed to keep you safe.'_

I do nothing more than hum at his response. That is before I alter my position and begin kissing the scars nearest to me. A soft moan comes from Jasper at the sensation, and I have to admit that I was feeling rather proud of myself for it.

_'Feeling rather smug aren't we darling.'_

I hear the teasing in his voice. Two can play the teasing game. I pull back with what I hoped to be unreadable look on my face.

_'Well. If you not in the mood then that's fine, I'll be in the shower.'_

I didn't get two feet from him before Jasper had me in his arms and back on the bed. Me laughing at his eagerness.

_'You're not going anywhere.'_

_'Whatever My King wants.'_

A growl comes from his chest before kissing me again. However we are interrupted by someone knocking on the newly installed door. Jasper had stopped before we got any further earlier on to reattach the door. Which I am glad about in all honesty.

_'Go away!'_

I smirk at Jasper, whose eyes sparkle playfully. He is so cute at the moment.

_'Sorry bro, but we need to discuss game plans I'm afraid.'_

God damn this Alice and Edward, whoever they are, to Satan's personal bitches for torture. Did I really just think that? Jasper pulls away annoyed, I can't help but pout at being interrupted. Jasper gives me a quick kiss.

_'Later darling. Later. We'll be down soon.'_

We hear Emmett leaving before I get out of bed and go to have a shower. Both of us aware that we wouldn't be doing much of the whole showering part if we had one together. An hour later both of us are dressed and enter the dining room, I find that one Tanya - I'm the country's bike - Denali is here also. She isn't looking very happy either. Tough. Jasper pulls out a chair for me to sit in, whilst he then stands behind me. Hands on my shoulders. Carlisle speaks first.

_'We're just waiting for Rosalie to return with Charlie, he needs to know of this.'_

I nod. I have never met these two but they are my least favourite people right now. Everyone was silent wondering what was the best course of action, but nobody would voice an opinion until my dad arrived. I have to admit that I am thrilled with that, he needs to know about this. Something suddenly comes to mind.

_'What about the pack?'_

A growl comes from the men, clearly still pissed at Jacob. Truth is so am I, but for Billy's sake I decided to be the bigger person in that situation. His daughters weren't close enough to come and help Billy whenever he needed it, his disrespectful son however was, and also a minor I dare say that if the case went to court he'd only serve a maximum of five years. I still haven't informed Charlie of the side effect from that over grown fur ball's actions, I just can't bare the thought of crushing him.

_'Well tell them as soon as we have battle plans formed strawberry. Don't worry.'_

I smile at Peter. He really is like another big brother, a pain in the ass.

_'Hey what on earth has possessed you to nickname me strawberry?'_

Peter smirked.

_'Easy. You smell like strawberries.'_

I just chuckle at that. Though I knew Jasper was glaring at him. The sound of Rosalie's M3 reached my ears, though I knew everyone else had heard it miles away. We wait, listening to the engine dying. Rosalie and my dad getting out of the car and hurrying into the house. My dad and Rosalie quickly sit down around the table, my dad sitting on my right side, whilst Emmett is sitting on my left. Naturally Rosalie sits down beside Emmett.

_'OK. Here's the situation...'_

**Author's Note: Thanks for Reading. Reviews welcome.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24.**

**Jasper's POV**

Everyone was now sitting down, well aside from myself as I am standing behind Bella, everyone is tense however. Marcus looks and feels down right pissed off, which I can completely understand, after all it is those two idiots that have allowed this to happen. I look to Peter and Charlotte, I know the look that is now in their eyes, it is a look of no mercy. If they get their hands on Alice and Edward, they will be similar to myself, and they won't be holding back. Charlie leans forward and looks around.

_'OK, what's happened?'_

Carlisle answers, whilst the exterior is came, inside however he is seething. Carlisle addresses Charlie, as the rest of us are already aware of the situation.

_'You remember us informing you of Alice and Edward?'_ Charlie nods. '_They have somehow managed to escape the clutches of the Volturi.'_

Charlie tensed.

_'And this is bad.'_

Carlisle nods sombrely.

_'They wish to harm Bella and Jasper, for reasons that they alone see as logical and know of.'_

Now Charlie was angry.

_'OK...so what do we do? Are Bella and I to be turned now? Call reinforcements what?'_

I knew the two of us would get along well. Charlie will always be a man of action when it comes to the safety of his daughter. Peter spoke next.

_'Well. My power, my Jedi shit if you will, informs me that we have some time before any real attempts is made by those two._'

That was something at the very least then. I feel Bella's hand come to one of my own and holds it. So we had some time, that's something at the very least.

_'Perhaps it best to start training Bella and Charlie how to fight. My power is giving me enough information to know that what they learn as humans will pass on to the vampire life.'_

Bella's heart jolted at hearing this. We haven't talked about it but I had a feeling that this unnerved her, not knowing what to expect as a vampire. Rosalie also sees this. Actually they all do.

_'Don't worry. You two will be naturals at this life.'_

Bella smiled at Rosalie gratefully. Charlie looked worried still. Using my power I relax everyone, Bella's head turns a little to look at me, shit. I'll have to apologise for this later, I may have had this power for around 150 years but I still can't always control it. Hell there was proof in that when I went and got drunk without actually drinking and married this beautiful woman sitting in front of me. Peter spoke again.

_'The most we can do, aside from getting Strawberry and Charlie here ready for a smack down when their vampires is spread the word that there will be new rulers.'_

_'Romanians are going to be thrilled about that one.'_

I had to smirk at Marcus' words. The Romanian coven will love having the Volturi taken off of the thrones.

_'Peter. Who do you think are most likely to side with us?'_

He was silent for a few moments.

_'Obviously the Romanians. Aro and Caius have sworn themselves to serve, everyone in this room. The Denali coven will more than likely side with us. The Irish, the Egyptians, several nomads, the Amazon coven. More than enough if someone decides to oppose our new leaders. Then of course any other human that becomes a vampire throughout time.'_

That was a lot. I feel Bella take a deep breath. We would have to actually talk later in private so as to get our heads around all of this, not to mention have Bella relaxed again. Bella looks to Charlie. Charlie then asks what both of them must be thinking.

_'When is the best time for the two of us to start training?'_

I don't want them to start right away. I want to be able to have Bella more relaxed before causing her to stress out over training. I look to the others, daring them to say something in objection to what I am about to say.

_'Weekend after this. What do you think guys? 14 days out of the month training...'_

Carlisle interrupts understanding where I am going with this.

_'But have a week in between the training so that you both aren't too stressed out. That much training is unhealthy.'_

Every agrees with this. Which I am glad for. I look to Marcus now.

_'What are those idiots planning on doing?'_

_'Demetri is on his way here along with a vampire named Riley to help find Alice and Edward. Riley has the power to see through every lie ever told. Hence how Aro and Caius learned of Alice and Edward's plans, he may even have more information for us when they get here. Should be some point within the next month.'_

That was something then. Demetri is the best tracker in the vampire world, and if this Riley is as powerful as Aro claims then that goes into our favour too.

_'What now then dudes?'_

Typical Emmett.

_'Actually Your Majesties, I would like to hunt.'_

Jane was nervous, unsure on how we would react due to her diet choice. Even though we have been over this already she is still scared of offending us. Bella smiles.

_'Go hunt Jane.'_

She smiled. In the end Alec, Marcus, Peter and Charlotte all go hunting in Seattle. Jane, Alec and Marcus have taken to hunting criminals like Peter and Charlotte. Charlie returns to the station, Carlisle heads off to the hospital, Esme goes to her own study. Rosalie drags Emmett to the garage to work on the cars, leaving myself and Bella alone.

_'This is a lot to take in for you isn't it darling?'_

By this point we are cuddling on the sofa, TV off which Emmett would find to be a crime of epic proportions I'm sure, my arms wrapped around Bella's frame. Her body resting against my own, head tucked against my chest.

_'Yes. It seems that ever since we got married there hasn't really been much time to just wrap our heads around that fact before things spiralled out of control, bringing danger in on us from literally all sides.'_

She didn't regret marrying me, I could tell that without having to ask. But what Bella does regret is that we haven't been able to just be together, minus a few hours here and there. Like last night and the morning. This had to change, and this weekend.

_'Tell you what darling. I'll take you away for the weekend, just me and you. Forget everything that is going on right now, hell forget the whole god damn world.'_

_'Hmm. I'm holding you to that Major.'_

God do I love hearing her call me that.

_'I am a southern gent darling. A man of my word. Anyone interrupts our weekend alone I might just kill them.'_

_'Well don't. I don't want to have to go on the run from human authorities whilst having two idiotic unstable vampires looking for us too.'_

_'Alright. Can I scare them away at least?'_

Just to torture me, Bella wiggles her body against mine a little. Definitely getting her back for this.

_'I would be upset if you don't scare them enough to stay away unless needed.'_

Ah. I love this woman. Keeps me grounded but I still get my fun. Now all I have to do is arrange where we are going, and make damn sure that our interruptions are limited. Hmm. Where to go? Where to go? I want to keep it un-decided though to avoid those two showing up. Then again, none of the family are going to want to be too far in case of an emergency, and the pack have to be informed. Suddenly my phone buzzed, grabbing it from the coffee table I take a look at the txt to find that it is from Peter.

_**Take her to your cabin in Aspen.**_

_**Carly boy has his own giant cabin there across the lake.**_

_**Close enough for an emergency, but still leaving you two alone.**_

_**Your welcome.**_

_**Your personal Jedi.**_

_'Your personal Jedi? Is Peter secretly gay?'_

I laugh before attacking Bella's neck. Looks like we're going to Aspen then. But now that it's been decided I sure as hell hope that bitch can't see us and pull some dangerous shit that could get Bella and Charlie killed.

**Author's Note: Good/Bad? (G/B) Reviews welcome, thanks for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains violence. If you do not wish to you read you can skip.**

**Third Person's POV**

Getting back to the states would be tricky indeed, though what does go in Alice's favour is that Demetri is going straight to the states, plenty of time to put something in place. Alice looks down at the tree base where Edward sits, a smirk comes to her lips at his appearance. Whilst Alice managed to escape unscathed, Edward wasn't so lucky, granted he still has all his body parts but he has a couple of bits. She can't believe this idiot still has no idea that he is to die as well, whether it will be at her hands or the hands of her Jazzy is something completely different. All she has to do once that human whore is out of the way is unleash a sob story on how Edward had some how brainwashed her, that _Isabella_ was part of the plan the whole time. Hell that stupid southern dick will swallow that up like a starving man would a banquet. Rosalie would be a problem convincing, but if luck goes on Alice's side that other slut will drop and burn just like all the rest. That pathetic human will **_NOT_** be Queen, that is meant for Alice. Alice will be a much better Queen, she has the power to see any enemy and cut them down quickly. Seeing the future is so much more useful, hell that child probably doesn't even have a gift.

"_Come to think of it _**I**_ should be Queen for the simple reason that I hold far better fashion senses than her. Even if I have to kill every pathetic human in their sleep that dares to even try to get in my way then so be it.'_

Edward, whilst looking at the ground, has heard all of Alice's thoughts. Including the part about him dying, so he is just another pawn is he. Keeping himself focused on going to hunt Edward gets to his feet.

_'I need to hunt. Be back soon.'_

_'Yes, yes. Whatever.'_

Alice is too consumed in her plotting to know that there is something else is about to go against her favours. Edward turns on his heels and goes off to _hunt_.

It wasn't until ten hours later that Alice realised, through a vision, that Edward has went to _them_ to the Cullens. To that stupid human. She unleashes a scream of murderous rage, how DARE he do this. Getting to her feet Alice decides to hunt to.

**Violence starts here.**

As was normal during the early hours of the morning the Levinson home was quiet. The family asleep, the parents, the twins and the new born daughter nobody hears someone sneaking in through the second story window and into the children's room. Maternal instincts kick in, causing the mother to wake up, something is wrong in the boys room. Getting out of bed she moves through her bedroom quietly so as not to awaken her sleeping husband, stepping out into the hall she turns left and heads to the twins room. A strange noise meeting her ears. What on earth? Surly two boys of three can't be doing _that_ much at this hour? Entering the room Mrs. Levinson freezes at the sight before her, a pixie sized woman with short spiky black is...eating her children.

Mr. Levinson shoots up in bed at the bloody curdling scream from his wife. Rushing from his bed, he hurries to where his wife resides, however he barely enters the hallway when he drops to his knees in horror. His wife lying on the floor, blood pouring her stomach where a hole has forced straight through. But there is no intruder with a gun like he would anticipate. No. But a pixie sized woman with blood coating the lower part arm.

_'Oh God...W...what are you...my...w...wife...my boys...'_

This...demon creeps towards him. Grabs hold of his hair and jerks his head back, blue eyes meet red. What was this woman?

_'How would you like to die?'_

But Mr. Levinson knows no more, the sounds of a newborn baby crying shatters the silence. An sneer so evil it would terrify even the bravest of men appears on this monster's lips, and she heads to the room where the baby resides. The door closes softly, the baby's cries can still be heard. A voice drifts into the now peaceful hallway.

_'There, there little one. I'm not going to hurt you. Much.'_

The cries are silenced. All is peaceful again. Nobody will be aware of this sickening crime until morning allowing the killer to escape with ease.

**End of Violence.**

The streets of Vienna are slowly filling with those heading out to work and still none of the neighbours are aware of the horror that has occurred during in the night. A family Ford pulls up outside the Levinson home and the brother of Mrs. Levinson, a Mr. Carson, steps out of the car. Using his spare key to enter the home, the front door closes and there is quiet. The front door is thrown open mere minutes later, Mr. Carson running into the street covered in blood. Anyone close by stops and looks in horror as the man screams for help.

It takes Edward two whole weeks to get to where the Cullens are, he had seen through Alice's mind that the Cullens were to be heading to Aspen. The Chief of Police and his daughter going with them, the Chief's daughter must be Jasper true mate. Edward stands at the opening of a bear cave looking down on the tranquil view below, late spring/early summer makes Aspen a true sight of beauty. He knows that he shall not be welcomed with open arms, all he can do is beg to be spared. Taking a deep breath Edward heads down to the cabin that Carlisle had bought twenty-five years ago, his mind constantly wondering on how pissed off Jasper will be at the sight of him. After all Edward has betrayed Jasper more than once and all of them in some of the worst possible ways. Edward realises as he gets closer that he will be truly lucky to make it to the next minute in one piece.

Chief Charlie Swan of the Forks police department has managed to persuade Peter to begin his training early. This is his daughter that is in danger and he will not rest until he is confident that he can do all he can to keep her safe. Granted both of them shall become vampires, but until they are both indestructible and skilled fighters, Charlie will be on a constant edge. Mercifully Peter is able to remember that Charlie is still human, so they are pretend fighting.

Peter smiles, Charlie is a quick learner he'll give him that, and if his power is right then Charlie and Bella will have useful gifts. What is he thinking? If his power is right. His power is _always_ right. Charlie chuckles at the situation the two men just placed themselves in, being watched by Charlotte and for some reason Tanya, a smiling Peter suddenly freezes, the smile vanishes. A snarl is unleashed from his chest, a snarl that tells Charlie something is very wrong.

_'Tanya, get Charlie to the cabin and alert the others. We have an unwanted guest.'_

Neither of them question his order, Tanya escorts Charlie back to the cabin. Her eyes going left and right, her body is stiff, similar to a door that hasn't been opened in years. As the two of them enter the cabin however, the sounds of something fast approaching reaches Tanya's ears. For Tanya it is in slow motion, the wood made wall nearest Charlie explodes inwards as something or someone is tossed through. Grabbing the scruff of his neck with as much strength as she dares, Tanya brings Charlie to the ground. Quickly wrapping her arms around his increasingly well built frame brings his body into hers and rolls over so that her marble constructed body takes the brunt of the impact.

Everything speeds up then. Planks of wood from the newly destroyed wall explode into splinters when connecting with her back. Same for every other vampire. Charlie's voice rents the air.

'_BELLA!'_

_'DAD!'_

Where was his daughter? He can hear her but is unable to look around for her due to Tanya lying on top of him. He can only hope with everything that he is that Jasper is protecting Bella to the best of his abilities right now. A crash bounces off of the walls and then silence, with the exception of a growl. Soon more growls join the first, Tanya looks up, its safe to bring Charlie out of his vampire made cocoon. Both of them get to the feet, Charlie looks around and sees that Jasper has protected Bella using the sofa. Turning it over so that the space where you'd usually sit is a hiding place for them both. Jasper helps Bella to her feet, before standing in front of her his eyes the blackest of black. Charlie can no longer see the whites of his son-in-law's eyes, Charlie swallowed back fear gripping him. He had heard from every vampire, par the new arrival, that Jasper literally had the vampire version of split personalities. Which was this? The Major? Or was _this_ the God of War? Charlie looks around to find a 6.2 vampire with copper coloured hair on the floor, which he quickly changes to being on his hands and knees. Eyes on the ground.

_'Please...d...don't destroy me...'_

Carlisle speaks in a tone far harsher than any have heard.

_'You betray your family. Have plotted to abduct not just a human being, but your brother's true mate and you plead for mercy.'_

The tone of finding this whole thing ironic wasn't missed on anyone. Esme walks to her husband's side slowly before taking one of his hands in the both of his. Jasper/the Major/God of War which one it is, one of them speaks.

_'You **DARE** to place my mate and our family in danger by your mere presence. How many others are there boy?'_

Whoever this vampire is attempts to answer but can't for his fear. Peter steps forward dropping into his submissive position.

_'My King. He is alone. My gift confirms this.'_

There was silence for what felt like hours.

_'Captain. Yourself, the Lieutenant, Mr & Mrs McCarty are to search the mountains to be safe. I want all of you to report every thirty minutes to assure us you are all safe. Stay in touch with each other too. Any shred of another vampire is to be reported immediately. If the vampire is alone capture and extract information, if there is more than one. Kill all but one. Unless they show they are submissive.'_

The four that he addressed bow into submissiveness before leaving. Charlie had never been in the presence of someone so organized, quick on the mark and so god damn terrifying at the same time. Yet he knew that Bella would always be safe from this man's wrath.

_'Tanya, guard Charles so that he maybe by his daughter's side.'_

Tanya too bows submissively before stepping in front of Charlie, an arms thrown out ready to protect at any moment. The two walk sideways and slowly towards Bella and what Charlie now firmly believes to be the God of War, to Charlie it seems like a whole millennia before Bella is in his arms but it is actually only three minutes. Charlie whispers in his daughter's ear.

_'Are you OK?'_

_'Just shaken. You?'_

_'You old man got some bruises but nothing more. Thanks to Tanya's quick movements. Another perk to being a vampire, neither of us will have to worry about being knocked out or killed by a plank of wood.'_

He feels his daughter smile nervously at his words. Charlie's eye catches his son-in-law and the two of them seem to come to a silent understanding. As soon as Charlie and Bella are vampires, Charlie will more than likely be the only one allowed to go anywhere near Bella without having to worry about getting his throat tore out. The God of War turns his attention back to this vampire, that still hasn't moved an inch.

_'We shall deal with you later.'_

With that the vampire drops completely to the ground. Charlie's eyes bulge at the sight, from everything Peter, Carlisle and Marcus had told him vampires don't become unconscious at any time, so what the hell just happened? The God of War walks over to the unconscious vampire before kicking him over, Alec and Jane also move forward.

_'Take him to a room somewhere and tie him up.'_

Both of them drag the unconscious vampire off somewhere leaving everyone else in silence. A question comes to Charlie's mind.

What is going to happen now?

**Author's Note: Good/Bad? Will they listen to what Edward has to say?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26.**

**Part 1.**

**Jasper's POV**

The rest of the week had been far quieter than the first two days, which was a great relief to me and Bella. Actually to us all, though we still didn't fully relax. At school Bella was now feared by Mallory and Stanley, about damn time those two dumb bitches showed some respect to my wife. Hardly anyone at the school dared to so much as lust after her now, at least openly, secretly there wasn't much I could do about it. Newton was the worst one for this, it's a good thing that Bella is constantly by my side as she is the only one that prevents me from killing that dumbass. But now, late Friday night we are pulling up outside the cabin where the two of us are going to be doing nothing but relaxing. Bella is fast asleep already in the passenger seat, deciding to get our stuff in the morning, I get out of the car and use vampire speed to hurry around to the other side. Opening the door, taking Bella into my arms and just carrying her straight to the first bedroom on the top floor.

It is around ten in the morning when Bella finally awakens nuzzled next to my body, I just hope she won't get pissed at me for changing her clothes and putting her into the shirt I had been wearing. I am forced to suppress a moan as Bella stretches her body against mine, a purr like sound comes from the back of her throat tensing my body as it cries to become one with her again. NO! You _will_ behave yourself, your wife she maybe but that doesn't mean you can practically maul her the second she wakes up. No matter how many lust filled dreams she has of you; and boy did Bella have some of those last night, it weren't just my power that helped tell me that either. Bella, being a sleep talking, moaned my name, a lot mixed in with other words that made me want to do nothing more than to make whatever she was dreaming a reality. For both of us. I had been able to handle the lust filled emotions of her dream, mixed with the sleep talking just fine but when her hand began to slither down her own body. That's when I had to go out on the balcony, though being a vampire wasn't making it any easier, even when I was outside. Only she and whatever God that has decided to grant her these dreams to torment me know what they entailed, but they were certainly steamy enough. I could feel Bella heading towards an orgasm, but it seems just to thoroughly torture me, the dreams much have changed completely because her emotions did a complete 360%. Didn't help me though. If I were human I promise you that I would have yanked the lil general clean off with how fast I would become hard again. Just when I think I had myself under control, I would end up punishing myself by remembering those delicious moans and the whole god damn thing would start again. If there was anyway to safely power a city it would have been off of my constant never ending sexual desires, wouldn't surprise me if I went and set a world record.

Another moan from Bella snaps me back to reality. _STOP ALREADY!_ _You maybe a vampire but we are seriously pushing the immortal rule with all this jerking off that we'll most likely be doing again tonight. For the love of all that is holy stay the f**k down, if you don't we won't be able to pleasure Bella_. Nope. Seems not even mentally yelling at my own dick is helping right now, doesn't seem to care that there was a very real chance I'd pull it off of my own body. Think of something else. Anything else. _Mrs. Cope in a thong..._Yep. I haven't calmed myself down I have now killed all out desire. Can't help but be a little relieved though. I let out a puff of air through my relief.

_'Jasper, baby I don't know what you're thinking right now but you're projecting.'_

Whoops. To make this words, Bella's mere voice has given back by problem.

_'Sorry darling. Sleep well?'_

A moan of contempt comes from her beautiful lips. Damn it.

_'Very. I love hearing your sexy southern voice in the morning.'_

Oh f**k me. Please calm down. If any man ever learns that I was praying for my woman to _not_ keep turning me on they'd most likely castrate me and cast me out of the gender. But after last night and Bella's very imaginative mind I would more than likely welcome it. Death by sex. Good god, what makes this worse is it sounds like a fan-f**k-tastic way to to go.

_'Baby, what's with you this morning? You've probably got all the animals and people on planes flying over head having orgies.'_

Oh she had to say that word. I swallow back and try to calm myself down again using the same method. Mrs. Cope in a thong, but curse my mind, morphing Mrs. Cope into Bella. Only Bella is stark naked lying on a forest floor with nothing but a blanket underneath her and my shirt thrown over her torso.

_'B...Bella...b...baby...'_

Suddenly her lips are attacking my neck. Oh to hell with it. I have no idea where this animalistic sexual need is coming from, actually it could have something to do with my incredibly sexy wife, all I know is that once Bella is a vampire we are going somewhere very, _very_ far from civilisation so I can have her every which way possible without any interruptions. NO phone service of any kind. Hell somewhere that a complete no fly zone. Bermuda Triangle. Yes. I'm taking Bella there and we won't resurface for a least a century. Screw ruling the vampire race. Right now I can't rule my own body forget an entire race.

Four hours and many, many mind blowing rounds of passionate love making later, Bella and I are together in the exceptionally big bath tub in the en-suite of our bedroom. Myself sitting behind Bella, and I am currently massaging her shoulders, I am rather pleased I didn't kill her. Hell I'm even more astounded that I haven't gone and killed myself.

_'Jasper. Should I be prepared for more of spontaneous yet incredible sex?'_

If I could blush I wouldn't be surprised if my face would be stuck fire engine red for the rest of time. How do I explain this to her? _With honesty dumbass how else. _Now I have reverted back to arguing with myself, this is always fun.

_'Yes. Vampires operate similar to animals, like you already know, the most basic of these is sex so when we find our mates..._(Clearing my throat)_...we become very...erotically charged._ **(That's last part as I am sure many of you know is from Friends. Good show. Miss that show.)**

I have officially surpassed fire engine red, if I could scientists would have to come up with a whole new shade name for how embarrassed I am currently feeling. Bella's hold body seems to have stopped, minus the heartbeat, her lungs and her brain. She turns to look at me.

_'So...when I become a vampire we'll more than likely be spending most of our time having sex.'_

I can do nothing more than nod. Mischief explodes inside of Bella, yep. I'm dead. Well technically I'm dead already but you get where I'm coming from.

_'Best start saving your strength then Major.'_

That sexy smirk on her face. I can't have that, a growl comes from my chest and before she can blink I have her on our bed with me leaning over her.

_'I think it's **you** that will have to save your strength darling. I'm not done yet.'_

What the hell? I will never understand where my new found strength and desire came from if I am around to the end of time itself. This round had started like many of the previous, raw. Until I pull back from an attack on Bella's neck.

_'I love you Jasper.'_

The whole atmosphere shifted. No longer was the air thick with a raw animalistic intensity, but a loving caring one.

_'I love you too darling.'_

Downstairs in the kitchen an hour later I am making Bella lunch when there is a knock on the front door. I could have sworn I said no interruptions. Sighing to myself in annoyance I lower the burner of the cooker before going to see who the hell is here. Opening the door I find that Peter is standing there.

_'Sorry Major but my Jedi shit kicked in again. Something is about to change and it's heading this way, everyone's here at the other cabin for protection reasons. Charlie too. Strawberry would go ballistic if we left him unprotected. Besides blue's a man.'_

What?

_'Blue?'_

_'Yeah. He's a cop. Cops wear blue.'_

I just shake my head. There is something seriously wrong with this man's mind. Suddenly that shit eat grin spreads on his face.

_'You two have a fun night?'_

A growl comes from my chest, and my angel's voice sweeps over to us. I am pleased to find that she is rather irritated too.

_'Peter. I love you like a big brother but if you don't get lost I'm calling Charlotte.'_

I think Peter may well have paled and shot off. Chuckling I close the door and return to the kitchen where I find Bella is finishing the breakfast. Now I can't have that. Wrapping my arms around her waist I pick her up and place her on the stool at the breakfast bar. A giggle coming from her.

_'Jasper...'_

_'Sorry darling but I'm spoiling you this weekend and that means that you do not go cooking for yourself. Hell if you ask I'll more than likely hunt for you when you become a vampire, but unfortunately we get territorial when hunting so I won't be able to. Unless something happens to you, which it god damn won't.'_

She walks up behind me at that point as I finish off her food. Bella wraps her arms around my body and kisses behind my one ear.

_'Ssh. I know you'll never allow anything to happen to me, and if anything does it will in **No** way be your fault. You'll also have my full permission to tear whatever bastard is stupid enough to harm me to atom sized pieces.'_

My girl knows how to calm me down. Bringing her around to my side I kiss the top of her head.

_'This is almost done darling, why don't you sit down. I'm surprised you can stand actually.'_

I couldn't help the smug tone or the smile that comes from me. Bella just smiles brilliantly and shakes her head before muttering "smug bastard" as she sits down. As Bella ate, I went outside to grab fire wood. I have every intention of spoiling her to the point that would piss off all the rich boys and girls and have them pissed at their mummies and daddies. I could almost hear the whining from here actually.

By the late afternoon the fireplace is roaring cheerfully, Bella resting happily in my arms. Whilst out the window we can see Charlie 'fake' sparing with Peter. Fake sparing is pretty much like how a stunt is pulled in the movies, you fight but don't touch each other, though there is a little more distance between them as Peter might very well accidentally kill Charlie whilst sparing.

_'Is this how I'm going to be trained?'_

_'Yep. Charlotte, Jane and Rosalie are going to be taking it in turns with you. Same with myself, Alec and Emmett.'_

I am pleased to find that Charlie is a quick learner with the physical aspects of things. Add his knowledge of law and he truly is a very worthy ally to have. Bella turns her head a little.

_'Dad and I have signed up for Martial arts classes too. We both know there is a chance it won't make that much of a difference with vampires but it will help with keeping our reflexes sharp.'_

My sweet angel thinking ahead. Another thing I love about her. I kiss the top of her head and make sure my arms are securely around her.

_'It will. Many newborns are oblivious for a while in regards to their reflexes, though neither you or Charlie will be like yourselves for a while. The thirst, the call of blood will consume your thoughts but once that has passed and you can sift through all your memories easier it will help.'_

Bella was suddenly incredibly sad. No, no, no. Not sad.

_'Why so sad?'_

_'I want **you** to be what consumes my every thought. Not the need for blood.'_

I think I just melted at those words. I kiss her lips tenderly.

_'I know darling. Another aspect of newborns is that other than blood they also desire sex just as bad.'_

I wiggle my eyebrows, hoping my words will cheer her up. Which they do. There is no knocking on the door this time, someone just bursts through the front door. I have Bella against the wall, with me standing in front of her before the door finishes bouncing off of the wall. A snarl coming from my chest. I feel my mate's emotions are filled with dizziness. The big burly vampire appears with two blondes, one female and one male, close on his tail.

_'Idiot Emmett. I told you to knock so you don't startle them.'_

_'This is too important.'_

I feel my mate's delicate hand coming to my neck and massaging it. Her lips coming to my ear.

_'It's OK baby. Emmett's sorry for startling us, neither of them will hurt me baby. Everything's OK.'_

I come back to my senses before I truly loose myself. Straightening up I scowl at Emmett, what the hell was he thinking. Emmett quickly raises his hands, I see a newspaper in hand.

_'We have an even bigger f**king problem with that pixie stick Tinker-bell wannabe bitch than we thought.'_

I look to Rosalie and Carlisle, both of them angry, scared and Carlisle is filled with disappointment. Within himself. Emmett tosses the paper on the floor and there on the front page is a head line. A headline that is bringing bad news for every vampire in existence.

_**FAMILY OF FIVE SLAUGHTERED IN OWN HOME!**_

Oh. Shit. A particular sentence after the headline jumps out at me.

_...teeth marks found on all their necks. Authorities deeming the suspect "the vampire" for the marks are just like a Hollywood vampire attack._

No. No, no, no, no, no. Alice has done this. Oh god. Shit. Looking up I find that everyone has now gathered in the main living area of the cabin. Sombre and undiluted serious looks on their faces, even Charlie. Shock, horror, pain, grief, and all of it coming from Bella. I turn to look at her, tears are streaming down her face. Her eyes come to mine.

_'They won't stop as long as we're together.'_

What? What did that mean?

**Author's Note: Good/Bad? Thanks for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27.**

**Part 2.**

**Jasper's POV**

_'They won't stop as long as we're together.'_

_What? What did that mean?_

Bella had quickly retreated to our room after that, I excuse myself too. There is no way in hell I am giving Bella up, you'll have to shove a nuclear missile up my ass and detonate it before I leave her willingly. She's just afraid. That's all, I felt her fear, and her guilt. Entering our room I find that Bella is sitting in the middle of the bed arms wrapped around her knees, forehead on top of them. I smell her tears, hear her crying.

_'Bella.'_

She looks up, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes already red from crying. Moving forwards I crawl on to the bed beside her, before wrapping my arms around her body and bringing her into mine.

_'Bella, darling listen to me. This is **not** our fault, our being together didn't do this. Alice...she is unstable, far more so than any of us ever realised. Even if you and I weren't together she'd more than likely be like this.'_

Actually in truth I had every confidence that she would be. I am finding it more and more difficult to believe that I could stand being anywhere near her. I mean shit, Maria did some screwed up shit when she was around but never had she slaughtered a whole family, or at least left evidence about it. This crime alone is enough to have Alice put to death.

_'I...I'm sorry...I don't want us apart...I don't think I could even s...survive I just...'_

Bella buries her head in the crook of my neck. I knew what she was getting at.

_'I know darling. It's OK to be afraid, just know that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I feel your guilt about that family darling, everyone does and I **swear** to you that she will **not** get away with her crime. Marcus is currently in talks with Aro and Caius, both of them are grave and murderous at her act. Many vampires throughout the world will be on guard for her now, an order will be unleashed to all vampires, and the order will be clear. If the chance arrives kill her on sight. We can't risk exposure. The consequences of what she has done won't just effect her if we are discovered. But all of us.'_

I feel Bella nodding in the crook of my neck. When suddenly a burning rage fills her. Bella withdraws her head and looks at me with a rage I have never seen before, and I pray that I never have to bare witness to this kind of anger from my wife again.

_'I looked the story up online Jasper. Those twin boys weren't even two years old and she...there wasn't anything left of them. Does it make me evil that I want her to suffer for this?'_

_'NO! Not remotely evil in any shape or form. **Everyone** is looking for pay back on this.'_

_'Interpol is supposedly looking into this.'_

Shit. Interpol, local police and who knows what other form of authority will be looking into this. FBI maybe. Stupid deranged bitch she may well have placed us all in an irreversible danger. Governments get their hands on us...my sweet angel would be subjected to all kinds of tests. We would drastically and dangerously alter everything that currently is. Before Bella and I can talk further however I hear Carlisle's voice float up from upstairs.

_'Jasper. You two need to be down here for this.'_

Of course we did.

_'Come on darling, we're needed downstairs.'_

Bella and I returned downstairs where everyone was waiting for us. Charlie gets to his feet and hurries to his daughter's side hugging her tightly. Once all of us were sitting once more there was that sense of dread once more, Marcus is the only one standing however.

_'I have spoken with Aro and Caius. They have issued an order for all vampires to capture the Seer and take her back to the Volturi palace, by any means necessary.'_

Everyone was feeling sceptical.

_'I have never met Alice but I have a feeling she won't be going anywhere with any vampire willingly.'_

Charlie was not wrong in his assumption. There would only be one way to get my fast growing insane ex-wife to the Volturi palace now, and that is with her in an urn. Rosalie spoke next.

_'How many authorities are looking into what she's done?'_

This was one of those dreaded questions. Carlisle is the one that answers this question.

_'Local authorities of course, Interpol are monitoring the investigation closely. If Alice slaughters another family anywhere else in the world Interpol will be all over this. Including Scotland Yard, FBI the list goes on. We have contacts in Government positions already, we've been informed that all Government officials are even taken an interest. Not one single shred of DNA from the killer is so rare that it's raising some serious red flags.'_

Jesus Christ. Alice may well have single handedly put us all on the Governments high priority list. If the vampire race didn't do something about Alice, and _soon_ we are all well and truly f**ked.

_'What abut evidence fabrication.'_

Everyone turned to look at Bella. I was proud of my sweet angel keeping cool and level headed. Charlie seemed to know where his daughter was coming from better than the rest of us.

_'That's an idea. Pick out the most wanted criminal Vienna has but seem to be unable to touch and pin the whole thing on him.'_

I look to Peter.

_'Can your power give us any idea on whether or not the plan will work?'_

There was silence whilst Peter used his gift to find out for sure. If it will actually be able to tell us anything is another story as Peter's gift is not always concrete.

_'I'm not sure. Besides we have the problem that the whoever we pick is actually innocent in this crime and more than likely has a fair few witnesses. Sorry Strawberry.'_

I wrap an arm around her shoulders. It was still our best option at the moment. Suddenly Peter was feeling rather mischievous and brilliant.

_'Oh Strawberry, you brilliant muse you. I have an even better idea, no fuse no mess and it will keep the whole god damn thing under lock and key.'_

The rest of us exchanged looks of confusion. What the hell was he on about? I weren't the only one that was confused at this point. Alec voices what we are all thinking.

_'Hey. Obi Wan what the f**k are you talking about?'_

_'Alec. Watch your language.'_

Alec bowed his head in embarrassment at being scolded by Esme.

_'My apologises Mrs. Cullen.'_

_'Apology accepted, and call me Esme. Now Peter, answer his question please.'_

_'Fairly simple sugar lips.'_

Carlisle growls in jealousy. Well that's knew. I feel Emmett and Rosalie's amusement at their father being jealous.

_'Get a vampire, preferably one that has control, get them to call the local law enforcement pretending to be the killer. Only by the time the boys in blue arrive, the killer consumed by his or her guilt has committed suicide...'_

_'Making sure that the cops find a note of confession,but what about DNA? They'll want to run tests to make sure.'_

I was rather jealous at how quick Bella picked up Peter's train of thought. Charlie seemed to be working on the same tracks too.

_'I can help with that one. Anyone you have in mind Peter?'_

_'I might actually. Come Charlie boy, we have an entire race to keep hidden. Coming luscious, don't worry Carlisle, I'm talking to my wife.'_

Another growl comes from Carlisle. If Peter weren't careful Carlisle might deprive him of a limb for a while. Peter, Charlotte and Charlie quickly left to finalize whatever the hell they needed to do in order to keep our kind a secret. Not long after they left Alec, Jane and Marcus left to hunt again, these three hunt frequently to minimize the threat to Charlie and Bella. Which I am thankful for, I'd hate to have to kill one of them as these three are rather cool. Carlisle, whom was feeling rather possessive lead Esme off somewhere. Gross. I didn't need my power or any kind of insight to know what those two will be up to. I think Emmett was all for staying here with me and Bella, until Rosalie...well she seduced him away from us.

Bella and I were finally left alone again, and I was starting to think that maybe we'll never get to be alone for long. Hell soon as all of this is done, Bella and Charlie will be changed, which means we'll be spending a whole year getting training them. Then there will be the years of instruction Bella and I will have to under go to make sure we'll be good rulers, then there is the ruling itself. I suddenly feel Bella's eyes on me, turning my attention to her there is concern in her eyes.

_'What is it?'_

_'I don't think I'll be able to spoil you for the weekend after all. Every time we try to be alone we're interrupted._'

And I hated that fact. Bella climbs onto my lap placing her hands on my shoulders.

_'Well. Looks like we'll just have to seize every chance we have at being together, and if anyone doesn't like it. Tough. I would like to be able to spend a nice long time alone with my husband, besides we are their future rulers. We could always toss them all in cells for a nice long while so we can be together.'_

Before I could respond Bella's lips capture mine. However she soon pulls away smirking, tease. She removes herself from my lap and heads upstairs, which would have been fine. Until she threw _my_ shirt that she was wearing over the banister, I had caught a brief glimpse of her naked torso before I shot off after her. Hearing her giggling hysterically as I take her in my arms and throwing her over my shoulder.

Fortunately Bella and I had been able to have the rest of the day of uninterrupted alone time together. By lunch time the following day the two of us were sitting on the balcony attached to our room when I hear a growl in the distance. Along with someone approaching.

_'There's something going on.'_

The two of us get up, soon as Bella has one of my shirts over her vest top, we head downstairs. However as soon as we reach the bottom of the stairs however someone is thrown through the wall. Acting quickly I grab Bella, as strong as I dared without hurting her, and have us both take refuge under the sofa. Once I turn it upside down of course.

_'BELLA!'_

_'DAD!'_

Where was Charlie? Bella's fear for her father's safety spikes. Soon however there is nothing but silence, with the exception of Peter growling. Once it calms down a little more Bella and I climb out from our hiding place, I soon find that the wall has almost been completely destroyed. Looking around I find Edward here. I am in front of Bella in seconds, a new level of anger taking over me.

**Author's Note: Reviews welcome. Thanks for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28.**

**Major's POV**

Six hours after the traitor's destructive entrance, the wall was fixed and the scout party had returned to report the traitor was here alone. This stupid bastard had put my mate in serious danger, along with her father, both of which have profoundly pissed me off. It didn't take long for Isabella or Charles to realise that this was Eddie boy, and I think both of them know the odds of the arrogant mind reading dick keeping his life is rather small. Speaking of, Alec was quick to keep Eddie boy under his own power as well as my own just in case. Smart kid that Alec.

With Jane and Alec standing behind him, the Captain and Lieutenant flanking me both myself and Alec lift our collective talents bringing Eddie boy back to the land of the consciousness. He looks around bewildered, but none of us are willing to help erase the confusion. His eyes befall Isabella. Shock is his first emotion. A growl rips from my chest retrieving his attention from my mate quickly.

_'Why the suicide act Masen? Surely you are aware that the odds of you surviving this is next to none existent.'_

_'No different than if I were to stay with Alice then.'_

His response confused all of us.

_'Explain.'_

He took an unnecessary deep breath before launching into his story.

_'It started early March, Alice began acting strangely. Rambling to herself about how something hadn't turned out the way it should have, I had no idea what she was talking about. Nor did I realize the truth until a few days ago...'_

Emmett scoffed.

_'Throws out your arrogant I know more than all of you because I can read minds bullshit doesn't it Eddie boy.'_

Everyone throws looks of annoyance to Emmett. He just shrugged, indifferent.

_'Anyway. Alice came to me a few days after the ramblings started declaring that she had received a vision of you killing the human that just transferred to Forks High.'_

I couldn't stop the growl coming from chest at the degrading title he and that manipulative bitch gave my mate. Isabella would never be allowed anywhere near me right now, this she knew was for her protection from Eddie boy, but she found another way of soothing me. By drowning me in her love for me.

_'Hence the text messages we both sent to you. For warning you of the danger, which was why I was beyond surprised when I saw through Alice's mind yourself and the h...er...Isabella had gotten married whilst on a trip with the school. Alice claimed that it wouldn't matter, that you would still kill her, no matter what...disposable feelings you had for Isabella. She claimed that your attraction to Isabella was nothing more than...your desire to sample other pieces of ass. That's the most polite way she described it.'_

It angered me because his words seem to hit my Isabella's insecurities. Bitch has just added another reason for me to kill her personally. I send my sweet angel feelings of my love, I will have to worship my wife the way she deserves later. Even though everything in me is telling me to do so now.

_'A few weeks passed, I kept a constant eye on Alice's visions and I found that you had not only stopped yourself from harming Isabella but that you had fallen in love with her. She with you. This seemed to piss Alice off even more. She then started claiming that she had a vision in which Isabella would single handedly destroy the whole vampire race, with you as the weapon.'_

This story wasn't putting Eddie boy in a very clever light. A feeling that was shared by everyone else it seems.

_'She received another vision concerning a member of the Quiletue tribe, and that he lusted after Isabella. Alice deemed this to be due to Isabella being...a whore that plays mind games...'_

_'**WHAT!**'_

Everyone shrinks from the very angered shout of both Charles and Isabella. Those two will be two very feared vampires, and I am thrilled and smug to know that Isabella is _mine._ Even Eddie boy seems to shrink. Rosalie was pissed too.

_'Says the woman that was f**king her own brother whilst married. Yeah. Isabella really is a whore.'_

Thank you Rosalie. Her sarcastic tone seemed to calm down Isabella and Charles both enough to not do anything that would end up hurting themselves. But I knew my wife was toying with the idea of asking one of us to smack this dip shit around a little. I would be more than happy too, so would the others actually. Eddie boy had the common sense to bow his in shame, which he was also feeling.

_'...Alice then had the plan of manipulate the boy claiming that Jasper had brainwashed Isabella and the only way to de-program her was through violence...'_

I couldn't handle hearing this part all over again, and neither could Isabella.

_'**Skip this part or you'll kissing a limb goodbye. Permanently.**'_

My snarl caused everyone to tremble in fear.

_'OK. Once Alice learned that this idea hadn't succeeded either she called Tanya claiming that you were interested in having some...fun. To begin with it looked like this new plan would succeed in getting Isabella away from you long enough for her to be abducted. Until you caught up with her. Alice decided that we needed to leave the Volturi and just...take care of Isabella ourselves.'_

We all dropped in crouches. This bastard was going to be shredded so viciously you'd think that we were starving lions seeing their first real juicy meal in weeks. Eddie boy's fear peaked and he threw up his hands, the fear evident in his eyes.

_'WAIT! After we escaped from the Volturi, the two of us came to rest in the middle two city boarders. That's when the truth. Alice wants to become Queen. She's completely flipped...'_

_'It took you **this** long to work that out. How dumb are you?'_

_'She blocked her true thoughts too well. She's going to kill anyone that gets in her way, she that this prophecy isn't about you and Isabella, she thinks it's about you and her. She has no problem with slaughtering her family to get what she wants Jasper.'_

It was Isabella who spoke. Her tone cold and full of composed rage.

_'We realised that already thank you. Seen as how she certainly didn't have any trouble slaughtering a family that was fast asleep in their beds 6 nights ago. A new born baby and twins barely older than their sibling. She left evidence and punched straight through the family's beating hearts.'_

Eddie boy seemed to pale at that. Can vampires get any more pale than what we are?

_'Oh god...I think I might just throw up...'_

Clearly Eddie boy wasn't aware of this rather significant development.

_'Go right ahead Eddie. I did.'_

It's true. My sweet caring Goddess had been physically ill at learning the full extent of what the twisted pixie had done. Even Charles was ill. Marcus spoke next, his voice more colder than we've heard it.

_'The Seer has almost cost us exposure to the humans. World wide. It is only through Isabella, Charles and Peter's very quick and intelligent thinking that it has been avoided. The whole of the vampire world has been issued the order to kill the Seer on sight should the chance arise. You mind reader. Well. That is left to be decided by your new King and Queen.'_

This seemed to scare the shit out of Eddie boy even more. I look to my wife. We would discuss this privately first. Looking back to Eddie boy I find that he needs to hunt.

_'Alec, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Take him hunting whilst Isabella and I decide on what is to be done.'_

The five of them nod. Alec and Emmett move forwards to take hold of Eddie boy and drag all but drag him out of the cabin. Charles looks to Tanya with a look of rage and betrayal? Interesting development.

_'You were sent to try and and assist in the abduction of my daughter.'_

_'Charlie...?'_

Charles didn't give her a chance. Instead he just kisses the top of his daughter's head and goes upstairs. Well. This is an interesting development, Isabella glares at Tanya. Whom promptly bows her head in shame. Isabella then turns her attention to me.

_'I'll be upstairs.'_

I nod and watch her go.

_'Captain. Do you sense anything useful in regards to the mind reader? Any information that he has kept from us?'_

There was silence for a few moments.

_'Stupid pillock hasn't left anything out, minus the part you had him skip but we know everything there is to know in regards to that. He will be of use in detecting traitors in the future...perhaps a equally harsh punishment should be divulged but keeping his ass around.'_

Damn. I was hoping to put his ass in an urn right next to Maria's.

_'Thank you Captain. Excuse me.'_

I headed straight up the stairs to Isabella. Whom I found sitting on the love seat that provided one of the best views the cabin had. Of course I had an even better view. My wife. With her skin illuminated by the moonlight.

_'What do you wish to do to him baby?'_

Hmm. I love it when she calls me that. Sitting down beside her, I bring her into my lap and bury my face in the crook of her neck once more.

_'The Captain has informed me that he will have uses in the future. Detecting traitors.'_

Isabella scoffs, her anger not being hidden.

_'Stupid bastard couldn't even detect that the deranged bitch was flat out lying to him. What use could he possibly have? Other than target practice?'_

Her anger was completely understandable. Especially when I remember what we had been told at her doctor's appointment, that little shit caused far more damage than he thinks. Why Isabella didn't tell the overgrown pup I'll never know.

_'Are you going to inform him the damage he has helped cause through that plan with the mutt?'_

_'Could you do it. Through your mind. I already had to see the heartbreaking look on my dad's face once, I don't think I can handle seeing that again.'_

I nod against her skin. Charles had been well and truly heartbroken at the news, Rosalie and Esme had been down right pissed off, both of them rearranged parts of the forest from the news. I wasn't about to put Isabella through the pain of voicing this allowed again when there wasn't any need. I hear, feel and smell the beginnings of tears falling down Isabella's face. It wasn't the Major that she needed now. She needs Jasper.

**Author's Note: Reviews welcomed, thanks for reading.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29.**

**Jasper's POV**

By mid day everyone was back in Forks, Carlisle had called the school claiming that Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and I wouldn't be in school due to not being able to return to Forks until 5am and sleep deprivation. The time was actually true, but Bella and Charlie had slept, just not very comfortable in that sleep. Both of them had been waking up almost on the hour every hour. Bella and I are still unable to come up with the right form of punishment for Edward, which is why he has been under going other forms of punishment from Rosalie, Emmett, Peter, Charlotte, Jane and Alec. These all include Edward being used as a wrestling dummy without having his senses to put up a fight. Esme put a stop to it however after they shattered the newly replaced coffee table in the cabin. As for his trip back to Forks, that was spent without his senses again, but this was to ensure he didn't try anything stupid. Like escaping, but after I told him the fill extent of what his alliance with Alice has done to Bella, I don't think he will. Edward is too ashamed by what he has helped cause. The memory of that conversation comes screaming back to mind.

_Flashback: -_

Bella had fallen asleep in the car, which is about to leave, but I find that Eddie boy is glaring at her. A growl rips from my chest. He better not be thinking of hurting her because he will die where he stands. Edward turns to look at me, raising his hands.

_'I can't read her mind.'_

Oh really. Perfect. Seems that my Bella is more amazing than I thought, and trust me, I have her right up their with the Gods.

_'Doesn't mean you have the right to go glaring at my wife. Further more Eddie, there is something rather important you need to know. It concerns the damage you have inflicted.'_

_You have destroyed any chance of Bella **ever** getting pregnant._ His eyes went wide with guilt and shock. Good. He should feel guilty.

_'Jasper...I...'_

_'Save it Edward. There is nothing you can say.'_

And just for good measure I show him the heartbreaking look on Charlie's face when we told him that Bella would never be able to give him grandchildren the traditional way. It tears at my frozen heart even now. How Bella blames herself, thinking that it is her fault for not being strong enough to withstand an assault like she was forced to endure. Worse still, how when she called Renee seeking motherly comfort she was instead greeting with Renee telling her that Bella was asking for it, for being such a stupid bitch and getting married so young. It was the latter that had pissed off Rosalie and Esme so much, hell even Jane and Charlotte got seriously pissed, and those two never wanted children. Granted neither did Bella, but she knew that Charlie was secretly longing for a grandson to teach how to fish and a granddaughter to spoil rotten. With that done I get in the car next to Bella.

_End of Flashback:-_

It also seems that Tanya is rather taken with Charlie, and is taking his silent treatment rather badly. Can't say I hold any sympathy with her though. Bella is off shopping with Rosalie, Esme, Jane and Charlotte. Charlotte and Jane wearing colour contact lenses of course. Allowing me to get to work on Bella's surprise. The idea had came to me the first time we were interrupted. Though I did ask Charlie to make sure that he was alright with it, which thankfully he is. So I am in the middle of sealing the deal for one of the best apartments Forks has to offer. Situated smack bang in the middle of both homes in case of an emergency. Bella and I will have our own place. More importantly our own _private_ place. A place which will hopefully be free of any interruptions.

Another Saturday and I am looking around the main living area, which is literally a living room/kitchen/dinning room all in big one wood panelled space, my phone rings. Please, please, please for the love of all that is holy don't be something bad. Looking at the ID however I smile as it states Bella.

_'Hello darling.'_

_'Jasper. Honey can you **please** come save me from these women, I swear it's as though I'm facing death by shopping. Can't they just get the firing squad and be done with it?'_

I chuckle. Rosalie, Esme and Charlotte on singular can be rather stressful. But those three women combined, and from what Alec has told me, in secret of course, Jane is rather a shopaholic too. My sweet Bella didn't stand a chance. At least I won't have to worry about Bella dragging me shopping from opening till closing when she is a vampire.

_'Sorry darling. I may be the feared God of War, but even I know not to go crossing those women when it comes to shopping. Bit like you with chocolate really.'_

Shit. The indignation from the women on the other end tells me that they heard me. Esme, Rosalie, Char and Jane will have my balls for this.

_'Oh. You mean you don't want me to go licking chocolate off of your hot body? Alright. I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't mind if I had a Rosalie Sundae instead of Jazz Sundae.'_

There was silence. On my end and my angel's end. Good. God. Doesn't she know that it's dangerous to go kidding about that shit when on the phone to a man? It seems, just to torture me some more, Rosalie decided to get in on the action.

_'Hmm. That sounds like fun, I hear that it's best to have whipped cream with sundaes.'_

The front door opens and Carlisle, Peter, Emmett and Alec enter. Where was the dumbass?

_'You know Rosalie you're right.'_

The guys look confused, currently unaware to my problem. My teasing minx speaks again.

_'But then again Rosalie, all of us good just do the typical girls night thing. You know the sexy lingerie and pillow fights.'_

Emmett's eyes bulge whilst Carlisle and Peter are silently smirking. However it seems that the girls have developed Peter's Jedi all knowing shit.

_'Esme what do you say to us girls French kissing each other? I have longed for a little girl on girl action, you know all in the experiencing life deal.'_

Peter was the only one laughing now as Carlisle looked as though someone all but shocked his eyes out of his head. Bella suggesting French kiss sessions. We. Are. In. Trouble.

_'I hope I'm counted in this. Peter just isn't doing it for me right now.'_

That stopped Peter laughing instantly. All of us had one thing running through our minds. Getting our women back to our layers. Suddenly I am greeted by the dialling tone. Oh hell no.

_'OK. I don't know about you boys, but I'm getting my woman. Right now._'

Peter shot off at his own words. Myself, Carlisle and Emmett close behind him.

Pulling up at the mall I find my girl laughing at how Emmett, Peter and even Carlisle have thrown their girls over their shoulders and hauled them into their separate cars before hauling ass out of there. Getting out of my Jaguar, engine still running, I close the distance between Bella and myself. Her laughter stops. Good. Wrapping an arm around her frame I pull her body flush to my own.

_'You thing that you can say that shit and not expect me to want to throw you down, have my way with you.'_

Bella smirks before wrapping her arms around my neck. In the window of the shop I find Newton, Tyler Crowley, Mallory and Stanley watching us like we're a side attraction.

_'Well. That was what each of us were hoping.'_

Set up. God I love this woman. My body tenses at the feeling of Bella licking, sucking and nibbling my damn earlobe. Where the hell did this come from? Not that I'm complaining, but I might just maul her here on the street.

_'Darling. You don't cut that out we ain't making it home, and I don't think Charlie will like the idea of arresting me for having my way with his daughter in a car, in a street full of people.'_

_'If you have chocolate and whip cream at home I think I can wait until we get there.'_

A playful growl comes from chest, unleashing a playful giggle from Bella. She pushes herself away from me a little, hands on my chest.

_'Why don't you take me home cowboy.'_

_'Yes. Ma'am.'_

I damn well get close to ripping off the passenger door of my car. Bella gets in, whilst I just throw her bags in the back of the car, Rosalie, Esme and Charlotte really would have my balls if I left these purchases behind. Hurrying into the driver's seat I hit the gas, Bella is laughing at my eagerness, and I lavish in the sound of her laughter. I then catch the shocked expressions on the faces of those two bitches and Newton. Crowley is just laughing.

Unlike before today I would have taken Bella to the mansion, but now the paper work on our new apartment is finialized. What better way to surprise her than when she has been teasing me on the phone, I think now is the perfect time for christening it. Bella however has other ideas. Something I didn't know until I hear my zip being pulled down and her...oh shit. I swerve, ME a vampire with fantastic reflexes swerve the damn car at the feel of Bella's lips...shit...

_'B...Bella...w...shit...what are you doing?'_

What? What kind of stupid ass question is that? The last time you asked a question this stupid was back when we got back from Spring break and she'd been avoiding me. It showed just how stupid I was because Bella's pulls away looking at me strangely.

_'You mean you don't want to. Alright then.'_

What? NO! I was about to complain when...she's getting herself off now? Yep. I've died and went straight to heaven. Or is this hell? Oh I don't care anymore. I pull the car over, making sure that we have some coverage from the forest before attacking my newly sex fiend wife. She is _**never**_ going anywhere with those women again. They are turning her into a demon. The Major is looking at me from within his cage like I'm the dumbest bastard on the planet. _Are you seriously objecting to watching this Goddess do that shit? What the hell is wrong with you?_ Can't argue there.

It ended up taking two frigging hours to get back to the apartment, and I have to say that I am _**never**_ selling this car now. Hell I'm taking up mechanics so that I am the only one that touches this car aside from my wife, nobody is coming near this car again besides us. I had almost exceeded every last ounce of my will power to keep my hands off of Bella the rest of the way. Pulling up in front of our new home I feel Bella's confusion.

_'Er...Jasper honey. This isn't home.'_

I look to her smiling.

_'Actually. It is. Our new home, for just the two of us. No more interruptions, course if you'd rather stay with Charlie...'_

Bella's mouth swallows the rest of my words. Guess she's happy then. Today had originally been rather simply, now the only thing I understand is that today is fast becoming the best day of my life all round. Why? Because Bella seems to have been taken over my a sex monster that can't be satisfied long enough, and I sure as shit ain't about to complain. With extreme reluctance I break the kiss.

_'Come on darling. Let me show you our new home.'_

The two of us leave the car, both of us carrying the bags filled with whatever the hell the girls forced Bella to buy, and headed inside.

To my immense relief Bella loved the place, and didn't even put up much of a fight. Though I knew it had everything to do with the fact that she hated the constant stream of vampires interrupting when we are trying to be alone. We spent the rest of the night, in between Bella eating, just wrapped up in each other. Then again I even fed Bella her dinner, which seemed to be a major turn on for her. That's something I'll be keeping locked away for all future references.

Sunday was spent unpacking our things, I had packed up all of my stuff already as I was going to move in here even if Bella wasn't ready for us to be alone all of the time. But thankfully that's not the case. We went to Charlie's to get Bella's stuff, and we were informed that for his safety Charlie would be having Peter and Charlotte moving in. This took us by surprise. So whilst I was getting another riot act from Charlie, which I can't blame him for doing, Bella was making it clear what would happen to Peter and Charlotte if there was ever so much as an eyebrow hair plucked from her father. I know where Bella gets the scary personality from now.

I didn't actually hear any of it but according to Peter fire was thrown into the threat. So they knew she was serious. Glancing at the alarm clock now though I find that it has just turned half ten at night, the door to our en-suite opens and the light is switched off. Looking around I feel my jaw drop at the sight before me, Bella wearing a mid-length nightie in a creamy colour. Setting off her milky white skin perfectly. I find that she is suddenly rather shy. Huh. That's a turn around compared to yesterday. Bella quickly gets into bed and puts her arm around me, whilst her head hits the pillow.

_'I love you Jasper.'_

Smiling softly I take hold of her hand and kiss it gently.

_'I love you too Bella.'_

With that I switch off the lamp on my side of the bed as Bella succumbs to sleep.

Being a vampire gives you a lot of things that you wouldn't get as a human. Strength, speed, incredibly reflexes, and more importantly the ability to see in the dark without the use of a light. Especially when you don't want to go waking up your very human wife, and your a vampire that doesn't ever sleep likes to read but not leave her side. Turning the page of one of my many civil war biography's I am annoyed at the sounds of my phone buzzing on the table beside me. I grab it quickly to avoid any chance to wake Bella. I find that Carlisle is calling. What the hell? This can't be good.

_'Carlisle?'_

I glance down at Bella. She is still sleeping peacefully.

_'Hi son. I'm sorry to call...did I wake Bella?'_

_'No. What's going on?'_

_'Alice has killed another family. Or rather...families.'_

Families. Plural.

_'Families? How many?'_

_'Four. All in the same street. Jasper...two of the wives were pregnant.'_

Jesus. I glance back down at Bella. How many more people were going to die until Alice was stopped? This has to end. Preferably now. If not now. Real f**king soon.

_'Demetri and this Riley when are those two getting their asses here?'_

_'Jane just got off of the phone with Demetri. They'll be here by five tomorrow afternoon, you, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett are to go to school. Try to wait until school's out before telling Bella. You know how much Alice's last...how much she got upset last time.'_

_'Yeah. Yeah I do. We have to get it out to every other vampire now. We can't just wait anymore for Alice to show her face. I want to issue an order...Alice is now the hunted.'_

_'Understood. Hopefully Demetri and Riley will be able to provide more information when they get here tomorrow. I'll let you go son. See you tomorrow alright.'_

_'Yeah. See you then dad.'_

I hang up and glance back down at Bella. Mercifully she is still asleep. Resting my head against the head board I wonder once again just how many other people are going to be killed by Alice's insane version of the truth.

**Author's Note: Good/Bad? Reviews welcome. Will Jessica, Lauren and Mike attempt to cause problems for the happy couple?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30.**

**Third Person's POV**

As the fiery red haired woman tosses her latest meal aside she looks around to find her mate James and companion Laurent coming up to her. Both of them looking more serious than she has ever seen them. This can't be good.

_'What is it?'_

Something is going on in the vampire world. Of that much they are certain. But everything is too unknown to keep the vampires at ease.

_'Whatever dumbass vampire slaughtered that family in Vienna has struck again. Four of them this time, all in the same street. We have a name too, along with a description. Alice. Stands at a pixie height, black spiky hair. We also heard that power has changed hands. To the God of War and his true mate, who is currently human. But preparations are already under way to have her turned. Along with her father. Victoria. They've issued a very strict order. Hunt this stupid little bitch down and destroy, anyone whom sides with her now meets the same fate.'_

Victoria was stunned. Everyone in the vampire community was now at serious risk at being exposed, and for what end?

_'Help me bury this guy.'_

Both men oblige. Once her victim was buried the three of them head off in a random direction.

_'How bad is this. Really? Whose involved in the investigation?'_

Laurent is the one that answers Victoria's question as James throws his arm around Victoria's shoulders.

_'Interpol have launched an investigation. It was all over the news this morning, caught wind of it whilst looking for a meal. Christ. This has all the humans on alert, and pissed. Two of those victims were pregnant.'_

That made both Victoria and James stop in their tracks. For some reason it had become an unwritten rule amongst the vampires to never feed from pregnant women or children below a certain age. To know of this...hell even the first sickening slaughtering of an innocent family containing children under the age of three has vampires riled up. Now...a growl comes from Victoria as she remembers a little more vividly than before her final human days. She had been carrying her first child when her former husband beat her into loosing said child. Her dear charming hubby had become her first victim when she became a vampire.

_'What do we do now?'_

Victoria's question didn't really seem to be one for major pondering. James looks from his mate to Laurent.

_'I intend to go to Forks. Swear my loyalties to the God and Goddess of War, just keep my distance from the Goddess of War until she is a vampire. I don't want the God of War tearing through my ass. Once my loyalties have been made clear I will undertake any mission given by our new King and Queen.'_

Laurent and Victoria look to each other before coming to a silent agreement. Both nod.

_'I too shall swear my loyalties to the new King and Queen.'_

_'As shall I.'_

It was decided. The shift in power has now come to the one that deserves it, to the one that all vampires feared anyway. The vampire that won't go completely balls it all up.

_'Then to Forks we shall go. I had heard from a contact of mine in the guard that is where the God of War currently resides.'_

_'From what I've heard from Chelsea. Marcus's late wife Didyme's sister is the ancestor to the Goddess of War. She is under the protection of the Volturi brothers too. Jane and Alec are already there. Demetri and that new kid Riley are supposed to be joining them shortly to help find this stupid ignorant vampire.'_

Laurent's piece of news causes James and Victoria to look shocked. This was a significant piece of information, to be a descendant from Didyme's human family...brings all kinds of respect, protection.

_'Every vampire in the world will most likely head to Forks now to swear their alliance to the God and Goddess of War. Will we even get an audience with them?'_

_'We'll see when we get there. Come on. The more time we waste the closer our race gets to being exposed.'_

The three of them change direction and head north. To the Olympic Peninsula. To their new rulers.

**Author's Note: Just thought I would throw in this brief interlude. James, Victoria and Laurent are going to be GOOD GUYS! I don't think anyone knows the true background in regards to these three so I fabricated a short piece for Victoria. Hope you liked it. I will be getting back to Jazz/Bella soon enough.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31.**

**Jasper's POV**

Driving towards the main house I look back over the school day, for it had certainly been...entertaining. However there was also a very close call to myself and Rosalie ripping those stupid bitches apart. The reason for it? Simple, Mallory and Stanley decided that the it was the business of the whole school what they had witnessed between myself and Bella on Saturday, of course through their jealous and deranged minds what actually happened didn't take place. No. According to Mallory and Stanley's version of events Bella and I had actually gotten into an argument there in public, where I proceeded to tell Bella that I never should have married her, that I wanted a divorce, and I had come to realise that Bella is nothing more than a gold-digging whore. Bella? A gold-digging whore? Yeah right. All though she loved our new very private apartment, when I accidentally let slip how much I paid for it, well Bella went ballistic. Stating that she would have been happy living in something lower key, and not just in price either. Actually what Bella said was that she'd have been happy living in a box on the street. She didn't care as long as I was with her. To avoid staying in the dog house for a while I promised Bella that once everything had settled down, and she was a vampire, that I would take her any where in the world. No money spent. Living off of the land, because lets face it. I do that anyway. This cheered Bella up a lot, and is still writing down places she'd like to go, things she'd like to see. I'm a little scared as to what her reaction will be when she sees the library.

Anyway. The first half of the morning was spent with everyone giving myself and Bella rather confused looks, because they stupidly bought the bullshit that Mallory and Stanley had said. Some of them had spoken to Bella about their little story, some of them giving Bella their sympathies whilst others insulted her, and just because the fates didn't think I was already pissed off already one of those stuck up cheer-leading bimbos had the nerve to spit at my wife. Rosalie had been present at this, some how Bella managed to prevent Rosalie from ripping that cheer-leader's tongue clean out of her head. I will never know how Bella had managed to not do anything, I knew that she was pissed off already after I had told her what Alice has done now. But lunch was when things got...far too close.

_Flashback to lunch: -_

Bella's hand is on my left thigh, my left hand mimicking her action, I didn't need to be an empath today to know that she was pissed off. Far more than she was this morning, and she could tell with me, I had hunted in the early hours of the morning and I had saw my eyes had went straight back to onyx black before we were five minutes into the first lesson. Today really wasn't the kind of day to be messing with either of us, and worse still. It seems that the Major is once again merging with my own persona. I had made sure to inform Carlisle, Marcus and Peter when the chance arrived, I knew that they would be researching it by now. Looking to our siblings, I find that Emmett and Rosalie's eyes are burning with anger also. Though it seems Mallory and Stanley have sold their self preservation for more stupidity.

_'Jasper, baby why are you sitting with that whore when you're getting a divorce?'_

Remembering that my hand was caressing my personal goddess's thigh was all that stopped me from leaping across the table and tearing into that whiny cow's throat. Focus. That is the Major's thinking not you. But whatever the hell is causing this merger of personalities is too strong for me to completely throw off. Emmett instinctively threw an arm around Rosalie's shoulders, she is already one pissed off protective sister with Bella, and this wasn't helping. Though I knew Emmett was seriously considering killing Mallory himself, and I'm not a mind reader. Bella leans into my side to help try and calm me down some more.

_'You know Jasper, sweetie. I caught her banging Emmett last night.'_

Despite knowing that it was a blatant lie Rosalie, Emmett and Bella knew it the effect it would have on me. Bella's other hand shoots to take hold of the arm I have wrapped around her shoulders. The sting of such betrayal will always be there for me, I'm sure of it. Bella whispers softly to me.

_'Think of anything else honey. Like the image of those two being fed to hungry mountain lions.'_

_'Those things would kill them too quickly Bella.'_

Bella just shrugs at Rosalie's statement. Emmett however was feeling...mischievous. This can't be good. Suddenly the bell rang out to signal class.

_'Don't worry guys. I have a truly evil plan in the works right now.'_

_End of Flashback: -_

Soon as school was out Emmett and Rosalie took Bella to our apartment after I received a text from Peter telling me that we had human blood drinkers visiting the house on important business. Pulling up into the drive way I smell three vampires that I haven't caught the scent of before now. With a sigh I stop the car, before forcing myself out of the car and head inside. I hated being away from Bella, especially right now. Those bitches are going to suffer for today. Wonder what Emmett has in the works. Esme opens the door and smiles, until she sees the pissed off look in my eyes.

_'Bad day?'_

_'Putting it far too lightly. Someone spat at Bella.'_

_'SOMEONE DID **WHAT** TO MY NIECE!'_

Both Esme and I cringe. Nobody has ever heard Marcus yell like that before. I was cringing from the sheer anger coming off of him. Esme and I enter the house quickly where I find three vampires, two men and a woman standing there. One Caucasian with blonde hair, his arm is wrapped around the red haired woman, and lastly a dark coloured male with dread locks. Whilst the men bow, the woman curtsies to me. Marcus is pacing around and around.

_'Marcus. Relax. Emmett is cooking up something which will most likely humiliate everyone that's pissed us all off today. At the very least the ones responsible for all the shit we've had to endure, the three of us got too close for comfort. Hell I have no clue how she did it, but Bella managed to keep Rosalie from tearing out this chick's tongue.'_

Marcus was now feeling pride towards Bella. But he was still pissed. I turn to Jane, Alec, Peter and Charlotte

_'You four want in on some mild mannered revenge?'_

They straighten themselves up like their preparing for battle. I think everyone is pissed at hearing someone disrespected Bella like this.

_'If they think they can spit on our queen and avoid punishments...their wrong.'_

I think a chill just ran through my body. Finally I look to the new arrivals.

_'Who are you three?'_

Dread locks moves forward.

_'I am Laurent, these are my friends. James and his mate Victoria.'_

Victoria speaks next.

_'We are here to offer our loyalties to you and your bride, we shall serve you however Our Majesties deem fit.'_

Really? Oh right. Pretty much rule the vampire world now I suppose. This is gonna happen a lot.

_'Thank you. I am sure that my wife would be pleased to meet the three of you, once she feels ready to of course.'_

_'Of course Your Majesty. We do not desire to place our new Queen in any unnecessary danger.'_

As James spoke I monitored their emotions. Complete truth. Not one hint of trickery in their words.

_'Do either of you possess any talents that we need to know about?'_

James nods.

_'I am a tracker, and my mate Victoria here has a talent for evading capture.'_

Another tracker. Peter, Charlotte and Marcus must have been thinking along the same lines as myself.

_'Two trackers Major. If we are fortunate we'd be able to find the Seer quicker than originally anticipated.'_

Charlotte was right. Demetri is needed though, they can divide the areas they sense should be searched. Minimize any chance for her to slip through.

_'The three of you shall assist in the search of the vampire that has slaughtered those families. Demetri is expected soon enough, he shall need to give us the information he already has. Afterwards James, you and Demetri shall divide up the areas of search for the Seer.'_

All three of them bow their heads in understanding and respect. I felt their anticipation to prove themselves and their loyalties to us. But there was also fear.

_'What has you afraid?'_

_'I am afraid of how many others she will kill before capture.'_

James and Victoria nod in agreement to Laurent's words. Yes. That was a common fear with everyone. Suddenly the scent of two other vampires greet us, after a few seconds there is a knock on the door. Carlisle goes to answer it this time. When he comes back in however Demetri and another vampire, whom is clearly Riley, are with him. Both of them bow to myself and to Marcus.

_'Good afternoon Your Majesty. Master Marcus. This is Riley.'_

_H...Hello.'_

Riley was terrified. Damn. I wish Bella was here, both she and Esme have the talent of making people feel welcomed just by being in the god damn room.

_'No need to be so nervous Riley.'_

Thank you Esme. He smiled nervously.

_'I...there are some things in regards to the Seer's mind you need to be made aware of Your Majesty.'_

Oh Christ. What else is there?

_'Go ahead.'_

_'Well. My power allows me to see through every lie ever told, and in her mind whilst it is a clear lie to myself. To her...the Seer truly believes what she has been saying to be the truth. Sir she is...dangerously deluded, I don't think that there would be anyway to help her. Even if she hadn't committed the crimes that she has and brought us close to exposure.'_

So there wasn't any help for her. I actually felt a little bad, but the memory of hearing about those families she has brutally and callously murdered, her plans to harm my true mate...no. My anger and betrayal fast out ways the sympathy.

_'Riley. Edward, the mind reader, has changed sides. He is down in the basement chained as we speak, once we are done here I would like you to go to the basement with Alec and Jane to assess any lies he may have told.'_

_'Of course Your Majesty.'_

_'Now. Demetri, meet James, Victoria and Laurent. James is a tracker too, and will be joining the search for the Seer.'_

_'As you wish Your Majesty.'_

It took us two hours for Demetri and James get a read on where Alice was and to determine who'd go where for the search. Laurent it to go with Demetri, whilst Victoria and James are to work together.

_'It is crucial that any attempt to capture her is far from human eyes. They are already looking into the murders, Alice kills anyone else in the same manner they'll be bringing in cult experts._'

The four of them nodded before heading out. They already knew not to buy into anything that comes out of Alice's mouth. Looking at the time I see that Bella will more than likely be getting herself something ready to eat, I don't even need to say it. Everyone just looks at me with a knowing look.

_'Peter, Charlotte, Jane and Alec. Want to find out what Emmett has planned?'_

Twisted smirks come to their faces. Shaking my head in silent laughter the five of us leave and head back to mine and Bella's apartment.

Entering the apartment twenty minutes later I find that it is only Rosalie and Bella sitting in the living room. Emmett...I couldn't sense him. Throwing my coat on the back of the sofa I sit besides Bella before pulling her into my lap.

_'Where's Em?'_

_'We have no idea where that monkey husband of mine has vanished to. But he had that look in his eye, you know. The one he had right before totalling someone's piano.'_

Ooh. This can't be good. Peter, Charlotte, Jane and Alec sit around the living room. Rosalie, Bella and I filled the others in on what happened today at school, by the end of it the four of them were all for slaughtering the whole student body. But they knew it would expose us so that option went out the window. Not that Bella would ever allow it to be on the table anyway. Bella had waited until I got home before making herself something to eat, I had an idea as to why too. Unfortunately though that would have to wait, what with having company and all. An hour after myself, Peter, Char, Jane and Alec get in Emmett finally arrives. Feelings of glee mixed with the mischievous mood that has been there since lunch.

_'Where the hell have you been?'_

Rosalie wasn't impressed with her husband disappearing. He lifts up two books. Two books with the word Diary written on it. What the? Bella and I exchange looks. Jane asks what we are all thinking.

_'Er...Emmett what are you doing with diaries?_

Ever since they arrived we have welcomed Jane and Alec like long lost family. Our attention was currently focused on Emmett and that evil glint in his eye.

_'These aren't just diaries my dear long lost sis. These. Are the diaries of one Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. In short. These babies are the holy grail when it comes to finding the perfect form of revenge.'_

Holy! Shit!

**Author's Note: Good/Bad? What will be done with those Diaries? Thanks for reading.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32.**

**Jasper's POV**

Emmett has stolen their diaries! Jesus. That's...BRILLIANT! I wasn't the only one who thought so because it didn't take long for Peter, Alec and myself to burst out laughing. The girls however didn't look or feel very impressed with Emmett's actions. The four of them exchange one of those looks again. Rosalie is the first to pass comment.

_'You stole their diaries.'_

The laughter stops. Emmett begins to shift his wait uncomfortably, but soon big brother mode sets in for him. Has he already read a few pages? And if he has...what do they say?

_'Y...Yes. Babe come on. These two are trying to humiliate our lil sis, and everything they have planned to hurt and humiliate her is written in these.'_ He waves the books a little.

Now there was no humour from anyone. I look to my Bella, it is my job as her husband, her friend, her MATE to keep her safe. I'm not letting _anyone_ hurt her.

_'Emmett. Put those back now before they realise they've been taken.'_

Everyone stares at Bella in shock. It seems that Charlotte, Rosalie and Jane have no swapped sides.

_'Bella-Boo you did hear what I just said right?'_

_'Let me finish. Put those back now before they realise they've been taken, AFTER you make copies of them. Now you can say something.'_

Emmett's wide contagious grin broke out, and he made sure to give his sister a kiss to her forehead before shooting off to make copies. Bella just smirked and shook her head.

_'Movie?'_

We only got half way through the movie 300 by the time Emmett cam back, no diaries in hand, however there was a rather large amount of paper in his hands. How many copies did he make?

_'Dude? How many copies did you make?'_

Alec and Jane were surprised at how quickly they were embraced in sibling love with the four of us, but welcomed it. It seems that like Peter, Alec is practically Emmett's long lost blood brother. All three of them have a practical joke streak in them, so do I just not to their extent. Whilst they call it being boring, myself and everyone else calls it knowing the damn limit.

_'Oh...about four hundred. Just to ensure that the whole school gets I copy, if I decide they are appropriate for the public viewing.'_

Emmett hands each of us two lots of home made booklets, otherwise known as the girls diaries. Bella looks to me, but I can't really find anything else to say. Bella doesn't bother looking through the diaries, nor do I for that matter. The others however, do. I monitor their emotions closely, there is a lot of disbelief, irritation and disgust.

_'You go to school with this dumb bitch?'_

Jane seemed genuinely shocked.

_'Yep.'_

My interest was captured. I couldn't fight the curiosity anymore. Grabbing one of the diaries I flicked it open and began reading. Most of it was extremely...dull to say the least, not to mention incredibly vain. Jessica Stanley had to be one of the most vainest people I have ever encountered. Bella rests against my chest whilst I read through this one particular page, then something catches my eye. A fantasy. Regarding me with Jessica.

"_...bend me over the bonnet of my car and begins to ram into me with a...'_

Bella grabs the booklet and tosses it away. Enraged jealousy pulsing through her, Rosalie seems to be the only one beside myself aware for the reason as to why. The others look to Bella in confusion.

_'Strawberry...'_

_'Peter. Don't. Ask. Trust me.'_

Rosalie's words made it clear that he wasn't to ask anything as Bella gets to her feet and goes into our bedroom. Now I was thoroughly confused, I look to Rosalie who was understanding more than me clearly.

_'We will pick this up tomorrow. Come on Em, I want you to grab me a bear.'_

Everyone knew that this was a private matter at Rose's none to discreet way of saying. We're going. It didn't take long until we were left alone, though I make sure that we won't be overheard by vampire ears before going to Bella. Whom I find is lying on the bed facing away from me. I have never been more confused. Jealousy in itself is a very easy emotion to understand, however everything in me was stating that there was more to this than I was thinking.

_'Bella? Darling what is it?'_

_'It's stupid.'_

Moving forwards I climb onto the bed and lie down beside her. Wrapping an arm around her, I draw Bella into my body.

_'Please tell me that you don't believe her jealous words? You're so completely beautiful, inside and out. If you can look past what I am...to be so forgiving of my past...darling there is nothing and no one that will ever destroy what I feel for you.'_

Warm fuzzy feelings drown Bella. OK I must confess that I am rather smug that I could create such emotions in her.

_'I know. But that isn't what this is about.'_

Narrows it down. Not by a whole lot but at least that is one potential discussion thrown out. For now.

_'Then what is it?'_

There was hesitation, feelings of embarrassment coming from her.

_'I...the only fantasies I have of you is...just us being together. Nothing adventurous.'_

THAT was what this was about?

_'Does that mean that there's something wrong with me? That I am more than happy for spontaneous.'_

_'Darling. Please turn around and face me for this.'_

I felt her become afraid. Why I have no idea. I knew that she entrusted me with her life completely without fail so where was this fear being placed at? Bella turns onto her other side to look at me, there is hesitation and a feeling of being on her guard clear in her eyes. Is she afraid that I will leave her because she isn't having any fantasies at the moment?

_'Darling. There isn't anything wrong with enjoying spontaneous, hell when you become a vampire spontaneous sex is most likely the only kind of sex that we'll be having for a while. I'm considering this training, planned is...well stupid in my opinion, and don't worry about having fantasies, darling it was only a three weeks ago that you were a virgin. Yes our feelings are fast and powerful, hell I had fallen for you hard the very first day I saw you. As far as I'm concerned this just means that there is one thing about our relationship that's normal, some people take a really long time before their comfortable with having fantasies, and could take even longer to voice them.'_

There was a small amount of reassurance seeping through. Well better than nothing, but then I have never had to have this conversation before.

_'It's really OK with you that I'm still...lacking in experience.'_

_'Yes. Very much so, and if Saturday's events are anything to go by darling you are certainly not lacking. Besides, for me. Spontaneous holds more passion in it. Many times today I have had to stay in control, and not just my anger with those two stupid children. Whenever we pass the janitor's closet it took **everything** in me to **not** throw you in and have my way with you.'_

That gorgeous blush appears, bringing out a smile in me. That really was a sight to behold. Suddenly Bella was feeling...mischief. Shit. Whenever she gets this emotion running through me it rarely bodes well for the general.

_'I think...I might have my first fantasy forming. Thanks to what you just said.'_

If my dick could actually speak I am torn between the odds of him thanking me or cussing me out. Calling me a stupid prick, remembering our first night in Aspen again. I don't think I've actually completely calmed all the way down since.

_'R...really? Interesting. Care to share?'_

The mischief was well and truly present in her eyes now. I. Am. F**ked!

_'Where would you stand on breaking into the school during summer break?'_

Was. She. Serious? I am going to be getting sex in the janitor's closet with my girl and NO INTERUPTIONS! Yep. It's confirmed, my Goddess is part angel and part demon. Angel in the sense that she keeps me in control, and a demon when it comes to keeping me _in control._ I really need to ask Marcus and Carlisle if a vampire has ever been killed through sex. Shit she's waiting for an answer.

_'I...I'm pretty open to the idea.'_

A nervous smile appears on those full lips. Don't kiss her yet. She may want to say something else.

_'If...you have any fantasies honey I'm not about to object to hearing them. Course some of them may have to wait until I'm turned. I know you'll hate yourself if you accidentally hurt me.'_

God I love this woman. And f**k if that didn't open up all kinds of thoughts. Thoughts that no gentleman should be having within the presence of a lady that's for damn sure. Fatigue takes hold of Bella. I kiss her forehead.

_'Why don't you get ready for bed darling. I'll put Emmett on a limit as to what kind of humiliating shit he can put those two idiots through.'_

Bella kisses my lips before getting off of the bed and heading to the bathroom. Sighing I go back to the living room, locking the front door to make Bella feel all the more safe, that and Charlie would have my head for being so lacking in security with his daughter in the apartment. On my way back to the bedroom I grab my cell and call Emmett, thankfully he answers quickly enough.

_'Hey bro. How's my lil sis?'_

_'Good. Though don't ask Em, that shits between us, and that's how it'll stay. Just calling to make sure you know your limits on what you've so colourfully deemed "Operation Human Humiliation". Nothing that can seriously harm them, or bring blood into it. Bella faints at that shit remember. Nor shit that's going to risk Carlisle, Esme and Charlie visiting the school, high profile shit. Stuff that can't be traced back to us.'_

I could practically feel his eagerness through the phone.

_'AWESOME! Not just a standard revenge plot but a challenge. Don't worry bro, just take care of Bella, leave the rest to us.'_

Before I could ask he hangs up. Oh. Brother.

_'What is it?'_

Looking around I find that Bella is dressed, once again, like the Goddess that she really is. This time wearing silk deep blue trousers and a matching jacket. Moving over on the bed, Bella quickly hurries over and climbs in. Soon as her head hits the pillow there is a danger of her just falling asleep, but I want to answer her question.

_'I've just done a real dump thing. I gave Emmett a challenge that he'll enjoy.'_

She chuckles softly.

_'This is different from every other time how exactly?'_

_'Good point darling. Sweet dreams.'_

_'Hmm. I love you Jasper.'_

I couldn't help the smile. Every time I hear those words it brings out the cheesiest smile I will ever wear.

_'I love you too darling.'_

**Author's Note: Good/Bad? What has Emmett got running through that brain of his?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33.**

**Third Person's POV**

As Demetri and Laurent roam through the Spanish streets at night in their attempt to find the Seer. However both are beginning to wonder what Alice will be planning next. Why? Simple, they can't pick up her scent, but they know she's in Spain, the phone that their new King provided for them begins to ring. Laurent answers it.

_'Hello?'_

_'We have a huge problem.'_

Laurent and Demetri, having caught every word, tense. The two exchange nervous looks.

_'What has happened?'_

_'The Seer's scent leads to an airport. But we can't pick up her scent anywhere inside...except for in the terminal. I think she's gotten on a flight. Little bitch, I can't get a strong enough read on her. What's Demetri's telling him?'_

Laurent looks to Demetri who seems to be focusing. Then his eyes seem to suddenly go wide.

_'States. Specifically...Jacksonville. Florida.  
_

**Author's Note: I know. So. SO short but this is all I could come up with on this part. A decently long chapter in the works as we speak.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34.**

**Jasper's POV**

Tuesday morning. Arriving at the school I noticed Emmett and Rosalie both wearing dangerously evil smirks, matched by an equally dangerous evil glint in their eyes. Bella and I exchange worried glances before getting out of the car, Rosalie walks over to Bella's side and the two link arms. As the girls head off to Bella's locker I look to Emmett trying to determine what the hell the man has gone and done, or planning to do.

_'Don't ask brother. I won't be sharing.'_

With that, and a slap on the back from Em, he heads off to his class. Shaking my head I follow suit, but it doesn't escape my notice that Mallory and Stanley both have determined looks in their eye. This can't be good.

Once again the first half of the day moves by in a blur, however the whole school is still talking about the bullshit Mallory and Stanley have decided to spread in regards to mine and Bella's relationship. Before long it is lunch time, the four of us sitting at our usually table, but what has my interest is the fact that Emmett and Rosalie are feeling very...evil. Not in the "I'm going to kill everyone here" kind of way. No. This is the "You'll be sorry you messed with us" way. I dread to think what they've come up with.

_'Are you two going to share with us?'_

Thank you Bella. I have been trying to ask this one all god damn morning. Emmett however shrugs in that stupid pain in the ass nonchalant way of his.

_'Ask me no questions sis and I shall never deliver you lies.'_

Bella and I exchange confused looks before turning our attention back to Emmett.

_'What?'_

Once again he just shrugs. That's when I heard it. Peter's voice.

_'Kill Lauren. Must kill Lauren.'_

I glance over to Mallory, whose frozen in place. How the hell...no. Jasper you don't want to know.

_'D...d...did y...y...you g...guys h...hear th...at...?'_

Holy shit. She's terrified. Everyone at her table look at her in confusion.

_'Hear what?'_

Shaking her head Mallory tries to compose herself.

_'Must be my imagination. Yes. That's it. Never mind.'_

That was the lamest attempt of covering something up I have ever witnessed. They all raise their eyebrows before shrugging and going back to what they were talking about before hand. Nothing happens for the rest of the school day, and Mallory goes back into a feeling of security.

In the car park I am searching the forest line for signs of Peter, Charlotte, Alec and Jane but they aren't here. So how? No. We've been over this Jasper, we don't want to know about this.

_'Honey?'_

Turning I find Bella standing there looking concerned.

_'Everything OK?'_

I smile reassuringly to her as I wrap an arm around her waist. Kissing the top of her head.

_'Just trying to work out what our siblings are up to.'_

Bella looked over my shoulder to said siblings.

_'There does seem to be a dangerous glint in their eyes. Hey what was with Mallory? She seemed spooked towards the end of lunch?'_

_'I'll explain it at home darling. Come on. Before I kill Newton for ogling my gorgeous Goddess wife.'_

Bella blushed as she giggled a little as we get into the Jaguar. The drive home is a peaceful silence, but I have a feeling that Bella, like myself, is wondering what the hell Emmett and Rosalie are up to. However just as I pull up outside our apartment Bella's phone rings, which she answers reluctantly. Even more so when she looks at the caller ID.

_'Yes Emmett.'_

Being a vampire I get to hear what my disturbed brother has to say with ease.

_'Hey sis. Get Jazz to turn around and meet us in the park. ASAP Major! OW! Damn it Rosie!'_

With that he hangs up. Bella looks to me with guarded eyes.

_'If we don't go he'll...'_

_'Bitch. Alright. Though why don't think we'll regret this?'_

So I turn the car around and off to the park. Both of us with growing feelings of uncertainty. What the hell has the man gone and done? Is this in relation to having Peter voice thoughts of killing to Mallory? For some reason I would have to say...YES! Not ten minutes later we arrived at the park, where we found Alec, Jane, Peter, Charlotte, Rosalie and Em waiting for us. The two of us get out of the car and walk over to the others, and much to my concern every last one of them are feeling mischievous. This can't be good.

_'Finally! Come on we get revenge to dish out.'_

Bella looked exasperated learning this. I think we were both expecting something like this already.

_'Come on.'_

With a glance to each other the two of us followed the others. What the hell were they up to? Eventually we came to a stop hidden by the forest line, off in the distance I saw Mallory and Stanley. What the? Bella asked what I thinking.

_'What are you guys up to here?'_

As if it was enough of an answer Alec produced a camera.

_'Yeah that doesn't answer my question.'_

So Peter took point, and I have sneaky suspicion that he has more sway in this plan than he'll ever admit to. Peter wraps an arm around our shoulders looking rather pleased with himself.

_'It's rather simple Strawberry. We have decided that those two dumb bitches are long over due on some serious payback..._

_'And your idea of revenge is by telling Mallory to kill everyone in the lunch room?'_

Bella's eyes went wide. I still hadn't had the chance to tell her that yet.

_'You did what?'_

Peter shifted uncomfortably. But soon shrugged it off.

_'Relax Strawberry. Besides, we've read through those diaries, and these two bitches were planning on physically hurting you. Their lucky we're not ripping their throats out from their asses as a result.'_

_'Must you be so graphic?'_

That image has made Bella feel a little ill.

_'Well done Obi Wan wannabe, you've made Bella feel nauseous.'_

Moving from his grasp I go over to Bella and wrap my arms around her frame. I have to admit though I'm not above doing that to the deranged bitch of an ex-wife of mine. Actually. That's too good for her.

_'OK Alec my long lost brother, you're up.'_

What the hell are these guys planning? I did notice the joy from Alec as Emmett declared him a long lost brother. Standing behind Bella, the both of us watch Alec go off somewhere. Jane went off in another direction. Bella and I exchange another confused look.

_'Excuse me Strawberry, Major. But my finest hour is upon me.'_

Before either of us could say anything Peter cleared off some place. Rosalie sees our clear confusion.

_'Just watch guys.'_

So we watched, and waited. Mallory and Stanley are once again talking about Bella, and they are considering bodily harm. Or at least Mallory is. Stanley seems to be having trouble with her conscious. Interesting.

_'Lauren...I'm not so sure about this.'_

Mallory stops her ramblings. Turning to look at Stanley like she'd grown a second head.

_'Excuse me? What do you mean you're not so sure about this? That bitch needs to be taken down.'_

Feelings of disbelief were coming from Stanley.

_'What the hell is wrong with you? He isn't interested, f**k he's MARRIED to Bella now let this shit go it's went on long enough. Dad's had enough of hearing about all this shit from the school, and you know what else? We could have KILLED HER with that stunt with the truck. We had no f**king clue what we were doing.'_

_'GOOD! I want that whore out of the way, Jasper Hale is MINE and soon as that ugly brainless bimbo is gone the sooner I can get my hands on him and his family's money.'_

I grabbed hold of Rosalie's jacket to prevent her from jumping out and beating the shit out of Mallory. I was interested as to why one Jessica Stanley was having a change of heart.

Suddenly there are feelings of great fear from Jessica as she starts to back away slowly. Shaking her head in disbelief. Then. She screams and bolts. Looking around I see why. Peter is approaching...dressed like a god damn murder victim. What. The. F**K? Mallory turns around too, her eyes widen.

_'Kill Lauren. Must kill Lauren...'_

Mallory screams and bolts. She just doesn't get very far before she walks into a trap, thanks to Charlotte and Jane. The trap? Hollywood blood raining from the sky after she hits an unseen trip wire. Mallory looks up to find...Jane hanging and blooded, I have to admit that shit is Halloween worthy it's so good. Mallory falls back before staggering back to her feet and starts running again. Whilst Bella was chuckling she was unaware that every vampire had just heard Mallory wishing physical harm to her. Not. Going to happen. Ever. My phone ringing snaps me out of my thoughts, I answer it without looking at the ID.

_'Hello?'_

_'Jasper. It's Carlisle, all of you need to come to the house. Now.'_

With that he hung up. What? Carlisle hanging up? That means only one thing. Something serious has either happened or is going to happen.

_'Come on guys. Carlisle wants to see us all, now.'_

Bella is suddenly swimming with worry. She weren't the only one either, we all were. I knew our minds were wondering and worrying about what the hell has happened now.

It took us all a matter of thirty minutes to get there, our worry actually made us slow down without realising it. Bella was too lost in her own thoughts of worry to question me about it. So when we enter the house I am hit with feelings of great bloody fear. Alice. What the hell has she done now? Do we all have to go into hiding now? Bella and I sit down at the table, as does Rosalie and Emmett whilst Charlotte, Peter, Jane and Alec are standing. Esme, Carlisle, Charlie and Marcus are sitting around the table with us. Charlie is pissed. Oh. Shit.

_'Carlisle. What's happened now?'_

Carlisle looks at Bella, despite it being Rosalie who asked the question. I think Carlisle is now currently metaphorically shitting himself going by the feelings coming from him.

_'Our trackers reported back to us a little while ago. Alice is no longer in Europe, because...she's in Jacksonville, Florida.'_

Everyone freezes, and their eyes seem to shoot to Bella. Alice is in the same location as Bella's hypocritical mother and step-dad. Anger hit me hard.

And once again, for the first time since we got married, a thick red solid wall slams across my eyes.

**Author's Note: Good/Bad? I know it's been a while since my last post however it took some time to come up with something that I don't think has been done before. If it has been done by someone else already sorry for using it I had no idea.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews welcome.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 35.**

**Peter's POV**

It didn't take long to clear up our prank, my how the tables have turned. To think, something they were planning on doing to Strawberry has been reversed and out done by us. However when we got closer to the Cullen mansion my gift was screaming at me telling me that this was going to be very, very bad. So when Carlisle told us that the bitch was in Jacksonville, Florida, well the reaction I was preparing for happened. I don't know why Jacksonville was to get this reaction, but it is clearly important. I knew it was coming, Jasper went beyond the very concept of rigid. The first thing to flash through my mind was Bella. I didn't think, I just acted. Grabbing Bella gently as possible in my arms and all but throw her behind me.

_'MOVE NOW!'_

Marcus reacted as I did. Grabbing Charlie and copying my move so that Charlie was protected from the brunt of the God of War's rage. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie shot around the room like blurs and were suddenly standing around Bella and Charlie protecting them both.

_SMASH! CRASH!_

The table is thrown, not just through one wall, but all of them and bursts through the wall which is actually just glass. Destroying it. I knew Esme would read Jasper the riot act when he was himself again but right now she was too damn terrified. Focusing I realise that it isn't Jasper's anger. It's Bella's. Bella's rage at hearing the news is what is coursing the God of War to come out and play...no wait. Nope. Jasper is pissed too, but Bella's is the dominant emotion. Shit, shit, shit. Not good. The rage of the God of War solo is bad enough, throw in the rage of his Goddess, and there'll be f**king murders.

At the risk of having my arse burned to a crisp I turn my back on the God of War, whom is now tearing trees. Best way to calm the beast is to get his beauty under control. Taking hold of her shoulders Bella's eyes shoot to me.

_'Bella. Listen to me very, **very** carefully. I know you're pissed off right now, I do. But you HAVE to calm the f**k down, the God of War is feeding off of your combined rage. You have to calm down if you don't he might end up slaughtering innocence. I know you don't want that. You need to calm down.'_

It made a very small amount of difference. Shit. Charlie. Looking around I find that Charlie's eyes are still locked on the God of War, the unmistakable sounds of another tree being brought to the ground. Charlie is the only one to calm down Bella now.

_'CHARLIE!'_

My shouting his name snaps Charlie out of his trance.

_'You need to get over here and calm Bella down. Now.'_

He doesn't even ask. Instead Charlie hurries over to us both, taking my place quickly enough only he cups his daughter's face with his hands.

_'Bella. Baby girl listen to me right now alright. We can't protect your mother or Phil whilst you're like this. You have to calm down for me sweetheart. Please.'_

The words of a concerned parent will work every time. Bella closes her eyes a little, a few tears slip few of her lashes and slide down her cheeks. When they open once more I find fear clear in her eyes.

_'D...Dad what...what are we gonna do?'_

Charlie brings her straight into a hug. Her chocked words reminds everyone who may have forgotten that despite this woman is our Queen, she is still a teenager. Actually I don't think it particularly matters how old you are, you are never free from feeling fear. Looking back to the God of War, I find that he has stopped dead, feeling the emotions of his mate.

_'We are gonna do everything that we can Bella. I promise.'_

After a few minutes of father/daughter hugging Bella removes herself from Charlie's arms and hurries after Jasper. I knew she'd never be in danger from my best friend, no matter how pissed off he'd get. She's just limited on how much she can do to bring him back to himself. I knew everyone else was worried about what Bella was about to do. Charlie was the only one who couldn't hear what was being said, and despite our vain and poor attempt to not listen, all vampires heard every word.

_'Honey. Come on, come back to me. I know you're angry, I am too but I need you to come back to me baby. Please. I can't do this without you.'_

That's it. God she's good. It used to take me and Char f**king hours to get his ass under control, Strawberry was able to get it done with just a few simple words and a touch. I watch Jasper wrap his arms around Bella's form and pulls her in tightly. Though not tight enough to harm her.

_'I'm sorry darling. I'll try to keep my anger under control for you. You need me calm, controlled. I can do that. Esme's gonna throw a bitch fit, hell I'm most likely about to kiss a limb goodbye.'_

_'Don't tempt me Jasper Hale.'_

I manage to not laugh at the flinch from the very man that makes the whole vampire world cower at his feet. Scared of Esme Cullen. I love it. The two of them return soon enough, empath I am not but you don't need to be right now. You can see the determination in their eyes. Orders were to be issued now.

_'Get Demetri and James on the phone.'_

Carlisle and Alec pull out their phones and dial. We all wait patiently for answers. Demetri answers first.

_'Alec. Have they been told?'_

_'Yes. It...er...got a reaction to say the least.'_

_'Carlisle. Have their Majesties been told?'_

_'Yes James they have. We have a very serious situation on our hands.'_

Both of them hit speaker phone and hold them in their hands. Everyone seems to be tense now too. Jasper speaks next.

_'James, Demetri. Where are you both? Along with Victoria and Laurent?'_

_'Laurent and I are just about to board a flight back to the states.'_

_'Victoria and I have just left the terminal. We're in Florida as we speak.'_

Jasper takes hold of Bella's hand.

_'James. Listen to me very careful, Isabella's mother and step-father live in Jacksonville. We anticipate them both being in great danger at Alice's hands, yourself and Victoria are to shadow Renee and Phil Dwyer to the best of your abilities until back up arrives. Demetri, you and Laurent are to continue the search for Alice, but if either of you meet Alice do all you can to capture her.'_

A chorus of "Yes Sir" is announced from both of them. Charlie provides the address for Renee's new home to James, and the conversation ends quickly after that.

Once Charlie and Strawberry have eaten all of us gather in the living room. Jasper has been told by Esme that he is to clear up the mess he has created through his rage before going home tonight. So Rosalie and Emmett are to watch over Bella. Marcus asks Jasper what we are all waiting for, I however already know the answer. I can feel it.

_'Whom do you desire to send to provide back up to James and Victoria, Jasper?'_

Jasper and Bella look to each other and seem to understand instantly. Then their attention is brought to us.

_'Peter and Charlotte. You two have skill in this area, and I would prefer to have Jane and Alec close to Bella. You two have very offensive powers that will help protect her.'_

The four of us nod respecting his points. After all they are very valid. Char and I look to each other quickly, I knew already that I needed to hunt.

_'We shall hunt first before heading off.'_

_'Of course.'_

_'Thanks guys.'_

With my best attempt of a reassuring Bella with a small smile and a kiss to the top of her head Charlotte and I head off. First port of call being Seattle, we have another breed of scum to find.

**Author's Note: Good/Bad? Reviews welcome, thanks for reading.**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: - This chapter shall contain what many have deemed _Lemon_ moments. **

**You have been warned.**

**Chapter 36.**

**Jasper's POV**

Five hours of rebuilding the walls I had destroyed, whilst teasing from Emmett, later is when Bella and I return to our apartment. I have to confess I'm amazed I managed to keep all my limbs where nature originally intended, I was fully prepared for Esme to remove something, like an arm. After all she's done it in the past. (cough) Emmett (cough). As I close the front door softly behind me, I watch with unease as my far too calm for comfort wife places her school bag on the couch. Bella has been rather quiet since Peter and Char left 7 hours ago, only talking when needed, her anger is bubbling just beneath the surface.

_'Darling. It's alright to show your anger.'_

Hell I did. In fact I'm still itching for a release of my anger. This insane bitch has not only tried to separate Bella and I, she has also killed innocent families, children; and now is running around the states in the same state as Renee. Hypocritical Renee maybe but that doesn't mean I want her to have a face to face encounter with someone as volatile as Alice. It's like asking Kruger's victims to move in with the burnt up long nailed freak. Suicidal.

_'I'm beyond the very concept of pissed Jasper. So I'm saving my anger for **her**.'_

Her voice was an eerie f**king calm. So calm in fact that I'm officially going to start to wonder if it would be more merciful for Alice to be destroyed by my own hand. Shame I'm not feeling very merciful towards the deranged fairy sized whacko. Still. Could always pick out the headstone. I watch Bella walk to our bedroom and decide to give her a few minutes alone before joining her, I'm not about to risk being caught in the firing line of _this_ anger. Wish I hadn't had Eddie boy sent to Alaska now, still he is limited as to how much shit he can stir; on the other hand the stupid bastard could have been an outlet for Bella right now. He knows he deserves it, and worse.

~~~~~**TIME SKIP**~~~~~

Two and a half months have passed since we learned that Alice was back in the states. Whilst Demetri & Laurent have gotten as close as only a few streets away from getting their hands on her, we are pissed that the lucky cook-co, as Emmett has now deemed her, bitch seems to be able to avoid actual capture. On the upside though James, Victoria, Peter and Char are doing spectacular jobs in keeping Renee and Phil safe and providing constant reports. Though Renee is still to realise what a double standard brainless moron she's being and call her daughter to beg for forgiveness, not that she'll get it that easily. For the more time that passes in silence from Renee, the more angry Bella becomes at her mother, feelings of betrayal simmering constantly. Add that to the stress of what Alice may or may not be planning and Bella is on a constant knife's edge to snapping, much to my immense relief my Goddess realised pretty quickly she needed some form of an outlet for her frustrations, stress and rage so Em was gracious and eager enough to purchase a punch bag for her. We're on our 5th one now, though that is more my doing than Bella's.

Sounds of our bedroom door opening snaps me out of my musings, with only two weeks to go until summer vacation and the promise of my taking Bella somewhere for some much needed R&R, my wife is desperate in finding out where I'm taking her. Carlisle and Esme are letting me take her to Isle Esme for the whole break, minus the last week of course, and I'm 100% certain that Bella has been getting tips on extraction from Rosalie, Esme, Charlotte and Victoria. Most of them have been close but I'm yet to break. Personally I think it more due to my being that could at withstanding this particular brand of torture. But then is seduction a form of torture? HA! Course not. I can with stand anything she throws at me.

_'Jasper. Are you sure that you won't tell me where we're going?'_

If this was a form of information extraction then it's too damn obvious. I can't help the chuckle that is caused by her words as they float over from the bedroom door. Sighing I look up from my civil war book only to have it drop from my hands, for there she stands wearing the most see-through item of...that can't be clothing surely? Too damn see-through. A sexy smile comes to her lips, whilst my cock gets instantly hard I have one thing currently running through my mind. I am well and truly f**ked.

_'You like? I weren't going to buy it originally but then...I decided. What the hell? Though I did have trouble deciding on the colour, in the end Rosalie convinced me to buy one in every colour they have.'_

Every colour they have? Who sells these things? White is by far the best colour for my Goddess though, but I can't help but wonder.

_'You don't like it do you? I could show you the black if you like? Or red?'_

Black? Red? I swallow the lump that seems to have miraculously occurred in my throat at the thought. But that is when the more logical side of my brain kicks in, don't ask me how though, this is a plot to get information from me. REMEMBER! Trip, top secret surprise as in DON'T TELL YOUR F**K HOTT GODDESS! More shocking my cock, whilst eager to be buried inside her, was in complete agreement. But the message was a little different. Whilst my brain was telling me to keep my mouth shut, my cock was telling me to tell Bella that she is to be packing every article of sexy lingerie she owns so that I can thoroughly f**k her. Oh I just hate it when I'm torn.

_'Er...white looks...wow. My Goddess...'_

Bella smiles an innocent smile. Bull shit. I'm calling it, this is all part of the ploy Major, if you can withstand serving in a civil war and the southern wars you can make it through this. Remember. You've endured bites from new borns. Bella biting me. F**k! Curse my imagination. New born Bella biting my skin, marking me as hers forever, whilst riding me...STOP IT! Bella stalks towards me. Sh...it.! I'm dead. That's it. I've died and am now in hell. Or is it heaven? Bollocks to it. I don't care. Bella then sits on the coffee table. My eyes rake her white sheer dress covered naked body. Stunning.

_'So. You want to tell me where you're taking me yet?'_

I was about to refuse but then my brain shut down completely. Biggest power outage in history took place as Bella does something she has never done before, at least not in front of me, I watch captivated worse than a deer caught in headlights as Bella begins to finger herself. On. The. Coffee. Table. Images of me taking her from behind whilst she is bent over this table flash to the forefront of my mind.

Did this seductress ask me something? Who cares? I watch transfixed before my brain receives a mysterious kick start., and it's screaming. Warning! WARNING! TRAP! BAIL OUT! Swallowing I shake my head in no.

_'Sorry D...darling. N...no can do.'_

My brain is praising me, my dick is calling me a dumb prick. Bella stops pleasuring herself, I think on the whole I must agree with my dick on this one. I'm the dumbest prick on the face of the planet right now, and my brain suddenly seems to understand the seriousness of denying Bella what she wants as he soon starts complaining. My dick's just declaring it was the brain's idea to begin with and now both have to suffer the consequences. Bella lets out a fake sigh of disappointment.

_'OK. Can't blame me for trying I guess. Looks like I just have to retire to the bedroom, take up that date with Johnny Depp.'_

With that she leaves, but everything in me from my brain right to my dick is screaming at her mentally. Screaming, bitching, whining.

_'WHAT!'_

My wife is NOT going to be finger f**king herself to Johnny f**king Depp. NOT in this life or her vampire one for that matter. Jealousy rages through me at the thought and I shoot after her. But when I enter the bedroom I freeze on the spot, Bella lying on the bed. Bella with SEX TOYS! Who the hell is this woman and what the f**k has she done to my sweet innocent Goddess? Bella looks up with just the right level of annoyance, but my power was telling me that this was f**king planned. You tease Isabella.

_'Rosalie was most insistent about buying these, but I have no clue what they are or what they do for that matter. Well. Minus these few.'_

A strangled...something comes from my throat at the sight of...a pair of hand cuffs, a WHIP! My innocent Goddess has been taken over by a sex fiend demon, and colour me weak if that didn't turn me on. Lust shoots through me, hell it shot through me mere seconds ago but now...I think I'm going to explode. Completely, not just my load, I grip the vanity as I watch Bella take hold of the whip and...little whips her own thigh.

SNAP!

Shit! Looking down I find a chunk of wood in my hand. Huh. How's that for poetic. I have a piece of wood in one hand, and wood in my jeans. Interesting. A devil of a smirk comes to Bella's lips before she crawls on the bed on her hands & knees. Bad thoughts. Very, very bad thoughts.

_'May not be able to use the whip on me baby, but I won't mind being handcuffed.'_

'_F**K!_

F**k is right. As I have just blown my load and I haven't even had any yet. Bella's eyes widen, knowing what it means. Well shit. Note to self, NEVER tell this to the guys. That devil smirk comes back to Bella's lips before she lies back as though she were sun bathing or something, a lust fuelled growl comes from me before the unmistakable sound of clothes being ripped fills the air and I am standing before her naked. Bella, the ever demonic minx she seems to have been all along, licks her lips. Another growl escapes me as I begin to crawl up her body, throwing the damn toys off of the bed. Won't be needing those any time soon. When I am finally covering all of her body I run a hand down the length of this garment.

_'Hope you weren't fond of this darling.'_

There is no confusion as she knows what I'm going to do. I rip the teasing fabric off of her body and toss it aside.

_'Now. Let's see how long you last against MY form of interrogation shall we.'_

Bella's eyes darken as lust floods through her. Then I hear the clinking of something, looking up I find that Bella has handcuffed ME to the damn bed. WHAT! No way! Shows that we do belong together as I was supposed to be handcuffing Bella to the bed, only it's me. Damn.

_'Whose says I'm finished with mine? You've been rather bad keeping a secret from me Major, and I don't think I'll be letting you go until I find out what that secret is.'_

This is a dream come true. Just as Bella was to begin interrogating me though, someone just HAD to interrupt.

_'HEY! OPEN UP!_

Emmett. I'm going to KILL YOU!

**Author's Note: Good/Bad? This is the first time I have had a chapter with this time of nature, so let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and your reviews thus far.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Warning. More lemon moments in this chapter.**

**Chapter 37.**

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't believe it, here we were not even _half an inch_ away from having sex, assuming my Goddess was just going to skip over the interrogation part but that would have been FUN! But now Emmett is at the door, & going by his emotions it isn't even important, so it's understandable as to why my brain & dick are now conspiring as one. Hell they've even come up with a little chant just for Emmett.

MUST KILL EMMETT! MUSTKILL EMMETT!

As Bella pouts before sliding out from under me, though sadly not having me sliding in and out of her,i am forced to throw myself down on the bed & watch Bella just throw on a wrap over dress before going to deal with Emmett. Course as soon as she closes the door it is then that I realise I am as naked as the day I was mortally born and still handcuffed to the bed all thanks to my sexually demoniacally possessed wife; and my dick feels harder than it's ever been before. Not that I have _any_ problems with that of course. Just wish that Emmett wasn't at the god damn door.

Whilst I imagine the ways I would kill Emmett, if I weren't cuffed to the bed, I hear Bella opening the door. Her emotions are like mine. Horny and annoyed. Emmett's booming voice rings out.

_'Bella-Boo! What you doing?'_

There was a brief pause before Bella said something to Emmett that I don't think she would have said to him back when they first met.

_'I was about to do my husband Em, what about you?'_

A sense of shock hits Emmett. Never before had he heard his baby sister speak that way before.

_'Er...well...you see...'_

Emmett. STUTTERING! Never thought I'd see the day, or rather hear the day as I'm not in the same room.

_'I'm just gonna...'_

_'Bye Em.'_

_'Later.'_

I hear Emmett's hasty retreat and Bella closing the door. That went quicker than I thought, I listen intently to Bella's approaching heart beat. When she opens the door I find a smirk on her stunning features.

_'Mmm. You know, you look good enough to eat.'_

Suddenly the smirk vanishes. What? This can't be good.

_'Actually. I'm a little hungry, I'm gonna be in the kitchen.'_

With that she leaves. What? No. DAMN EMMETT! Killing Emmett, killing Emmett. If I snap myself free Bella may very well get pissed at me for it, where did she put the key? Looking around I find that the key is on the desk top, which is out of my reach. So I either stay here and wait, or I break free and risk an upset Bella. I've said it before and I'm going to say it again. Damn Emmett. Closing my eyes I decide to just wait until Bella returns and lets me go, damn I have been denied what may have been some of the best sex with my wife ever and all because Emmett has no sense of timing. Wait? What's that...HOLY SHIT! My eyes snap open to find that Bella is LICKING CHOCOLATE off of me.

My lust level shoots up what feels like fifty points. How I have not exploded again I'll never understand.

_'D...darling...w...what...oh shit...god...what are you...d...doing?'_

She pulls back, and both my dick and brain are simultaneously screaming at my mouth for speaking. Have to admit, it is a pretty stupid move.

_'Well. It's like I said baby.'_

Bella removes the dress she's wearing before throwing one leg over my waist, positioning herself just above my very painful rock hard dick. My hips buck in anticipation, as though _sensing_ her. Damn. However, just to torture me some more, Bella doesn't lower herself. No. Instead she leans on her hands so that her head is directly level with my own before lowering herself a little. Not once though does the general touch home, minx. I feel Bella's breath next to my right ear as she begins to lick, nib, bite on the lobe. My hips buck again, a sense of urgency taking over me, like I'll be dead in every sense of the word if I don't have her. Then Bella speaks words of the sweetest torture to my ear.

_'You look good enough to eat.'_

F**K! Bella pulls back, slithers down my body and then proceeds to continue licking the chocolate off of me. You would think that she put a whole syrup bottle worth of chocolate on me. She didn't. She's just licking it off me _THAT_ slowly. Savouring the taste or some kinky shit like that.

_'Bella. Baby if I'm not in you soon I'll risk upsetting you and break free of these damn cuffs.'_

My low husky voice gets her to raise her head again. A devil worthy of a smirk forming on her lips before one of her index fingers comes to the tip of my dick, hovering though. NOT touching, that doesn't sit well with ANY part of my body, least of all my dick. If it were possible, he'd be snarling in annoyance.

_'But I want to enjoy my Jasper Sundae.'_

Jasper? Sundae? F**K ME! Just when I'm certain I _can't_ getting any harder without some form of injury, if I were human, Bella says some erotic shit like that and proves me wrong. Alright Mrs. Whitlock. You want to play with fire, fine with me. Two can play at this game.

_'What about me? Surely I should get my Bella Sundae.'_

Score. Bella's breath catches in her throat, I'm almost convinced I would have been able to hear that even as a human. However Bella shows that she has learned a LOT from one Rosalie Lillian Hale as my wife recovers quickly.

_'Fair is fair. Right Major.'_

Yep. I'm just more convinced now. I'm well and truly f**ked here. Suddenly I let out a cry of incoherent shock and pleasure as Bella takes me in her mouth. Damn. My hips buck, and the stupid bastards cause her to pull back. My dick will be declaring a revolution on my body soon. He wants to have some fun, and every natural reaction my body is having seems to be denying him that fun.

_'Now, now Major. You'll have to behave yourself or I'll be forced to restrain you some more, surely you wouldn't want that.'_

I am too speechless to form thought without a serious stutter problem, so there's no hope of me forming _actually_ words. All I have the strength to do after _that_ sentence is shaking my head rapidly in a very clear NO! Bella smirks that devil smirk again.

_'Good Major. Now. You have to keep yourself under control, or you won't get your treat. Am I clear?'_

Fantasy come to life. Every man's dream.

_'Yes Ma'am.'_

How the hell did I manage to form coherent words just then? Don't complain. ENJOY IT!

You remember when you're a child and your parents say not to do something, so you naturally do it anyway. Well. That is pretty much what is trying to happen right now. Bella is sucking me off, after making it clear I am not to move my hips and what are they trying to do? Yep. They are trying to detach themselves from the rest of my body, I will never know how I manage to keep myself lying _this_ still whilst enduring this sweet, sweet torture. I feel myself getting to breaking point. Shit. Will it harm her to swallow...shit. Can't take that chance and I'm on the verge of...

_'Bella. Move now. I don't want to risk hurting you...NOW!'_

Mercifully she listens and moves as quick as she possibly can for a human as I all but blow the hell up. Having the pleasure postponed and increased like that has me reaching my peak with some serious f**king power, and god do I love Bella for it. I hear the sounds of the cuffs being undone. Ah. Now. I get MY revenge. I wait for a few moments to make sure there is no way I can hurt Bella before I tackle her on the bed. A scream, and a laugh comes from her lips as she finds herself pinned under me. Oh to hell with it. I'll torture her when we get to Isle Esme, all that seclusion. Nobody will hear her screaming, so no interruptions as a result. Perfect. I growl playfully at Bella whose eyes are dancing with both love and lust.

_'Time for me to have that Bella Sundae I've been wanting.'_

Her eyes darken before I take her lips as forcefully as I dare. Another bright side to when she is turned, no holding back. I move my lips slowly down her body, licking and tasting every inch, now. Normally I would have returned the favour in kind for what Bella has just done, but I am no long that patient. So I quickly return to capture her lips, devouring every inch of her mouth before sliding into her. Bella breaks from my lips as a moan escapes her, back arching a little into my body. I soon began to caress her shoulder blade with my lips, she loves it when I do this. Despite having been intimate for a few months now I still give her time to adjust to me, call it the gentleman in me. She had been a virgin so I guess I just don't want to go rushing her in that sense just yet. Then again, I don't think I'll ever want to. Call me crazy, but I feel like I'm worshipping her even more this way.

I was a little more aggressive than I would be normally, but still not so aggressive that I'd leave so much as a tiny dot size bruise let alone serious damage. No words come from either of us, just moans and panting and god was it fan-f**k-tastic. I need to stop hanging around Emmett. When Bella reaches her first peak I hold back my own a little while longer, and bring my fingers into play as I continue to thrust into her. Taking her nipple to my mouth, _carefully_, no way in hell am I letting my teeth get near her just yet. Bella reaches her peak twice after her first, right on top of the other before I finally snap and reach my own.

_**3 hours later: -**_

With Bella tucked safely into my side my fingers delicately stroke her hair. In my mind I am forming a Christmas list already on what to get the women for assisting with bringing out what I can only call a sex demon from my wife. That had to be the best mind blowing experience to date. Rosalie is currently getting a shit load of sports cars to tinker with, Esme...hmm. Well Rosalie is the only one I have figured out. The others are a little more difficult.

I notice that Bella is abnormally quiet considering that she is usually talking in her sleep after about 20 minutes in dream land. Looking down and analysing her emotions I find that everything is nice and peaceful for her. Must have really worn her out. Heavy on the arrogant pride, better get rid of that before she wakes up or it's gonna be a while before I get any. That has to be one of the big things that Bella hates in men, the arrogant pride. Newton is a key example. Only his is greatly misplaced. Wonder how Mallory and Stanley doing right now. A quiet chuckle escapes me at the thought of that stunt the guys pulled on them.

The following week had my ribs dangerously close to shattering from suppressed laughter. Emmett had posted the whole thing on Youtube, and _everyone_ in Forks saw it. Even a little added feature of Jane and Peter removing their make-up and masks falling about laughing, though neither, myself, Bella, Emmett or Rosalie was shown to avoid any retaliation from the dumb bitches. Though we haven't had a word come from them since, as they are _too _traumatized. Interesting how they didn't care nor think about the potential trauma they were putting Bella through with all that shit they were doing. All but caused a witch hunt, never once did they take into consideration that Bella may have been close to breaking point. Calm yourself down Jasper. Bitches have more to come.

Yep. Emmett has officially, yet anonymously, declared war on Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory and Mike Newton in revenge. Newton's already had his entire body be turned purple through his body wash. Isn't it just SICK what some people will do for attention. Imagine. Turning yourself purple. Tomorrow is supposed to unleash a new form of hell for those three. Looking at the clock I find that we have to wait...hmm. Nine hours and counting. Just make sure that Bella isn't eating or drinking anything before the hilarity is unleashed. Tomorrow will be a very good day I think. I feel Bella snuggle a little closer to me. With that I allow myself to think of everything that I am going to show Bella when we get to Isle Esme.

**A/N: Good/Bad? Let me know, reviews welcome. Thanks for reading.**


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N: More lemons in this chapter.**_

**Chapter 38.**

**Jasper's POV**

End of the school day and I am still wondering what the hell Emmett has planned, Newton has finally lost his purple tan much to the disappointment of many, and here I am waiting for Bella to come out from gym. One of the many classes I don't have with her, as I lean back on my Jaguar wondering how much longer I'll have to wait I hear a piercing scream What the hell? Many of the girls come rushing out, and I have one thing running through my mind.

Bella.

I hadn't even took half a step when Emmett starts falling about laughing. Ah. Course this was his doing, when is it _never_ his doing. Looking around as another shriek echoes across the grounds I find out why, almost ALL the girls are covered in...WORMS! I look to Emmett as though he is retarded.

_'Worms?'_

I hissed too low for any humans that may be within hearing range. Emmett cringes a little.

_'What the f**k is wrong with you?'_

Another shriek comes only this time MIKE NEWTON is the source. I think he just surrendered his dick with that high pitched girl scream. Everyone almost falls to the floor seeing Newton with worm invested hair, and my being an empath can _feel_ the slimy little shits in my hair, on my flesh. I shudder, then I see Bella and find that she is worm free. Well. Looks like I can't go killing Emmett for this. Bella dodges many of the worm covered victims and hurries to my side where she is safe. When she finally reaches us she glares at Emmett.

_'That has to be the dumbest shit you've ever devised Emmett. You know for someone that's supposed to be a prank KING you're not all that. I think you need to be demoted for that dumb shit.'_

Emmett looked horrified. That is a way to hurt him, and Bella for all intense and purposes just went for the kill. He literally drops to his knees and crawls over to her feet.

_'No. Please Bella-Boo. Don't take my Prank King Crown, you know how important that is to me. If I were to ever be forced to endure a length of time without my Rosie it'll be all I have.'_

Wow! Bella and I exchange looks that can only be deemed as the _Is-he-f**king-serious_ look. I feel Bella's emotions, that devious...she's f**king with him. Well. He did interrupt on some much needed _interrogation_ last night.

_'Well...I suppose I could give you one chance to regain your title.'_

_'Thank you, thank you, thank you Bella-boo. I promise my next prank will be the shit.'_

He jumps to his feet hugging Bella quickly before hurrying over to Rosalie. I swear I see my girl and Rosalie wink to each other.

_**~~~~~Whitlock Apartment~~~~~**_

I didn't dare ask Bella anything until we were back at the apartment. There was no way I wanted to risk Emmett finding out, which is why I am leaning against the breakfast counter of our kitchen with a conspiratorial smirk on my lips. Bella turns to look at me having just finished making herself a snack, Bella looks at me with slightly narrowed eyes.

_'What?'_

_'I know.'_

_'Know?'_

I chuckle. I can't help it.

_'I know that you were f**king with Emmett back there in the car park.'_

She doesn't deny it, nor even try. Bella just smirks that demon smirk of hers.

_'Well. I don't like having our time alone interrupted for anything less than an emergency. Besides. Emmett hasn't even begun to feel the consequences of his bad timing yet.'_

I move forwards and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. As I lower my head to her neck, I speak before kissing it.

_'You are a very dangerous woman darling.'_

_'Hmm. You would do well to remember that. Unless you'd like to be...punished.'_

I freeze. The hidden meaning was not so hidden to me. A growl comes from my lips, why that little. I _really_ need to find out where this sexy demon of my wife was coming from. Pulling back I find her eyes are dark with the lust that is flowing through her veins.

_'I think I might like to be punished.'_

Bella's lips are suddenly on mine, and damn. I don't know what the hell has gotten into her but I love it. When we break the kiss Bella moves out of my arms and walks away. My eyes trail down to her perfect ass. So many fantasies that I crave to become a reality. All containing that ass. So lost in my musings I didn't know that she'd turned around until I hear the unmistakable sounds of a clearing throat. My head shoots up to find Bella looking at me with a smug look playing in her eyes.

_'My eyes are in my head Major.'_

If it were possible I would have formed a blush to rival my wife. However my desire is more powerful than the shame of being caught, then again we are married and have phenomenal sex why shouldn't I ogle my very hot wife's ass? This new frame of mind in place I stalk towards my wife.

_'Maybe I was looking at the very thing I wanted to.'_

Bella had told me that I don't need to hide my southern drawl when we are in private. However I have taken to whispering to her in my natural accent at all points in the day. It _always _gets her hot for me. It worked, Bella's eyes darken slightly at my voice and she swallows nervously. Got her right where I want her, trapped with nothing but the table behind her.

_'And what is it that you want exactly baby?'_

A soft growl comes from my lips.

_'I? I want to take you, right here, right now. On this dinning table.'_

Her eyes bulged so wide I thought they'd pop out. I would have been terrified of pushing it had it not been for my gift. God I am fast thanking every god to ever be worshipped that I have this talent now.

_'How do you want me Major?'_

Before answering I take hold of her upper arms and kissed her with all the passion I had running through me. Bella's response was instant, but instead of her arms going around my neck like they normally would, Bella's hands began tucking at my shirt to release it from my jeans. The longer we kiss the more impatient she seems to become as I soon hear the faint clattering of buttons going everywhere as she rips my shirt open. I pull back a little in surprise, she's never done that before. Surprisingly she pouts.

_'Sorry. I've just been wanting you all day.'_

_'Same here darling. Not that I'm complaining but you usually show more restraint than this.'_

I weren't lying. She shrugs.

_'I don't know, I just suddenly feel like I'm a bitch in heat or something...why? Don't you want...'_

_'Oh I want to. Just wondering where this sex frenzy is coming from.'_

_'Well. I think you might end up being the first vampire in history in need of training, because once I'm myself again after the change. Well. We'll be f**king more than rabbits, I want to be able to experience **every** inch of you as soon as it's possible.'_

I think _my_ eyes just fell out of my head. You better believe I am looking forward to _that_ day. Another lust filled growl comes from my chest as my hands come to her t-shirt and promptly tear it to shreds. Bella's eyes seem to darken even more, and I know my own are possibly reaching the darkest they've ever been.

_'We better start training _then.'

We were soon lost in another fiery kiss, only we finished undressing each other. If it were possible I knew that Bella would more than likely have ripped my jeans clean off, hell I certainly ripped off hers. With my jeans around my ankles, my hands slide down Bella's soft warm skin and comes to a stop just at the top of the back of her knees. Lifting her with ease I then place her on the table before moving to stand in between her legs, my hands taking place on her hips as I do so. Bella's sneak around to grab hold of my shoulders, hand to elbow pressed against my back attempting to bring me even closer to the warmth of her body. Before we could join completely however I remembered an annoying piece of material was in the way, well. That's easily taken care off, the sound of more clothing being torn fills the air, I knew Bella would be a little annoyed later due to how much money the girls had her pay for them but what the hell. I'm too damn horny to give a f**k, though I won't be thinking that when the girls tear me a new one.

It seems my brain had completely checked out and my body was working on its horny self, by the time my brain decide to enjoy this too I had Bella on her back, legs wrapped around my waist. Myself still standing, the table was actually f**king moving with us as I slammed into her, both of us were drowning in a hormonal lust filled haze. Bella's breathing was short, laboured, hell mine was too but I'm not the one that could die from lack of oxygen. Christ we are definitely doing _this_ again when she's a vampire, f**k if the way we're feeling right now is anything to go by we'll end up bringing more houses to the ground the Rosalie and Emmett will. Last night was no where near as intense or raw as this, you would think that the most wildest sex driven animals had taken over both of us and were currently in heat. Our moans grew in volume the closer we headed towards our peak, in fact I think I can hear someone banging somewhere else.

Now normally, another words if I were human, I would think that our neighbours are telling us to be quiet. Yeah. Not the case. So strong is our desire that I think all the couples in the apartment building that are home are currently f**king each other too, wouldn't surprise me if the whole town is doing it actually. Yep. I think I'm projecting _**that**_ strong. Bella's back arches as she reaches her breaking point, and explodes in her orgasm screaming, no, all out bellowing my name. Suddenly I feel her breasts pushed up against my chest as I reach my own, now I know it's a little late to be worrying about it, well not really we just found a good alternate. But you see, when a male vampire finds his one true mate they bite the female during sex, and for obvious logical reasons I _can't_ go biting Bella without seriously hurting her, forget the turning her into a vampire part of things. So what do I use for an alternate? Furniture. Which is why anyone who _**isn't**_ in the mist of f**k feast 2010 is able to hear the unmistakable cracks of wood being broken for me to quickly ram into my mouth to bite the hell out of it. Better the wood than Bella.

Coming down from our high I gently gather Bella in my arms, though I am not about to loose the intense intimate contact of being connected to her, and carry my thoroughly f**ked and happy wife to our bed placing her in the centre. Pulling back a little as Bella's arms slowly slide down my arms I find a sleep smile on her face, resting on my forearms I brush her hair to the sides, peppering her face with butterfly kisses. I suddenly became worried that I may have been _too_ rough with my personal Goddess, so using my power I check but I find nothing but bliss and joy radiating off of her. I know Bella will be beyond pissed if I were to apologise profusely to the point where I'd sound like a broken record if I have caused a bruise or two. So, if what I would hate to happen has happened I will apologise once and only once, because in all honesty, yes I would feel guilty however that male ego in me will be the dominant side and I'll more than likely get off on the fact that there would be very obvious markings of our passion on my mate. Don't judge me too harshly. Vampire first man second in that case, vampires are suckers for marking what's theirs. No pun intended. One of Bella's hands come to caress my neck.

_'What are you thinking about so intently?'_

_'I...er...may have lost a little bit of control back on the table. So if I've...h...hurt you at all...I'm sorry.'_

Bella's eyes soften before kissing me lightly once.

_'It's OK honey. I know you can't even consider the idea of intentionally hurting me without wanting to kill yourself first. If I am hurt it'll only be a few bruises, they'll fade in time.'_

God I love this woman.

_'I love you Bella.'_

_'Hmm. I love you too. Hold me whilst I sleep.'_

Finally I withdraw myself and spoon her. It doesn't take long for Bella to fall asleep, and if I'm honest this is one part of humanity that I miss the most. I would be able to dream _with_ Bella. _OF_ Bella if we were both humans. But then. Being a vampire I can guarantee to protect her against any _human_ bastard with such ease it would be down right boring. However it is only through my fierce protective nature that I would make the death of any human foolish enough to come at my Goddess which would have them suffer. Very. _**Very.**_ Slowly.

**A/N: Good/Bad? Sorry it took me a few days to get this one up. Thanks for reading.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 39.**

**Third Person's POV**

It sickened her to think that those two were getting closer. This wasn't what she wanted, she wanted to get her hands on that bitch and tear her to shreds, slowly. But her time was fast approaching now, Alice could _see_ it coming. The time to strike was on the horizon, and soon HER toy will be hers once again just because she has to add a whole town of people to body count won't phase her in the slightest. Even with those two pathetic trackers, she will still get what she wants. She has seen it.

Alice looks at her latest victims. Idiot teenagers at a house party, only eight of them were left to clean up, looks like the parents will have to clean up after all. Alice smirks with twisted satisfaction at the two victims that reminder her of that traitors bastard she calls a husband and the whore. She had snapped with that pair and mutilated them in front of the remaining four, they tried with all their might to scream but duck tape is very useful to stop such things. Alice bails at the sound of the parents returning home, but doesn't go far. She can hear every word the parents say, the ungrateful slut wife that's banging half the damn city is bitching about dinner.

_'Of ALL the places to take me to. Really. The diner? Have you no sense of romance?'_

Her pissed husband scoffs.

_'No sense of romance? Do you even know what today is? It's 25 years TODAY that we first met, but **I ** have no sense of romance. Maybe if you weren't so busy F**KING other men you'd remember what today is.'_

The slut stops short and looks to her husband, anger in her eyes. But there was also something else, it weren't guilt though.

_'H...How DARE you accuse me of being unfaithful I am at home all...'_

Her increasingly enraged husband cuts her off. Alice is looking forward to these two learning that their precious child has half his insides hanging off of the chandelier.

_'I taped it. I saw you f**king the gas man. Of all the men to have an affair with you go for the most obvious, that's why you can never lie Shelly, you don't have any concept of imagination. It's why I've been able to have a girlfriend for so long, I possess an imagination.'_

The newly revealed Shelly shrieks like a banshee at the revelation.

_'You CHEATING...'_

_'Oh don't even go there you hypocritical whore, I've only been seeing one woman. You've given almost the whole town an STD with all your f**king around. Further more don't even think of trying to get your hands on half my shit, I tricked you into signing a prenuptial. Which clearly states that if you have an affair you get nothing. See you inside.'_

Alice had to hand it to the husband, he was good. He walks past his wife and enters the home, but Alice hears him stopping cold in his tracks, heart racing with sheer fear. The little wife follows and then...screaming. Alice straightens up.

_'Now. Time for me to get that little bitch.'_

**A/N: Oh crap! What is Alice going to do? Next Chapter will hopefully be up soon. Thanks for reading.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 40.**

**Jasper's POV**

We were here. Isle Esme, thank god, the last two weeks of school was really starting to bring my last nerve to a snapping end. It seems that Mallory has re-launched her terror on Bella, only difference is that Jessica Stanley seems to be growing up and has made it crystal clear in the presence of the whole school she wants nothing more to do with it. One idiot down, two idiots to go. Though I am still considering just killing Newton and be done with it, Rosalie is telling me to just apply that method to Mallory.

_'Jasper?'_

Looking up I feel my jaw drop at the sight of Bella standing in the doorway of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. Her hair wet and dripping down her back, she will never fail to take my unneeded breath away.

_'Yeah darling.'_

_'You just seemed lost in your thoughts for a moment. Guess I was a little worried...'_

Getting off of the bed I close the distance between us and wrap my arms around her. It was true that Bella is growing more and more uneasy with the silence that is that deranged ex-wife of mine.

_'Try not to dwell on it darling, if anything happens the others will tell us. That's why their staying in a hotel back in Brazil, just in case.'_

_'I know. Just thinking of all those people that could...'_

_'Sshh. I know darling, I know. I want this to end too.'_

As I cradle Bella to my chest I analysis her emotions more. There is a small dose of fear in the pit of her stomach.

_'I can't help but be afraid that this will get so much worse before it ends.'_

I wanted more than anything to tell her that this feeling was wrong, but I couldn't. Because I had the exact same feeling, hell even Peter alerted me to his Jedi shit acting up in a bad way. I felt Bella getting tired, it had been a long trip and Bella's excitement prevented her from slipping on the way here, though on the plus side it did mean that we joined the Mile High club. Hmm. Fond memories. Taking her in the bridal style I carry Bella over to the bed and place her on it, covering her with the duvet before lying down beside her.

_'Get some sleep darling, I want to show you just how beautiful this island is tomorrow. In between other things.'_

_'Major! Such naughty thoughts. I may have to teach you a little lesson.'_

Hmm. Bella _teaching_ me there's an idea. I feel her warm lips press a soft kiss to my own before she succumbs to sleep.

_**~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~**_

Turns out that my showering Bella the island was more, show her the beach. Hand to frozen heart I honestly intended to show her more of the island than this beach but once I saw her in that sexy bikini which was so revealing that it was the most erotic article of none-clothing I've seen her in so far, minus her lusciously naked body. That is why if this was a public beach ALL men would be dead, well. Dead maybe a little too brash. Loosing the eyeballs for the rest of their mortal lives. Yes. That's more like it. My Goddess is only eye f**ked by me then and those hounds get to keep their lives. Man I'm getting soft. Even the Major seems to agree with this less crude method of protecting our Goddess, unless the hounds actively tried something on her, then their dead. Deader than Dodos. Wherever in the hell that saying came from I'll never know.

The sun is high, making both myself and water sparkle, and Bella is just lying there on a towel in that bikini. My god. As though sensing my eyes ogling her, Bella turns her head to look at me.She doesn't say anything to me, instead she gets to her feet and heads to the ocean, but not before she removes her bikini top and throws it in my face. I sit there for a few seconds, attempting to be nonchalant about the situation, before giving chase that is.

I had wanted to make love to her in the water, but thought better to wait until tonight so as to avoid her getting sun burn. That would put a downer on the vacation. Hence why we are now lying on the couch in the living room, nothing but the towel Bella was lying on draped over our waists. My arms are wrapped around Bella's perfect breasts whilst my fingers delicately form a trail up and down the lower part of her own arms.

_'Is my Queen content?'_

Her emotions lift a little. Even if we weren't the _destined_ rulers of the vampire world, she would always be my Queen. I need to stay away from the chick flicks.

_'Yes. Could we just stay here instead of going back to Forks?'_

I can't help but hum liking the idea as I kiss her bare shoulder.

_'Not even here a full day and you want to stay forever. Esme will be thrilled.'_

I felt hunger coming from Bella. With another kiss to her shoulder I reluctantly remove myself from her warmth, which causes Bella to pout.

_'You need to eat darling, especially seen as how you'll need your strength for later.'_

Her lust spiked at my words. Grabbing the blanket from the other love seat I throw it over Bella before stealing the towel to wrap around my waist. Not wanting to be away from her for too long I make Bella something simple before bringing it to her in the living room.

_(Later that night)_

Whilst Bella is in the shower I set about making a bonfire outside and setting up a picnic outside. Nerves start to set in at the thought of what I am about to do tonight, though why I'm nervous is lost on me. When I hear the water stops I shoot back inside and throw myself on the couch in hopes of maintaining the whole laid back look, I hear Bella getting dressed and soon the bedroom door opens. I feel myself get rock hard at the sight of her, wearing a white gypsy skirt that goes all the way to the floor and a white bikini top, however Bella looks at me with suspicion.

_'If you were human, you'd be sweating. What have you been doing?'_

Damn. My Goddess was good, and a Goddess she certainly looked.

_'What makes you think that I'm up to something?'_

Bella's head tilts to the side and an eyebrow is raised. It is complete with a folding of her arms across her chest, pushing her breasts up a little. Crap.

_'Really baby. You going to play innocent with me? Alright.'_

Alright? What did that mean? Bella stalks towards me slowly, intent clear shit. She was going to seduce this out of me wasn't she. Well as fun as that would be, I am not about to go delaying what it is that I plan on doing tonight so I quickly get to my feet.

_'I have a surprise for you. Outside.'_

Walking over to her, I produce a silk cloth.

_'Honey?'_

_'Trust me darling.'_

She closes her eyes and allows me to blind fold her. Standing behind her, I wrap my arms around waist and begin to guide her outside. Thankfully everything is as I left. I leave her side briefly just to make absolutely sure that this will be perfect before going to stand in front of her.

_'OK. You can remove the blind fold now.'_

I watch Bella remove her blindfold and wait with my gut clenching tightly as her eyes adjust to the surroundings. Her eyes widen at the scene I have set for her, the bonfire, picnic. All of it, Bella's emotions radiate warm feelings of love and adoration towards me and my actions for tonight, then her eyes befall unto me, and widen further. Tears forming in her eyes...

...for I am on bended knee. Bella's hand seems not able to avoid the cliché movie deal of hand over her mouth in shock. Not that I care. Opening the velvet box that is lined with silk and my grandmother's engagement ring inside, I pray that this isn't going to back fire. I have heard her say that she loves me countless times, but I can never help but wonder why a Goddess like Isabella is able to love me so much. Not that I'm complaining. Do I look that stupid?

With a shaky breath I speak. My eyes locked on hers.

_'First time wasn't exactly ideal for either of us. We've done things backwards...but I don't regret that. The only thing I regret is not giving you the wedding you deserve. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me? Again?'_

I didn't dare breath. Hell I'm already married to this woman anyway, so my worst fear is that she says no and demands a divorce instead. Then I hear her simple one word answer.

_'Yes.'_

**A/N: Good/Bad? Their second wedding is next, and two chapters left after that. Reviews welcome, thanks for reading.**

**PS. Someone give me an indication as to how I upload a new story please. Tried it myself but I'm too much of a rookie to know the ins and outs of the upload yet. Deeply appreciated.**


	42. Chapter 42

**ANNOUNCMENT: -**

**Planning on doing a sequel to this story.**

**I also have other stories that I am considering but torn on which male character to have for my own version of New Moon.**

**Bella/Carlisle?**

**Bella/Edward?**

**Bella/Jasper?**

**Let me know which you'd prefer most of all.**

**Thanks.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 41.**

**Jasper's POV**

Looking around me in all directions and my eyes were frequently met with bodies, Charlie was to be found standing in one corner of what has been deemed the _Men's Area_, looking rather sharp in his tuxedo. He refused out right to where his cop's formal gear, whilst thanking me and Bella endlessly for _ordering_ the tuxedos, and he wasn't the only one. Rosalie, Esme, Charlotte, Jane and Tanya however were flabbergasted that Bella wasn't more into the whole planning a wedding deal. But reluctantly agreed when Bella stressed that she wanted to get married on this island and didn't want to wait, that and she didn't see the attraction to planning the whole thing deeming it unnecessary stress and expense. Their understanding of this being _our_ wedding and wanting it simple was going great, right up until Bella stated she wasn't having a actual wedding dress. Oh that was a fun moment. All of them looked as though Bella had just declared that she was to send them to death.

It took five minutes for my diplomatic wife to come to a mutual agreement with the wedding crazed women, that she would wear an actual wedding dress, but it couldn't cost a ridiculous amount of money. Though I did register feelings of mischief from them, I knew instantly what they were going to do. But a ridiculously expensive dress and claim it didn't cost anywhere near ¾ of what it actually did. Good plan, one that would have worked if it were on any other woman that wasn't Bella, she had secretly and expertly mesmerized all their tells making it impossible for them to get the better of her.

"_Jazz! Come on you better try on that god send of a mail ordered tuxedo before the wedding crazed bitches sink their claws into you."_

Emmett was right. If I didn't try this tuxedo of mine on soon I'll be finding myself without my dick for a very long time, much to the dissatisfaction of myself and Bella. However I was suddenly hit with anger.

"_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING 'WEDDING CARZED BITCHES' EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!"_

Emmett spun around so fast he actually lost his balance, and to make his darling wife even more pissed, almost stumbled right into the wedding cake. The newly deemed 'Wedding Crazed Bitches, or WCB' had managed to sneak this one past Bella declaring that she didn't approve or deny a wedding cake. I didn't linger, instead I grab the tux and bailed the hell out of there before the wrath of Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty took charge and shattered my eardrums.

As I head towards the bathroom to try on my tux I notice Tanya sitting outside on a log both looking and feeling rather glum about something. My curiosity gets the better of me, hanging the tux on the back of the door I head outside to find out what's going on with her. Now normally I wouldn't even consider this, but Tanya has changed greatly since we burned Maria, mercifully, I don't think Bella would have tolerated Tanya's succubus ways for another second otherwise. But Tanya's shift in personality became even more apparent when Eddie boy revealed her role in an attempt to help my deranged ex get her hands on Bella.

"_Tanya?"_

She looks up and forces a smile. Something is wrong here, if there is one thing this vampire can do its smile, even if it's forced that shit looks convincing.

"_Congratulations Jasper. Bella is a fantastic woman, and I'm really, very sorry for what I did. To you, to her. To Charlie."_

Well f**k me sideways. The Succubus seems to have fallen for good old Chief Swan, colour me shocked. I sit down beside her.

"_Tanya, what's troubling you?"_

Best to go for the subtle approach here. Tanya looks at me with a look that reminds me of when I child learns their beloved pet just died. Damn. There's a way to go for the heart strings, and going by her emotions this shits for real.

"_I...there is a very real possibility Jasper that...I may have fallen in love with Charlie."_

Yep. I'm good.

"_OK. That's great, why not do something about it?"_

Tanya was suddenly on her feet pacing around in circles. A look of fear and disbelief on her face.

"_Are you insane Hale? I can't go telling him that, I tried to separate you and his daughter, bloods thicker than venom Jasper. Even though you and I aren't connected by venom or anything. My point is...he can barely stand to look at me anymore, hasn't done so since that douche, who I can't even believe I fancied by the way, revealed my part in this whole thing. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't have kept it from him, hell neither of you or my conscience would allow me to. I royally f**ked up something that didn't even start."_

Wow. Reading her emotions further I find that she is in fact in love with Charlie, huh. Searching for Charlie's emotions didn't take long, I fond love for his daughter...and longing. Could that be for Tanya? I won't say anything though just in case.

"_Tanya, the only advice I can give you is give this time. When he is ready to he'll talk to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to try on my tux before I find my head on a pike."_

Tanya chuckled a little at this. Hurrying back inside I set about trying on the tux.

_(Skip ahead to day of wedding)_

Bella was disturbed from her sleep two hours ago, all to get ready for a wedding that was to occur at ten tonight. I can feel her annoyance outside, she was pissed when told that neither of us could see each other until the ceremony. So was I actually. I hear someone approaching me.

"_Your Majesty."_

Looking around I find Marcus standing there. Bella was greatly pleased that Marcus had gotten himself a license to marry us on the internet. Also a bit surprising, didn't think any member of the Volturi knew how to work a computer, however it was also fitting what with Marcus's ability to see the bonds that tie souls together.

"_Yes Marcus."_

"_I have seen the bonds between Charlie and Tanya, they are soul mates."_

Well. That's something.

"_I also have been given strict orders from my niece and Queen to hand you this."_

Marcus holds out a folded piece of paper. Oh how I love this woman. Taking the note I unfold the paper to find her handwriting.

_Soon as everyone leaves the Island you are mine._

_Eternally yours_

_Bella._

That was a promise I was going to help her keep. I look up to Marcus whose smirking knowingly.

"_Hows the torture going in there?"_

Marcus chuckles.

"_I think that Isabella shall make them all pay for it one way or the other."_

I am so clad that I am not one of those vampires right now. There was silence between the two of us, until we heard the voice of an annoyed Rosalie.

"_EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!"_

Both myself and Marcus smirked.

"_You better go make sure she doesn't kill him, Rosalie would be seriously upset later."_

Marcus shot off, I wasn't trusted near the house, and rightly so as I had attempted to sneak in and see my wife eight times within the first hour. Chicken shit Peter ratted me out every damn time. Throwing myself back onto the sand I stare at the sky, cloud watching, I had hunted first thing this morning whilst Bella was still sleeping peacefully so I had nothing to do but wait. The Wedding Crazed Bitches refused to let me do anything, I hear something being placed in the sand, turning my head I find that it is the torches that will effectively be the aisle.

Just as I was about to revert back to day dreaming about my wife Esme's voice rang out. Irritation being the dominant emotion.

"_JASPER WHITLOCK GET YOUR ASS HERE and DRESSED! NOW!"_

If there is one thing I have learned it is to _never_ keep one Esme Cullen waiting when she wants you to do something. It is rather dangerous. Which is why there was a small sand storm from my vampire speed as I bolted into the house to dress, and I was still denied a glimpse of my beautiful goddess.

Several hours later, with mere minutes to go until I can _finally_ lay eyes upon my wife, I feel a clap on my shoulder. Looking around I find Carlisle there.

"_Girls want us in place."_

I nod. Why the hell am I so nervous? The two of us headed out on to the beach, which I knew from a glance was exactly what Bella had in mind, hell there was even the typically cliché full moon in the night sky. Calm waters the works. Before long I am standing in my place, ready and waiting for my Bella. In more ways than one too I can tell you.

As I check to make sure everything is perfect with my tux I feel someone nudge me in the small of my back. Looking around I do the infamous movie double take at the sight of Bella standing there arm locked with Charlie's. I had completely frozen on the spot, Bella was wearing a white halter silk dress, with some funky sparkle design in the centre of her breasts. Her hair done up in curls and tied back, she was...perfect. I have never laid eyes on an actual angel, but I will blaspheme to no end and declare that Bella surpasses even their beauty right now.

Before long she is standing beside me, and I miraculously unfreeze. She smiles beautifully and brilliantly to me, a smile I return. Marcus begins to speak but I drown him out some what, focusing on Bella alone. Thankfully I tuned back in at the right time.

"_Do you Jasper take Isabella to be your lawful wedded wife?"_

"_I Do"_

"_Do you Isabella take Jasper to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

"_I Do"_

The only other words I registered then was "You may now kiss the bride" and kiss her I did. If we had been alone I would have taken Bella there and then on the beach, but my mind was still aware of everyone around us as they cheered and applauded us. In true Emmett style he broke the bubbly that had enclosed around myself and Bella by shouting really loudly.

"_PARTY TIME!"_

Bella and I break apart both annoyed at our brother's interruption, however we soon hear an ominous sound of Rosalie slapping him up the back of his head once again. Turning my attention back to Bella I smile at her, which she returns love and happiness clear in her eyes. Now, get rid of the family and Bella is all mine until the week before the end of the summer. Wonder how long I have to tolerate them before I can give them the respective heave hoe.

**Author's Note: Good/Bad? Thanks for reading, two more chapters to go and then sequel will be in the works. Thank you also for your opinions in regards to my own idea for New Moon. Carlisle and Jasper are in fierce competition with each other.**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Lemons in this chapter. You've been warned!**

**Chapter 42.**

**Jasper's POV**

Two days is how long it took before everyone left, though that was due to mother nature being the biggest cock-blocker in the history of the world. In the words of Emmett she just had to have PMS in the middle of the damn ocean they needed to cross to get back to the main land. Course we made an agreement before they headed off that when I need to hunt four of them would come to the Island to protect Bella, so that would Jane, Alec, Rosalie, Emmett, Peter and Charlotte will have to form some kind of guarding schedule with each other. Glad I'm not Carlisle and the others right now, that is bound to cause some arguments.

Her warm body moving is what snaps me out of my thoughts, we had been cock-blocked last night too as they decided to wait until Bella was completely exhausted and half asleep before leaving, forcing me to wake her up so she could say a see you later to everyone. Once they were a mere five feet from the bank Bella went to bed and fast asleep the second her head hit the pillow. I knew I would have done the same had I been human. Looking down I find that Bella is now wide awake.

"_Good morning, my wife."_

Cheesy I know but I couldn't resist. Bella smiles that same smile to me.

"_Good morning, my husband."_

'My Husband' Those two words from her lips made me the happiest and hardest man on the face of the earth. If being declared hers in a simple gesture like that made me hard, what the hell kind of state will I be in when she declares it with that raw animalistic nature that is vampires when she is one? Damn. I may end up being the first vampire in history needing a rest from being with my wife.

"_What does my Queen want to do today?"_

She snuggled closer to me, and I felt the feeling of false prolonging from her. When she looks up to me there is certainty yet also uncertainty.

"_I want to stay in this bed all day. Unless you have something else in mind"_

Hmm. Bed all day, serving my wife breakfast, lunch and dinner in bed.

"_Extend that to the rest of summer vacation and you're on."_

Bella's response was to kiss me with that same burning passion we've had since we officially renewed our vows, but we were always interrupted. This time was no different, only it was through her hunger. Breaking the kiss Bella pouts in annoyance.

"_At least when I'm a vampire we won't be interrupted by my growling stomach."_

Kissing her nose I quickly head off to get some breakfast started. Entering the kitchen I hear Bella go into the bathroom, I knew that she would want a shower first so I could take some time in making her breakfast, but I wanted it ready for when she got out.

50 minutes later I return from dropping off Bella's plate in the kitchen to find that Bella is lying on her stomach looking out the window. The sunlight pours in through the window enhancing her beauty, there was nothing more than the silk sheet hiding her naked body from me, which I hated. Crawling onto the bed I lay down beside her, Bella turns her head and rests it on her arms. Neither of us utter a word until I just kiss her. Before long my jeans are gone and we are once again one, every time I withdraw and then enter her again it is slow, loving, sensual. Our hands moving just as slowly over the others body. Whenever I kiss her skin I whisper how much I love her, and through my gift I feel her heart soaring with each time I say those words.

Most of the morning was spent in this manner, us making gently tortuously sweet slow love. Bella fell asleep in my arms around mid-day, which I didn't have a problem with in the slightest. Every day is another day down until she becomes a vampire, I want her to treasure these days of being able to sleep, to dream. That has to be one of the things I miss most about being human, sleeping. It is the only time you are allowed to safely check out of reality for a few hours, nobody to bother you.

Bella stirs from her nap two hours later, to shower me with kisses on my torso. Hmm. I get rock hard soon as she gives me the first kiss. Definitely going to be the first vampire in history to need a rest from sex. Bella's lust levels are higher than earlier, not that I'm about to start complaining. Then I feel her mouth taking my dick, no matter how many times she does this it always takes me by surprise.

"_OH SHIT!"_

I feel humour coming from Bella at my reaction. Oh I'm getting her back for that...Christ! I then feel her hand begin to massage me. Sweet Jesus.

"_Bella...OH CHRIST!"_

I was getting closer and closer.

"_Bella...baby..."_

I hear the sounds of wood splintering as I come. After Bella finishes sucking me dry she crawls back up my body and we attack each others mouths. My arms wrap around her, bringing Bella close to my body where I flip us over and make quick work slamming into her, the kiss breaks as both of us gasp from the feeling of being one. Fantastic feeling. One we'll never tire of.

"_You're gonna pay for that darling."_

Humour floods her again, but she soon as gasps as I withdraw and slam back into her.

"_I...hmm. Didn't hear any complaints."_

I was taken over again by my raw animalistic need for her. Part of me felt sorry for the wildlife on this island, but only a very small part. Through how fast and hard I was pounding into her, Bella came three times straight before I came. After I do so I quickly come back to myself, and it astounded me that even though I went into that frame of mind again there wasn't a mark on her. Though the head board had a rather ominous chunk missing. Shit. Esme will have my nuts for sure. Best savour every moment I have with Bella. Reluctantly I withdraw from Bella and flop down beside her, admiring the sheet of sweat that is making her aroma all the stronger, a sense of pride and smugness coming off of me. Don't judge, any man that makes his woman come three times like that would feel pretty f**king smug. The only difference is I value my sex life and ain't dumb enough to go broadcasting anything.

"_Whoa."_

I smile, its all I can do. That was all that could be said. Suddenly a very strong dose of mischief hits me. OK. Not the reaction I was expecting.

"_You know you're not suppose to be feeling that. Weren't what I was aiming for."_

Bella turns to look at me and smirks.

"_Just wondering if I'll be able to make a vampire loose the ability to walk through so much sex. Feeling like testing the theory cowboy?"_

Well legs. We had a GOOD run. I'll miss you both.

**Third Person's POV**

Everything was ready. It was time. The pixie sized woman straightens herself up and looks at unknown persons that are hidden in the shadows. An evil smirk and glint evident.

"_It's time to make me proud. You know where to go. Get the one that upsets your mistress, kill the others. Now GO!"_

Sounds of many footsteps bounce off of the walls making it sound like more than the true amount, but they are too hidden to know the true number. Smirking with even more venom Alice turns to look at what will be the new home for her pet. A dungeon just big enough for someone to pace ten steps and then turn around.

"_Time they learned not to go f**king with me."_

She flicks off the light that is in the dungeon, and Alice is drenched in darkness.

Outside on the edge of a forest a young brunette girl with burning red eyes has an uneasy feeling swarming her. This isn't something she was OK with. Far from it. She had to get away from this, but how? There was no way around her mistress's gift. Or was there? She had to find it. She doesn't WANT to do this. She doesn't want to kill anyone, or force someone into what awaits them at the hands of that deranged woman.

A blonde teenager stands beside her. He sees the desire to leave in his comrades eyes.

"_Bree. There is nothing for it. We're trapped in this now. We don't serve mistress Alice we die."_

"_Are you seriously telling me Austin that you'd rather harm someone that hasn't done anything against you than die? Because I would much rather die."_

Austin's blood red eyes widen at her statement. She really didn't want to be here, and if he was honest with himself, neither did he.

"_Austin. They've been spotted. The old bastard's already been taken down."_

The only thought Austin had run through his mind was.

_It's too late to turn back now._

**Jasper's POV**

Mine and Bella's honeymoon had been incredible. With the exception of when I needed to hunt I never left her side once, and we mostly stayed in the bedroom. But now we are heading back to Forks for the new school year. Glancing to my wife I find that smile I love so much, her eyes on me and only me.

"_Focus on the road Major, unless you want my dad tearing you a new one."_

I chuckle and do as she asks. Her hand is on my thigh, and it is making me want to get home even faster, but I wouldn't dare put my foot on the case with Bella in the car, even when she becomes a vampire.

Everything was going great. We were happy. At peace with everything in the world despite what Alice might be up to. But then I smelt it. I smelt _them_. Vampires. Newborns to be exact. 10 miles up, and far too many for me to protect Bella from single handed. Bella felt me tense.

"_What is it?"_

"_Get the others on the phone Isabella. Now."_

She didn't hesitate. Grabbing the phone out of the glove compartment she hit speed dial one and got Carlisle, she then hit speaker.

"_What's gong on?"_

"_Newborns. 10 miles from our current position, Carlisle...I can't protect my wife single handed. Send Jane, Alec, Rosalie, Emmett, Peter and Charlotte. NOW!"_

I hear growls on the other end, knowing I have been heard.

"_They're on their way Jasper. Use your gift, it's the only way to delay them without getting both you killed."_

"_Oh trust me. I **F**KING INTEND TO!"**_

I was beyond pissed. That merging sensation shot through my brain like a bush fire, covering every inch of my mind. This was it. The merger has done what it's been trying to do on and off since Bella and I met. I am no longer Jasper Hale one moment and the God of War the next. No.

I am Major f**king Whitlock and these bastards are going to understand why they shouldn't even consider f**king with me and my Queen. I feel Isabella's feelings. She scared. Good thing I had a back up plan for this kind of royal f**kery.

"_Isabella. Darling there is a small rectangular black box in the glove compartment, get it."_

Her hands shake as she does so. My right hand comes to her thigh and begins to rub frantic circles on her thigh in a vain attempt to help calm her. Isabella withdraws the black box.

"_What's in this?"_

"_A needle, with my venom. Keep that box on you understand, and if those bastards manage to get by me and hurt you, then I'll need you to gather up all your strength and inject my venom straight into your heart understand. I **REFUSE** to loose you now that we've found each other."_

I feel determination pouring out of her.

"_I promise. If I'm lucid and have strength I will put this right in my heart and wait three excruciatingly long days until I can hold you again."_

Oh she'll pay for this. I don't need that f**ked up bitch's talent to know she's behind this. Everything she has done already called for one real excruciatingly painful death. But now. I'm going to kill that bitch so slowly even a snail will be deemed an Olympic gold winner. I'll do things to her that will make medieval torture seem like a vacation for all of this.

I sense them coming. Aiming for the car, their going to throw us off of the f**king road like cowards, even the enemy I fought in the civil war had more balls than these twisted ass-holes. I could feel the rage of our siblings getting closer. It showed how pissed off they were. They knew too. Put will they be here in time?

I look to my wife, I see some of them coming from her side of the car. Isabella's eyes are full of determination. Trust. Love.

"_I love you and I trust you with everything I am."_

I wish I could smile. But I'm too pissed.

"_I love you. I swear to you, neither one of us are going to die from this."_

Suddenly, they're getting closer. Closer. The coldest most murderous look I will ever see appears in Isabella's eyes.

"_Kill every last one of them."_

I throw my body over hers as we are hit. Everything is disorientated, the car leaves the road, flying, rolling. Like something out of a Bond film. My life. My love. My Queen. My Goddess. Her screams fill the car, making me more enraged that they are causing her this fear. Any chance they had of being shown mercy is forgotten. Mercy leaves my vocabulary.

The car lands in the middle of a field with a thunderous crash. I thank whatever force is out there that I didn't end up killing my own wife from protecting her through this with my own body. I had to act quickly, they were coming back. They decided to wait until we landed. Looking up I see that Isabella is trembling. My head whips around, one hand rips off my seat belt whilst my leg kicks the door of the car clean off, hitting two of the newborns. Focusing like I never have before I send the strongest most undiluted fear to them. Every last one of them drops to their knees.

"_Isabella. I need you to focus and undo your seat belt alright."_

"_Y...yes."_

Her hands get to work on freeing herself from the seat belt, mercifully it is an easy process. Keeping my power focused on the vampire army I take my wife in my arms and get us out of the car. Using my speed to get us on Isabella's side of the car to protect her a little more.

I feel Isabella's hands grab my face. My attention is on her, my power still working separately though. This merger of my personalities seems to have unleashed a whole new level of control towards my gift.

"_Go. Do what you do best. But if there is so much as a hint of a new bite mark on you, I'll be one pissed Queen."_

"_What my Queen wants. My Queen gets. But I can't promise on the bite thing. Remember what I told you."_

Isabella nods. I step out in front of the car before my fear of my wife being killed and lost to me forever paralysis's me. When I look at the newborns I instantly spot two that are wavering, the uncertainty in their eyes is matched by their feelings. Genuine. One of these pricks has the nerve to address me.

"_LET US RIP THAT DELICIOUS SMELLING WHORE APART!"_

You. Dumb. F**K! A growl like I have never released before rips through my chest and throat so powerfully I would have believed the very ground I was standing on shook. I could over look f**king with me. But nobody disrespects my Queen like that. A new wave of fear hits the newborns and that block red haze takes over. One thing and one thing alone is the dominant thought.

_**PROTECT MY MATE!**_

I didn't know how many of them I tore to shreds before I sensed the others arriving. The cavalry for lack of a better term. But they weren't fast enough, one of those bastards managed to get through, my Queen's shriek of terror and pain cripples me. I fall to the ground and then...

...silence. Her heart does not beat.

My Queen. My merciful Isabella is...

...dead.

And me?

I check out. No functions.

There is nothing.

**A/N: Oh. Hell! Good/Bad? Epilogue next. Thanks for reading and your reviews.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Epilogue: -**

There was silence throughout the building, well with the exception of the most horrendous screams. A caramel haired woman, and a blonde woman are standing besides an unknown someone. Par a piece of flesh the unknown person is completely hidden from view, their screams shattering the hearts of those watching.

Four men are standing in the doorway. One of them is old, his skin so pale you would thing he was drawn on with chalk and shoulder length dark hair, a look of pain and outrage on his face. The other three are younger, one of them has short sleek blonde hair, another black curls and dimples and the last. The youngest looking has short straight black hair, the younger three wearing looks similar to their older companion.

"_What are we to do now?"_

"_I sure as shit know what I'm going to do."_

The four men turn to find that they have been joined by Captain Peter Whitlock. The Captain looks into the room where Esme Cullen and Rosalie Hale sit with the one that continues to scream.

"_How is..."_

"_As well as can be expected."_

The blonde haired man, or Carlisle Cullen, a doctor response. Sadness colouring his voice, but also suppressed rage. A man once filled with the greatest amount of compassion, now however. The kind doctor is finding that there is no compassion in him. At least not when it comes to the one that has done this. To the one that has torn his family apart so...violently. Mercilessly. He wants the culprits head on a spike.

"_What of..."_

"_Singing better than canaries."_

The five men look into the room where the screaming _still_ continues. Carlisle's expression turns hard. Cold. Murderous. His son Emmett has never seen this look before.

"_You all know what this means?"_

Peter, Emmett and the other two men Marcus and Alec look to Carlisle. Wondering what is running through this compassionate man's mind.

"_What?"_

Carlisle straightens himself to full height.

**A/N: The bellow is happening at the exact same time as the above.**

_At an unknown location far from the Cullens, a pixie sized woman is beside herself with glee. It had been SO easy. Her prisoner was unresponsive, not something that she wanted but would tolerate it all the same. Standing in the doorway of a dungeon, chains rattled softly before her, but her prisoner didn't raise their head. Someone comes to stand beside her, a look of fear clear as day._

"Speak"

"Mistress...the old man. He has been turned"

_That was unfortunate. Having to kill the old goat twice, oh well. The pixie sized woman, that seemed to strike fear in the younger one, jerked her head as though telling her servant to leave. Leave the young one does._

"How sad. That you won't get to see me killing the old man for yourself, it will be so much fun to course you even more pain."

Her words went unregistered. Now that's just rude.

"It is very rude of you. To be ignoring me, I was hoping you'd jump at the chance to see him again. See the what is left of that light be sucked from his pathetic eyes. Oh well."

_The pixie sized woman known as Alice switches off the light and begins to close the door. But as she does so the prisoner, whose now drowning in darkness raises their head._

"Wait."

_Alice turns._

"You do know what this means"

"What?"

_Chained this person may have been. But Alice's prisoner straightens themselves up the best they can._

(Prisoner and Carlisle speak at exactly the same time.)

"_This is war."_

**A/N: Good/Bad?**

**Keep your eyes peeled for the sequel, the title will be...seriously _Star Wars_ style.**

"**A Vampire's Revenge."**

_**So eyes open for that title, thanks for reading my very first fanfic story. All reviews welcome and hopefully you won't have to wait very long for the prologue of the new story.**_


End file.
